Liberate me ex infernis
by DiagonAlleyParis
Summary: L'obscurité était écrassante. Ce n'était pas celle que l'on peut voir. C'était celle que l'on ressent. Celle-là même qui vous brise le coeur. Ginny est à Azkaban avec Lucius et Severus. S'échapperont-ils? L'amour surgira t-il? LM-GW. Traduction.
1. Une faible lueur d'espoir

**Auteur** : Sephora85. J'ai son autorisation pour traduire son histoire.

**Titre en latin : **Liberate me ex infernis

**Titre en français** : Libère-moi de l'enfer

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** : Tigrou19 qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : L'action de cette histoire se situe pendant l'été après la sixième année de Ginny Weasley à Poudlard. Ginny a des yeux verts et non pas marrons comme dans les livres. Sephora85 ignore complètement le septième tome. Le titre signifie 'Libère-moi de l'enfer'.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Liberate me ex infernis**

**Chapitre 1**** : Une faible lueur d'espoir**

L'humidité des murs était tangible. Elle imprégnait toute chose. Vos cheveux. Vos vêtements. Votre peau. Votre âme…

L'obscurité était écrasante. Ce n'était pas celle que l'on peut voir. C'était celle que l'on ressent. Celle-là même qui vous brise le cœur, vous prive de votre âme. Elle résultait du plus noir désespoir et elle était partout. Suintant les murs. Montant à partir du sol. Flottant dans l'air.

Un silence de mort tout autour. Celui-ci hurlait à votre visage. Cela remplissait vos oreilles et votre tête, cela noyait votre âme. Nulle part où aller. Aucun endroit pour se cacher. De l'humidité. Du désespoir. De l'enfer.

Ce lieu où seuls le désespoir et le silence règnent. Là où il n'y a pas de soleil, pas d'odeurs, pas de gazouillis d'oiseaux, pas de rires, pas d'espoir. Pas de vie ?

Si vous devez rire pour vivre, alors il n'y a pas de vie. Si vous devez savoir si c'est le jour ou la nuit pour vivre, alors il n'y a pas de vie. Si vous devez voir le soleil pour vivre, alors il n'y a pas de vie. Si vous devez aimer pour vivre, alors il n'y a pas de vie. Si vous devez espérer pour vivre, alors il n'y a pas de vie.

Mais la vie existait. Une odeur de vie cachée dans une coquille appelée corps.

Des centaines de corps à peine vivants. Les occupants de ces corps. Les occupants de cet endroit condamnés à vivre là. Ce lieu très semblable à l'enfer.

Ce lieu s'appelle Azkaban

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deux semaines… Quatorze jours… Trois-cent trente six heures… Dix-huit mille huit cents quarante minutes… Un million deux cents neuf mille six cents secondes…

Une éternité dans un tel lieu. Mais c'était seulement le commencement.

Le début d'un emprisonnement à vie. Le début de la peine de la réclusion à perpétuité. Le début de la fin.

La fin de tout espoir. La fin de la vie telle qu'elle était.

Jour après jour, semaine après semaine, année après année, de plus en plus proche de la folie, de la mort. La mort en tant que libération. La délivrance de tout ce désespoir, de ce silence, de cette torture que l'on appelle la vie.

Un bruit de clés réveilla les deux occupants de la cellule de leurs pensées autodestructrices. On venait à la porte de leur cachot.

Les deux hommes levèrent leurs regards des tâches au sol qu'ils fixaient depuis des heures. Il ne leur restait plus rien à dire à l'un et à l'autre. Aucune idée à échanger. Aucun projet à ébaucher. Aucun espoir à partager.

La porte s'ouvrit avec un craquement. La lumière provenant de la baguette du garde illumina la cellule. Elle atteignait maintenant tous les murs, même le plafond. Révélant ainsi toutes les horreurs que ces murs avaient vues. Racontant les terribles histoires de leurs anciens occupants. Du sang séché recouvrait les murs. Sur ceux-ci, des messages des anciens habitants, tous écrits avec du sang. Implorant de l'aide, une libération, la mort. Poussés à la folie par ce lieu, par le désespoir, par les Détraqueurs – les anciens gardiens de cet endroit. Ils sont désormais partis, ayant abandonné ce lieu depuis le début de la guerre. Mais même avec les humains en tant que gardiens, cet endroit était rempli de désespoir. Il n'y avait pas de place pour l'espoir.

La lumière de la baguette éclaira distinctement les deux hommes assis chacun sur leur couchette l'un en face de l'autre, ils essayaient de s'habituer à cette luminosité inhabituelle. Celle-ci était beaucoup plus lumineuse que les deux bougies éternelles de la cellule.

Un des hommes avait des yeux et des cheveux plus foncés que la nuit la plus noire.

L'autre avait des yeux comme de l'acier fondu et des cheveux blancs-blonds comme de la soie.

Leurs regards étaient fixés sur les gardes qui avaient ouvert la porte. Ce n'était pas l'heure du repas ou de la douche. Venaient-ils interroger les deux prisonniers ? Pourquoi le feraient-ils ? Ils s'étaient rendu compte, après trois jours d'interrogatoire et ce peu importe après ce qu'ils leur avaient fait subir, qu'ils n'obtiendraient pas de réponse à leurs questions.

« Que voulez-vous ? » demanda avec dérision l'homme aux yeux d'acier.

« Ils se sont probablement perdus. Le plan de l'étage ne peut pas compenser leur manque d'intelligence. » déclara d'une voix très calme l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

Ils étaient peut-être des prisonniers mais ils ne devaient pas montrer leur faiblesse face à ces personnes inférieures.

« Surveillez votre langue ! Sans vos baguettes, vous êtes sans défense comme un scarabée en position couchée. » cria le garde en chef tandis qu'il leur lançait un 'Endoloris'. Seuls des gémissements retenus s'échappèrent de leurs lèvres en raison de la douleur causée par le sortilège. Lorsque le sort fut levé, ils étaient toujours assis sur leur couchette.

« Un jour, vous vous rendrez compte que nous vous sommes désormais supérieurs. » déclara le même garde.

« Plutôt mourir. » siffla l'homme blond.

« Oh, nous pourrions voir pour cela. Mais ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici. ». Le garde en chef fit un signe à son compagnon, se mit de côté pour permettre à celui-ci de rentrer dans la cellule.

Le deuxième garde traînait derrière lui quelque chose, il la poussa violemment à terre. Cela provoqua un bruit sourd. C'était roulé en boule et ça ne bougeait pas. C'était un être humain. Peut être inconscient du fait de l'impact sur le sol en pierre. Les deux prisonniers regardèrent confondus le corps.

« Vous avez une nouvelle camarade. Elle vous tiendra compagnie pendant un certain temps. Amusez-vous bien ensemble. Je me fiche de ce que vous pourriez bien lui faire. » expliqua l'un des gardes avant de quitter la cellule et de refermer la porte derrière eux. Aussitôt, l'intérieur du cachot fut plus sombre mais les deux bougies fixées aux murs fournissaient assez de lumière pour voir l'environnement.

Les yeux des deux hommes restèrent fixés sur la personne à terre qui était prétendument une femme.

« Elle... » déclara, médusé, l'homme aux cheveux blonds. Il se redressa lentement de sa couchette, révélant ainsi toute sa stature.

« Il semble qu'Azkaban manque de cellules pour toutes les personnes nouvellement condamnées. Maintenant, ils sont même contraints de mettre trois personnes dans une cellule censée être pour deux. Où pensent-ils qu'elle ira dormir alors qu'il n'y a que deux couchettes dans ce cachot ! » dit d'une voix traînante l'homme en noir tout en se levant également.

Tous deux s'approchèrent de la femme à terre. Désormais, ils pouvaient voir sa peau pâle et sa petite taille. Elle portait une jupe courte noire et un chemisier blanc. Depuis d'Azkaban était surpeuplé, les prisonniers devaient garder leurs propres vêtements car il n'en avait pas assez pour les nouvelles personnes arrêtées.

Les deux hommes étaient contents à ce sujet. Leurs propres robes noires leur conservaient un peu de dignité.

Ils dominaient la petite stature qui était encore allongée, immobile au sol à leurs pieds. Son visage se pressait contre sa poitrine et ses bras se tenaient à l'arrière de sa tête qui était dissimulée par ses cheveux.

« Peut-être pourrions-vous la retourner pour voir si nous la connaissons. Elle pourrait être l'épouse de l'un des autres fidèles. » suggéra le prisonnier avec la chevelure noire.

« Elle a l'air si petite, presque comme un enfant... » déclara pensivement l'homme aux yeux gris. Il se pencha vers la femme et lui prit le bras avec prudence et la retourna sur le dos. Ses cheveux roux roulèrent autour de sa tête et son pâle visage apparut.

L'homme blond sursauta et trébucha en arrière, ses yeux s'élargirent sous le choc. L'autre homme affichait une expression similaire sur sa face, son corps était figé sur place et il fixait, incrédule, la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui.

« Tu as raison. C'est une enfant. » murmura t-il.

L'homme blond reprit son calme mais son regard ne quitta pas la femme.

« C'est… C'est… ». Il ne put rien dire d'autre, ne croyant pas ce qu'il voyait.

« Oui, c'est la fille d'Arthur Weasley. Ginny Weasley. ». Les yeux noirs indiquaient clairement leur incrédulité.

« Mais que diable fait-elle là ? Elle se bat à leur côté. Presque tous les membres de sa famille sont des aurors. N'est-elle pas la petite amie de ce foutu Potter ? » Les yeux gris fixaient intensément la petite silhouette à terre.

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais été intéressé par la vie amoureuse de mes étudiants, Lucius. Eh puis, après la mort de Dumbledore… Je n'ai plus eu aucun contact avec les élèves de Poudlard. Je me demande ce qu'elle a fait au 'miraculé' pour qu'il la laisse aller à Azkaban. ». Un air railleur apparut sur son visage.

« Nous découvrirons tôt ou tard pourquoi elle est là. Je pense que ce sera un sacré choc pour elle lorsqu'elle réalisera qui sont ses nouveaux compagnons de cellule. ». Un sourire d'un air moqueur s'étalait sur la face de Lucius. Cela faisait longtemps que son visage n'avait pas montré une telle expression. « Penses-tu qu'elle soit blessée, Severus ? ».

« Je ne sais pas. Je dois l'examiner de plus près - » Severus s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase lorsque la fille Weasley remua et gémit de douleur.

Les yeux de Lucius et de Severus étaient fixés sur la jeune fille, ils attendaient avec impatience qu'elle ouvre les siens.

Ginny ressentit une douleur lancinante à la tête. Elle avait l'impression que tout tournait. Oh… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ah… Oui, elle se rappela la lumière rouge du 'Stupéfix' jeté en sa direction…

Elle sentit des pierres froides sous elle. Où était-elle ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux avec quelques battements. Au début, sa vision fut floue. Elle dut se concentrer fortement sur les silhouettes qui la surplombaient. Du moment où elle discerna les deux hommes, elle souhaita immédiatement de ne pas avoir ouvert ses yeux en premier lieu et laissa un cri s'échapper de ses lèvres. La peur inonda son corps et son esprit. Rassemblant toutes les forces disponibles dans son corps, elle recula et tâtonna comme d'habitude pour sa baguette. Elle ne la détecta pas. Son regard indiqua clairement sa panique lorsqu'elle vit ses ennemis.

Lucius et Severus, d'un autre côté, observaient la jeune femme d'un air amusé. La manière dont son regard s'était creusé sous le choc lorsqu'elle avait réalisé qui se tenait à côté d'elle. Son cri. Comment elle avait cherché après sa baguette, de toute évidence elle ne savait pas où elle était.

« Si vous cherchez votre baguette, Mademoiselle Weasley, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer qu'elle n'est nullement près de vous. » dit Severus d'une manière moqueuse.

« Malheureusement, cet endroit ne fournit pas toutes les commodités auxquelles nous sommes habitués. » expliqua Lucius avec sa voix douce tout en se moquant d'elle.

« Rogue ! Malfoy ! » s'exclama Ginny, encore toute confuse par la situation.

« Au moins, vous n'avez pas perdu votre vif esprit. » déclara Severus sarcastique. Lucius gloussa. C'était la première fois depuis leur emprisonnement qu'ils avaient quelque chose qui les amusait.

Ginny les fixa. « Que faites-vous ici ? » siffla t-elle en colère.

« La bonne question est que faites-vous là, Mademoiselle Weasley ? ». Rogue la regardait dans l'expectative.

A ce moment-là, Ginny remarqua son environnement. Elle était dans une cellule. Son regard se plaça sur les deux hommes. Leurs vêtements étaient sales et ils semblaient légèrement plus minces que dans ses souvenirs. Ils étaient prisonniers ! Elle était une prisonnière !

Elle commença à être en hyperventilation. « Azkaban » fut tout ce qu'elle murmura. Le manque d'oxygène lui fit tourner de la tête. Elle allait bientôt s'évanouir et elle espérait ne jamais se réveiller.

Elle fut remise sur ses pieds, des yeux noirs scrutant ses yeux verts.

« Ressaisissez-vous, Weasley ! » siffla Rogue d'une manière menaçante.

« Je suis sûr que vous vous sentirez bientôt comme à la maison. Azkaban est certainement plus confortable que la cabane dans laquelle vit votre pathétique famille. » énonça Lucius d'une voix traînante et suffisante tandis qu'il jetait un coup d'œil complice à Severus.

Comme prévu, Ginny s'arrêta d'hyperventiler, sa colère la força à défendre sa famille.

« Comment osez-vous ! ». Puis elle cessa de crier en se souvenant tout à coup pourquoi elle était là et ce qui s'était passé. « Vous avez raison. Ma pathétique famille… » murmura-t-elle tout en regardant dans les yeux gris à côté d'elle. Lentement, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle se jeta sur une des couchettes et cacha son visage dans ses mains.

Lucius et Severus l'observèrent attentivement, la confusion était inscrite sur leurs visages.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'était le premier chapitre de l'histoire qui remplacera 'Le Lord et sa Lady' lorsque celle-ci sera terminée.

J'espère que cela vous a plu.

Dans les prochains chapitres, nous rencontrerons Hermione Granger et un certain nombre d'autres mangemorts.

A bientôt pour la suite.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	2. Trahison et nouvelle alliance

Un grand merci à RUBIKA666, mai26, angiecali, molly59 et Kalige qui ont laissé une review pour cette nouvelle histoire. Cela me fait toujours plaisir de lire vos commentaires.

Voici donc, le deuxième chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

**Auteur** : Sephora85

**Titre en latin : **Liberate me ex infernis

**Titre en français** : Libère-moi de l'enfer

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** : Tigrou19 qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : L'action de cette histoire se situe pendant l'été après la sixième année de Ginny Weasley à Poudlard. Ginny a des yeux verts et non pas marrons comme dans les livres. Sephora85 ignore complètement le septième tome. Le titre signifie 'Libère-moi de l'enfer'.

**Liberate me ex infernis**

**Chapitre 2**** : Trahison et nouvelle alliance**

Que faire si en quoi vous avez toujours cru s'évanouit dans les airs ?

Que faire si les personnes en qui vous aviez le plus confiance, les personnes que vous aimiez le plus, les personnes qui devaient vous protéger contre tout dommage, les personnes qui avaient la même foi que vous, les personnes qui croyaient en vous et vous défendaient contre tout autre individu vous traitent de menteuse, vous trahissent ? Que faire lorsqu'ils croient plutôt un garçon qu'ils connaissent depuis quelques années seulement au lieu de leur propre fille ?

Que faire si la cause pour laquelle vous pensiez valoir la peine de combattre, d'être blessée, de mourir, n'est plus aussi limpide ? Que faire si les personnes pour lesquelles vous auriez fait n'importe quoi ne faisaient pas la même chose pour vous ? Que faire si le garçon que vous aimiez est trop prisonnier de sa haine pour distinguer le bien du mal ? Que faire si le côté pour lequel vous vous battiez, le côté qui était censé défendre la bonne cause, le côté qui devait vaincre le mal utilisait exactement les mêmes méthodes que ses adversaires ? Que faire si vous n'êtes plus sûre que les personnes des deux côtés soient totalement différentes ? Que faire si vous ne savez plus en qui et en quoi croire ? Que faire si toutes les personnes qui comptaient pour vous, vous laissent tomber ? En qui pouvez-vous avoir encore confiance ?

Des milliers de pensées traversaient son esprit. Celui-ci était tourbillonné, tourmenté, bousculé et submergé. Cela remplissait son corps de désespoir. Un désespoir très semblable à celui autour d'elle.

Sa respiration devint de nouveau irrégulière. Ses yeux fixaient frénétiquement une tâche sur le mur. Un mur qui semblait se rapprocher à chaque inspiration qu'elle faisait. Cela rendait la cellule encore plus petite qu'elle ne l'était de toute façon. Une cellule qu'elle devrait voir tous les jours à partir de maintenant. Pas de lumière du jour, pas de nuage, d'étoile, pas de lune, pas de pluie, pas de soleil. Le désespoir l'étouffait.

Tout ça à cause de lui, à cause d'eux. Parce que quoiqu'elle pense, elle avait raison. _« Non ! »_, hurla-t-elle d'une manière à vous glacer le sang. Toutes ses forces la quittèrent, abandonnant ainsi son corps, son esprit, son âme. Elle glissa de la couchette et s'effondra sur le sol froid en pierre. Son corps commença à trembler d'une manière incontrôlée. Elle haleta difficilement, cherchant à respirer. Mais l'air n'avait pas l'air d'atteindre ses poumons. Elle renonça à résister, révélant ainsi une sensation de somnolence. Toutes ses peurs, tout son désespoir, toutes ses déceptions, toutes ses douleurs disparaissaient au loin. Cela engloutissait son indifférence, son corps était engourdi et étourdissait son esprit, son âme torpide. Bientôt, plus personne ne la blesserait plus jamais, plus aucune douleur ne l'atteindrait jamais plus. Jamais plus. Jamais.

Elle sentit une emprise sur ses bras. Quelqu'un secouait son corps. Ce corps qu'elle voulait quitter. Elle voulait juste tout oublier. Des voix. Des hurlements. Ils semblaient être à des kilomètres, si loin, à une éternité. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas la laisser tranquille ? Seule dans son engourdissement, juste quelques temps encore, juste quelques instants de plus et elle ne se sentirait plus jamais. Plus jamais.

On secoua encore plus fermement son corps. Des voix insistantes l'entouraient.

Lentement, son environnement devint clair. Son corps retrouva automatiquement sa respiration, sans demander son autorisation à son cerveau. Son corps ne lui permettait pas de s'en aller.

Les secousses cessèrent et on posa sa tête sur quelque chose de chaud et de doux. Elle inspira faiblement.

« Mademoiselle Weasley ? Cessez cette absurdité. Vous ne mourez pas ici », siffla Rogue avec une inquiétude palpable dans la voix.

Ginny rouvrit les yeux, les plissa plusieurs fois avant de se concentrer. Elle essaya de déplacer sa tête mais elle était trop faible. Ses yeux rencontrèrent deux autres noirs.

Rogue s'agenouilla à côté d'elle. Il était immédiatement tombé à genoux lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'elle suffoquait. Il n'avait aucune émotion pour elle mais elle signifiait une distraction, des nouvelles et de l'espoir. Dans un endroit comme Azkaban, l'espoir ne s'invite pas souvent. Vous devez le saisir et ne pas le lâcher. Il regarda son ami qui s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Une chose rarement vue : un Malfoy à genoux. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, tous deux savaient que cette fille était tout ce qu'ils obtiendraient. Tous les espoirs entraient dans ce cachot. En dehors, ils avaient été des ennemis, mais maintenant ? Ici ?

Les yeux de Lucius se posèrent sur la rousse sur ses genoux. Elle essayait encore de se concentrer sur son environnement. Petit à petit, elle bougea la tête pour regarder le plafond. Ses yeux verts rencontrèrent le regard de Lucius qui continuait à dévisager la jeune fille. Elle le fixa pendant quelques instants avant que ses yeux ne s'élargissent en réalisant sur quels genoux reposait sa tête. Son visage n'indiquait aucune émotion. Il la contemplait tout simplement intensément mais elle n'évita pas son regard.

« Nous devons vous enlever du sol qui est froid ou alors vous mourez d'une pneumonie », déclara Lucius d'une voix douce, sans heurt.

Ginny aima cette voix. C'était comme de la soie qui caressait vos oreilles, votre âme, votre cœur.

« Je suppose que vous ne pouvez pas bouger », dit Severus dans sa tonalité profonde.

« Non », répondit-elle en murmurant.

Après un mouvement rapide, Severus la leva du sol et la déposa sur sa couchette en position assise. Il alla s'asseoir sur la couchette d'en face, tandis que Lucius se dirigea vers une porte en bois qui donnait accès aux toilettes. Elle entendit l'eau coulée.

« Voilà, buvez ceci ».

Ginny lança à l'homme blond un regard incrédule. Prudemment, elle prit le vieux gobelet de sa main et but l'eau. Dans l'intervalle, il s'était assis à côté de Rogue. Les deux hommes l'observaient curieusement. Elle se sentait déjà beaucoup plus forte.

« Merci », murmura t-elle. La dernière fois qu'elle avait rencontré ces deux hommes, c'était sur le champ de bataille. A cette époque, ils avaient été ennemis. Des mangemorts. Le mal incarné. Tout ce qu'elle méprisait. Et maintenant ? Elle n'appartenait à aucun côté. Elle était seule. Et eux ? Ils étaient juste de bons prisonniers. Et ils étaient tout ce qu'elle avait.

« Nous ne disposons que d'un gobelet, par conséquent vous devrez le partager avec nous. Les gardes pensent que nous n'avons pas besoin d'en avoir davantage. Nous devons vivre comme des animaux ».

La colère était évidente dans la voix de Lucius. Ginny pouvait facilement imaginer comment cela devait mortifier un homme fier comme Lucius Malfoy de vivre comme cela. Mais il le méritait, n'est-ce pas ? Une semaine auparavant, sa réponse aurait été 'oui' mais maintenant, elle n'en était plus sûre. Méritait-elle, elle-même, d'être là ? Non ! Qui dit que Malfoy et Rogue méritaient cela ? Qui décide du bien et du mal ?

« Je dois admettre que nous avons été choqués lorsque nous avons réalisé qu'une Weasley partagerait une cellule avec nous. Vous avez combattu du côté du Ministère et du côté de Potter. Il est donc étonnant que vous finissiez à Azkaban comme un simple mangemort », dit Lucius d'une voix traînante et calme mais sa curiosité était évidente.

« Peut-être pourriez-vous nous éclairer sur ce qui s'est passé, Mademoiselle Weasley ? », demanda Rogue en la fixant d'une manière implorante.

« Cessez de m'appeler Mademoiselle Weasley ! », s'écria Ginny, ce qui provoqua des regards étonnés chez les deux hommes. « Je ne veux plus jamais être appelée par ce nom. Je suis juste Ginny ou éventuellement Ginevra mais plus Weasley. Je ne suis plus une Weasley et je n'appartiens à aucun côté ».

Il y avait un feu brûlant dans ses yeux. De la rage à l'état pur.

« Maintenant, je suis vraiment curieux. Qu'est-ce que votre famille vous a fait pour vous rendre aussi furieuse ? Quelle est la raison de votre emprisonnement ? » Les yeux gris de Lucius se posèrent sur elle.

Ginny inspira profondément, elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Ils étaient tout ce qu'elle avait. Ils étaient tous dans le même bateau.

« Douze jours après la mort de Voldemort, tué par Harry, et votre arrestation… », commença Ginny.

« Il y a deux jours ? », l'interrompit Severus. Ginny acquiesça de la tête et continua.

« … Il y a eu un autre combat. Comme vous le savez peut-être, la plupart des mangemorts sont encore en liberté et continuent la lutte contre le Ministère ». Ils secouèrent la tête en réponse. « Eh bien, j'accompagnais Harry, Ron et le Ministre Scrimgeour. Nous avions coincé Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe. Ils n'avaient plus leurs baguettes et se sont rendus immédiatement. Je pensais que nous allions les emprisonner mais Harry et les autres, aveuglés par leur haine, ont commencé à les torturer. Je leur ai demandé d'arrêter mais ils ne m'ont pas écoutée. Quand finalement ils se sont arrêtés, Harry a dit qu'ils méritaient la mort. Un procès n'était pas nécessaire. Ron et Scrimgeour étaient d'accord. Alors, j'ai lancé un Protego sur Goyle et Crabbe tandis qu'Harry leur jetait le sortilège de la mort. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser tuer des gens sans défense. Cela le mit vraiment en colère. Ils ont commencé à hurler mais j'ai maintenu le Protego. Harry était fou… Les évènements avec Sirius, ses parents et Dumbledore… Il a changé… ». La voix de Ginny vacilla, elle serra davantage le gobelet entre ses mains afin de se conforter. « Il m'a lancé un Endoloris pour que je cesse de protéger Goyle et Crabbe… Alors… Il a été couronné de succès. Il a tué Crabbe, ensuite je l'ai stupéfié. Ils se comportaient comme… Comme des mangemorts… Ils ne sont pas mieux qu'eux ». Elle regarda les deux hommes en face d'elle, des larmes s'écoulaient le long de son visage. « Scrimgeour m'a alors stupéfiée. Lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'étais au Ministère. Il y a eu un court procès, j'étais accusée de trahison. Scrimgeour et Harry ont témoigné contre moi… Ron n'a rien dit du tout ». Sa voix était chancelante. « Ma famille était présente. Ils ont cru Harry parce que c'est l'Elu et qu'il ne peut pas faire quelque chose de mal à leurs yeux. Ils m'ont dit que je les avais déçus, que je n'étais qu'une stupide fille. Le tribunal m'a condamnée à trois ans d'emprisonnement à Azkaban avec la possibilité d'une libération anticipée au bout de deux ans si je m'excusais auprès d'Harry Potter. Plutôt mourir que de m'excuser auprès de lui. Ils m'ont trahie. Ils m'ont tous trahie ».

Les deux hommes fixaient Ginny, en état de choc. Elle les regarda, son visage était ravagé par les larmes. Lucius et Severus échangèrent des regards.

Le silence se brisa lorsque le petit rabat de bois de la porte s'ouvrit et que l'on y poussa trois bols remplis de nourriture dans la cellule. Ginny fixait seulement le mur.

Lucius se leva et alla récupérer le plateau avec les bols. Il tendit l'un d'eux à Ginny. Elle le regarda, ses yeux avaient un air interrogateur.

« Vous devriez manger, Ginny ». Il insista sur son prénom.

« Lucius a raison ». Severus commença à manger la bouillie avec une expression de dégoût sur son visage.

« Pourquoi ? Il n'y a rien qui vaille la peine de vivre », dit-elle tristement. Soudain, la main de Lucius releva son menton, ses yeux gris percèrent les siens.

« Vous avez tort, Ginny. Il y a la vengeance. Ne voulez-vous pas chercher à vous venger de ce qui s'est passé ? Ne voulez-vous pas leur montrer que vous êtes plus forte qu'eux, que vous n'avez pas besoin d'eux ? Rien n'est plus satisfaisant que d'assouvir son désir de vengeance ». Il lui donna un sourire suffisant avant de commencer à manger, assis à côté de Severus.

Ginny regarda, déconcertée, les deux hommes.

Lentement, elle commença à avaler la dégoûtante bouillie tout en essayant de réprimer l'envie de vomir immédiatement.

« Chercher à se venger sera difficile tant que je serais à Azkaban ».

« Eh bien, Mademoiselle Weas… Ginny, je vous conseille d'échafauder un plan en vue de notre évasion », grogna Rogue.

« Notre évasion ? ».

« Bien sûr. Vous n'êtes pas habituée à être en fuite, de plus nous autres sommes des maîtres dans la clandestinité. Nous pouvons nous être utiles les uns pour les autres. Ou y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre sur qui vous pouvez compter ? », dit Lucius d'un air moqueur.

« Non, il n'y a pas personne », murmura Ginny, elle leur lança un regard furieux. « Vous devrez me traiter comme une égale. Je ne suis plus une enfant ».

Lucius gloussa tandis que Rogue souleva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Puis-je vous demander quel âge vous avez ? » demanda Lucius, amusé.

« Si vous voulez le savoir, je vais avoir dix-sept ans dans trois semaines ».

Les deux hommes échangèrent des regards complices. Ce qui mit Ginny hors d'elle. Elle se leva d'un bond et plaça ses mains sur ses hanches. « Cessez ces regards. Est-ce que je ressemble à une enfant ? » Elle fulminait.

Les yeux de Lucius errèrent sur son corps. « Non, j'aime ce que je vois ». Il sourit d'un air suffisant.

Ginny rougit et s'assit de nouveau. Elle les ignora pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Lucius se laisse tomber sur la couchette à côté d'elle. Elle l'interrogea du regard.

« Je voudrais dormir. C'est mon lit et vous êtes assise dessus ». Lucius commença à s'installer confortablement. Ginny se leva et lança aux deux hommes un regard incrédule.

« Et où suis-je censée dormir ? ».

« Vous devez partager une couchette soit avec moi soit avec Severus ». Un large sourire moqueur apparut sur la face de Lucius.

« Etes-vous fou ? Je ne vais pas partager un lit avec l'un d'entre vous. Pourquoi ne coucheriez-vous pas ensemble tous les deux ? ».

« La couchette est trop étroite pour deux grands hommes. Vous êtes une petite fille. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? ». Le blond était visiblement très amusé sur la situation délicate dans laquelle se trouvait Ginny.

« Je vais dormir par terre ». Elle fusilla les deux hommes du regard mais ils l'ignorèrent et s'allongèrent pour dormir. Elle s'effondra sur le sol et ramena ses genoux sur sa poitrine pour se tenir chaud.

Elle commença à trembler de froid. Son fin chemisier et sa jupe courte ne pouvaient pas la protéger de la fraîcheur du cachot. Ses dents se mirent à claquer.

« Pourriez-vous arrêter ce bruit ? C'est énervant ! » grogna Rogue avec dérision.

Quels idiots ! Mais elle allait mourir de froid si elle dormait par terre. Qui était le moindre mal ? Rogue ou Malfoy ? Elle se releva et fixa le dos des deux hommes. Ils l'avaient aidée. C'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait en dire à propos de sa famille. Elle ne pouvait laisser gagner Harry sur elle. Ils l'aideraient à assouvir sa vengeance. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se rapprocha en silence de la couchette de Lucius. Rogue avait toujours semblé être ennuyé par elle. Il n'aimerait pas être près d'elle.

Prudemment, elle s'allongea dos contre dos avec Lucius. Il se déplaça un peu pour lui donner de l'espace sous la mince couverture. Mais même avec celle-ci sur son corps, elle avait encore froid. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le cœur de faire demi tour et elle se blottit contre le dos de Lucius. Elle frissonna légèrement. Comment pouvait-il faire aussi froid dans cette cellule, alors qu'à l'extérieur c'était l'été ?

« Vous devriez vous rapprocher ou alors vous continuerez à avoir froid », déclara Lucius. Comme elle ne réagissait pas, il se retourna, pressa son corps contre son dos et mit sa main autour de sa taille. Tout d'abord, elle voulut protester mais lorsque la chaleur réchauffa son organisme, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa submerger par le sommeil.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà pour aujourd'hui.

J'espère que l'histoire vous plait.

A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	3. Douche et Impérium

Un grand merci à RUBIKA666, mai26, severine5890, luna Leniewolf, lilie, mel925, Aurelie Malfoy, molly59 et nerveli qui ont laissé une review pour 'Trahison et nouvelle alliance'. Cela me fait toujours plaisir de lire vos commentaires.

Ce troisième chapitre est assez dur, mais n'oublions pas que nous sommes à Azkaban et non pas à Disneyland...

Bonne lecture.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Auteur** : Sephora85

**Titre en latin : **Liberate me ex infernis

**Titre en français** : Libère-moi de l'enfer

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** : Tigrou19 qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : L'action de cette histoire se situe pendant l'été après la sixième année de Ginny Weasley à Poudlard. Ginny a des yeux verts et non pas marrons comme dans les livres. Sephora85 ignore complètement le septième tome. Le titre signifie 'Libère-moi de l'enfer'.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Liberate me ex infernis**

**Chapitre 3**** : Douche et Impérium**

Ginny ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle faisait face au mur, morne comme sa vie, comme son avenir. En avait-elle encore un ? Car même après sa libération dans trois ans, elle serait une paria méprisée et abhorrée. Marquée pour le reste de sa vie. Marquée en tant que traîtresse, en tant que prisonnière.

Trois ans. C'était une longue période lorsqu'on avait une vie normale. Mais ici ? C'était une éternité.

Elle n'était pas assez forte. Seul un petit nombre sortait sain d'esprit d'Azkaban. Elle avait seulement passé une nuit dans cet endroit et elle se sentait déjà claustrophobe. Seulement une nuit et sa notion du temps avait déjà disparu.

Sa bouche était tellement sèche, respirer devint une nouvelle fois difficile. Elle ne voulait pas laisser sa peur prendre le pouvoir en elle. Elle se redressa en saccade et prit une profonde inspiration.

Elle était seule sur la couchette. Un brusque coup de solitude la submergea. Elle regarda autour d'elle et se calma lorsqu'elle vit les deux hommes. Rogue arpentait la cellule alors que Malfoy était adossé au mur et fixait le néant.

Etait-ce ainsi que se passeraient ses journées à compter de maintenant ? Et cela jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent fous ?

Ils devaient s'enfuir. C'était la seule chance qu'ils avaient.

« Bonjour, quel que soit le moment de la journée qu'il puisse être. » La voix de Ginny était rauque en raison de la fraîcheur du donjon.

« Bon n'est pas le juste mot pour notre situation, ne pensez-vous pas ? », lâcha Rogue en la regardant de travers.

« Laisse-la tranquille, Severus. Ce n'est pas de sa faute », dit Malfoy calmement.

« Je ne savais que tu avais brusquement un faible pour les traîtres à leur sang. »

« Severus. Je te préviens, ne me provoque pas. »

« Je parie que Narcissa se retournerait dans sa tombe. »

Les deux hommes étaient désormais face à face, se lançant l'un l'autre des regards furieux. S'ils avaient eu leurs baguettes, ils auraient probablement commencé à se battre en duel. Ginny regarda la scène en état de choc.

« Comment oses-tu parler de Narcissa ! », siffla Lucius, menaçant.

Ginny était sûre qu'ils allaient commencer à se frapper l'un l'autre.

Elle se leva et se dirigea rapidement vers eux.

« Ca suffit ! » Elle se plaça entre eux et repoussa les deux hommes, du moins elle essaya. Ce n'était pas facile de repousser des hommes qui ont une tête de plus que vous. « Cessez de vous battre. C'est exactement ce qu'ils attendent », cria Ginny en colère.

Ils arrêtèrent de se fixer l'un l'autre et baissèrent leurs yeux sur la jeune femme qui était entre eux. Malfoy fit demi-tour et alla de nouveau s'adosser au même endroit qu'il occupait précédemment. Rogue s'effondra sur l'une des couchettes et secoua la tête.

« C'est l'enfer », murmura t-il.

« Je ne savais pas que votre femme était morte, Monsieur Malfoy. Je suis désolée », déclara Ginny, non sans hésitation.

L'homme blond la fixa.

« Cela s'est passé il y six mois. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a tuée ».

Ginny haleta et le regarda avec de gros yeux. Elle aurait voulu savoir pourquoi, comment, mais elle réprima sa curiosité.

« Appelez-moi Lucius. Les circonstances ne nécessitent pas de belles manières », dit-il d'un air las.

« Eh bien, va pour Lucius ».

« Savez-vous ce qui est arrivé à mon fils après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

Ginny put déceler de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux gris.

« Je ne sais pas… » Elle put voir la déception sur son visage. « Mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait été arrêté ou même tué, quelqu'un me l'aurait dit. Au moins avant d'être condamnée, ils me l'auraient dit ».

Lucius acquiesça de la tête avec un soupçon d'espoir dans ses yeux. Il détourna son regard d'elle et se perdit de nouveau dans ses pensées.

Ginny pouvait sentir les yeux posés sur sa personne. Elle détourna la tête et lui rendit son regard.

« Professeur Rogue, puis-je vous poser une question ? »

Il se moqua.

« C'était déjà une question ».

Cela signifiait certainement oui.

« Professeur… ».

« Je ne suis plus votre professeur. Appelez-moi Severus ».

Ginny cligna les yeux plusieurs fois, toute déroutée, mais elle se ressaisit rapidement.

« Pourquoi avez-vous tué Dumbledore ? »

Il lui lança un regard meurtrier.

« Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. Mais si vous voulez savoir, il m'a demandé de le faire », siffla-t-il irrité.

Ginny était sans voix. Qui sain d'esprit demanderait à quelqu'un de le tuer ? Rogue devait mentir.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée assis en silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

C'était le quatrième jour de son emprisonnement à Azkaban. S'il existait quelque part un endroit comme l'enfer, il devait certainement ressembler à Azkaban. Il n'y avait rien pour tuer le temps sauf réfléchir. Pendant des heures et des heures, Ginny se creusa la cervelle pour trouver un moyen pour s'échapper. Mais rien d'utile ne lui traversa l'esprit.

Réfléchir ! Elle devait réfléchir ! Mais elle était fatiguée de le faire. Ces trois derniers jours, elle n'avait fait d'autre que dormir, manger, boire, réfléchir, dormir… Et ainsi de suite.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup parlé à Lucius et à Severus. Chacun d'eux était beaucoup trop occupé à retourner ses pensées dans sa tête. Azkaban faisait cela pour vous.

Ginny ne supportait guère la saleté qui recouvrait son corps. Personne n'était venu les chercher pour les emmener à la douche depuis qu'elle avait été jetée dans cette cellule. C'était dégoûtant. Comment pouvait-on traiter des êtres humains comme cela ?

Elle avait déjà perdu beaucoup de poids depuis le début de son emprisonnement. La bouillie qu'ils recevaient une fois par jour n'était pas réellement nourrissante. Elle pouvait facilement sentir ses côtes et sa clavicule sous sa peau. Au moins, elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter pour les prochaines années, elle mourrait probablement de faim avant la fin du premier mois…

Le cliquetis des clés derrière la porte de la cellule retint son attention. Lucius et Severus se redressèrent de toute leur hauteur. Ils ne voulaient pas faire preuve de faiblesse. Ginny admira leur volonté.

Avec un grincement, la porte s'ouvrit, révélant deux gardes avec leurs baguettes en mains. Ginny sentit d'un coup la peur emplir ses entrailles. Elle se leva et se rapprocha de ses co-détenus.

« Quelle vue ! Vous formez un joli trio ! »

Ginny rougit profondément.

« Que voulez-vous ? », marmonna Lucius ennuyé.

« Endoloris ! », cria l'un des gardes. Lucius tomba à genoux mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Ginny cria sous le choc. Eh, ils se nommaient eux-mêmes le côté du bien ? Le sortilège fut levé. Elle fixa, inquiète, l'homme blond mais il se remit sur pieds immédiatement.

Elle pouvait voir la haine brûler dans ses yeux.

« Nous sommes ici pour vous emmener à la douche. Je suis certain que vous en avez besoin », dit un des gardes en ricanant d'une manière malicieuse. Cette fois-ci, ils restèrent tous silencieux.

Les gardes les conduisirent à travers l'étroit couloir de la prison, en passant devant des dizaines de portes en bois. Des portes qui menaient à la perdition. Des portes qui menaient à des centaines d'âmes perdues en attente d'aliénation mentale.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à la fin du couloir en face d'une énorme porte d'acier qui s'ouvrit dès que le garde la toucha avec sa baguette.

Ginny fut poussée à l'intérieur. L'humidité était écrasante, le froid presque insupportable.

Elle frissonna. La salle de douche était petite. Il y avait partout des pierres grises.

« Déshabillez-vous ! Tous les trois ! », ordonna l'un des gardes.

Elle regarda, toute incrédule, l'horrible homme. Pensait-il vraiment qu'elle allait se déshabiller devant lui ? Certainement pas !

« Pourquoi ne pas nous déshabiller un par un ? Nous allons geler en attendant que les autres prennent leur douche », dit Severus agacé.

Un sourire méchant apparut sur le visage du garde le plus vieux.

« Vous allez vous doucher tous ensemble ».

Ginny fut bouche bée. Etait-ce un jeu pour les gardes ? Ce n'était pas des hommes. C'était des monstres.

« Avec la jeune fille ? », demanda Lucius incrédule.

Un regard maniaque s'afficha sur la face du deuxième garde.

« Avec la jeune fille. Et maintenant, déshabillez-vous ! »

« Non. Lancez-moi l'Endoloris parce que je ne vais pas faire ce que vous demandez », grogna Severus.

Le garde rit comme un fou.

« Nous allons voir ».

Il leva sa baguette et Ginny regarda Severus d'un air inquiet. Mais au lieu de jeter le sortilège sur l'homme, il la toucha. Elle tomba immédiatement. Des cris sortaient de sa bouche. Agonie… Insupportable… Le monde tournoyait autour d'elle. Son corps se secouait d'une manière incontrôlée. La douleur cessa. Jamais elle n'avait connu de tels supplices. Elle sentit une main sur son bras. Elle ouvrit les yeux et rencontra des orbes gris. Lucius l'aida à se remettre debout. Son corps était encore tout tremblant, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

« Sale lâche ! Pourquoi lui avez-vous fait du mal ? », grommela Severus.

« Parce que vous semblez être insensible à la douleur. Maintenant, déshabillez-vous ! »

Ginny s'adossa contre le mur. Son corps semblait être en feu. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et leva les yeux. Severus et Lucius étaient en train d'enlever leurs vêtements. Lorsqu'ils commencèrent à déboucler leurs ceintures, elle détourna son regard.

« Avez-vous besoin d'une invitation particulière, jeune fille ? Vos amis attendent après vous ».

Ginny l'ignora. Elle ne se déshabillerait pas devant tous ces hommes.

« Eh bien, si vous ne le faites pas vous-même, je vais devoir le faire pour vous ». Le garde le plus vieux la regarda avidement.

Ginny se tint à l'écart de lui.

« Je vais le faire moi-même ».

Lentement, elle déboutonna son chemisier, descendit sa jupe et ôta ses chaussures. Son unique protection des regards salaces des gardes était désormais ses sous-vêtements noirs. Elle garda son regard rivé vers le sol. Elle ne pouvait faire face à aucun d'entre eux.

« Je pense que vous avez oublié quelque chose. Vos sous-vêtements, enlevez-les également ! »

Des larmes d'humiliation s'écoulèrent le long de son visage tandis qu'elle finissait de se déshabiller complètement. Ses yeux fixaient le sol, elle se dirigea vers la salle de douche, n'osant pas regarder Severus ou Lucius.

L'horrible voix du plus vieux garde rompit le silence.

« C'est vraiment un régal pour les yeux. Qu'en pensez-vous Malfoy, Rogue ? »

Elle leva les yeux et fixa Lucius et Severus, sa vision était floue en raison de ses larmes. Elle chercha à éviter les regards ravis des gardes. L'eau commença à tomber sur son corps. Elle se concentra à enlever la saleté de sa peau et ignora son environnement. Elle essaya de ne pas bouger de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, craignant de tomber sur les hommes nus à côté d'elle.

« Envie d'un peu plus d'action, Stanley ? »

« Bien sûr, Ricky ».

Ginny redouta de penser à quoi signifiait le mot action.

« Impedimenta ! »

Le sort toucha Lucius et le projeta contre Ginny, de sorte qu'ils tombèrent ensemble à terre. Ginny était sur le dos tandis que Lucius se trouvait au dessus d'elle. Elle regarda dans ses yeux et sanglota encore plus fort. Il se retira immédiatement de son corps et se retourna furieux vers les gardes.

« Est-ce que c'est la seule joie que vous ayez dans votre vie, sales sangs de bourbe ? »

Ginny se remit sur ses pieds et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine dans un geste protecteur.

« Qui avez-vous traité de sang de bourbe ? », cracha le garde dénommé Stanley.

Ricky leva sa baguette en souriant méchamment.

« Impérium ! »

Les yeux de Lucius devinrent vitreux. Stanley jeta un sort à Severus qui le lia au mur.

« Maintenant violez la jeune fille, Malfoy ! », ordonna Ricky complètement grisé.

Ginny lança un regard de pure horreur à Lucius. Son corps commença à trembler. Il était sous l'emprise de l'Impérium… il allait obéir à tous les ordres de ce fou. Elle recula jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche le mur froid.

« Arrêtez cela », siffla Severus.

Ginny respirait avec beaucoup de difficulté, son corps était collé contre le mur, elle n'avait aucune chance de s'échapper. Lucius la dominait et il la saisit par les épaules. Elle vit la lutte interne dans ses yeux.

« S'il vous plait, Lucius ! », implora-t-elle désespérément.

« Lucius ! », grogna Severus.

Soudain, il y eut un changement dans les yeux gris, ils redevinrent clairs. Il relâcha son emprise sur ses épaules et s'éloigna d'elle. Son visage était un masque de fureur.

« Pourquoi cela n'a-t-il pas marché ? », demanda Stanley tout penaud.

« Parce qu'un sorcier pathétique comme vous n'a pas le pouvoir de contrôler un sorcier puissant comme moi »

Lucius aurait tué ces deux idiots le temps d'un battement de cœur s'il avait eu sa baguette.

« Alors, je vais le faire moi-même », ricana Stanley d'un air malicieux.

« Non… », murmura Ginny en se cachant derrière Lucius. Elle était prête à vomir à chaque instant. Elle préférait mourir.

La porte de la salle claqua brusquement, deux autres gardes entrèrent.

« Stanley, Ricky, nous avons besoin de nous. Dépêchez-vous ! Ramenez-les à leur cellule ! »

La déception était visible sur le visage de Stanley mais heureusement ils durent obéir.

Soudainement, elle fut de nouveau habillée. Quelqu'un la traîna à travers les couloirs. Ginny était en état de choc. Elle voulait simplement mourir. Fermer les yeux pour ne jamais les rouvrir.

On la poussa et elle tomba à terre. Elle s'en foutait, elle souhaitait simplement mourir de froid. Tout était mieux que cet endroit, l'enfer ne pouvait être pire.

Elle se roula en boule, ignora tout autour d'elle. Si la mort était sa seule chance de s'en sortir, alors elle saisirait celle-ci. Elle devait s'échapper de cette humiliation, de cette noirceur, de ce désespoir, de cette peur, de cet enfer.

On la ramassa et la déposa sur l'une des couchettes. Ses cheveux furent repoussés hors de son visage. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Lucius était assis à côté d'elle et la regardait.

« Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé dans la salle de douche. Ils vont payer, nous allons les faire payer »

Elle mit sa tête dans ses mains.

« Que…Que… Faire… S'ils… Essaient… De… Nouveau… De... Me…Toucher… La… Prochaine… Fois… A… La douche ? », murmura Ginny désespérée.

« Nous devons nous échapper avant que cela n'arrive. Cela signifie que nous avons environ cinq jours pour quitter cet endroit », expliqua Severus comme si de rien n'était.

Ginny rit jaune.

« Vous devez vous reposez », déclara Lucius.

Ginny acquiesça simplement et ferma les yeux.

Lorsque Lucius fut certain qu'elle s'était endormie, il se tourna vers Severus.

« Nous devons trouver un moyen pour nous enfuir. Ils ont des gardes psychopathes depuis que la guerre a commencé », dit Lucius avec insistance.

« C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire ».

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir ici ».

Lucius commença à faire les cents pas.

Ginny écoutait leur discussion, elle ne pouvait pas dormir. Allaient-ils trouver une solution pour s'échapper de cet endroit ?

Le craquement de l'ouverture de la porte la fit sursauter. Revenaient-ils pour… Pour… ? Elle ne pouvait même pas penser à cela. Elle regarda avec crainte vers la porte mais c'était un autre garde qui se trouvait dans l'embrasure.

« Weasley, vous avez une visite. Venez avec moi ».

« Une visite ? » demanda-t-elle, toute incrédule tandis qu'elle se leva de la couchette.

« Oui, une personne qui s'appelle Hermione Granger », expliqua t-il.

Lucius et Severus la fixèrent, confus.

« Hermione ? »

Le garde acquiesça de la tête. Ginny le suivit hors de la cellule.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

Merci de me laisser une petite review. Cela m'encourage pour la traduction.

Je vous signale que j'ai commencé deux nouvelles traductions : 'Une belette dans la fosse aux serpents' et 'Jusqu'au jour de ma mort'. Pour les découvrir, allez sur mon profil.

A la semaine prochaine.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	4. Barrette et sang

Un grand merci à RUBIKA666, Spoiled Child, Muntaz, 666Naku, manelor, mel925, Aurelie Malfoy, molly59, nerveli et littlebeatle qui ont laissé une review pour 'Douche et Impérium'. Cela me fait toujours plaisir de lire vos commentaires.

Voici donc le quatrième chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Auteur** : Sephora85

**Titre en latin : **Liberate me ex infernis

**Titre en français** : Libère-moi de l'enfer

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** : Tigrou19 qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : L'action de cette histoire se situe pendant l'été après la sixième année de Ginny Weasley à Poudlard. Ginny a des yeux verts et non pas marrons comme dans les livres. Sephora85 ignore complètement le septième tome. Le titre signifie 'Libère-moi de l'enfer'.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Liberate me ex infernis**

**Chapitre 4**** : Barrette et sang**

La porte du parloir s'ouvrit et Ginny y rentra. Elle pouvait voir Hermione au fond de la pièce, assise à une petite table. Cette vision la blessa. Revoir son amie, une ancienne amie, lui rappela tout ce qu'elle voulait vraiment oublier. Cela lui rappela la trahison, sa vie antérieure… La première Ginny Weasley. Lentement, elle se rapprocha de l'autre jeune fille dont les yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc lorsqu'elle vit l'état de Ginny.

La rouquine s'assit en face d'Hermione et évita son regard.

« Vous avez quinze minutes avant mon retour », expliqua le garde avant de laisser les deux jeunes filles seules. Seules l'une avec l'autre, seules avec leur culpabilité, leur haine, leur rage…

« Oh Ginny. Je suis si terriblement désolée. Si j'avais été là lorsque c'est arrivé, je l'aurais empêché. » Hermione avait des larmes dans les yeux.

« Empêcher quoi ? Que je trahisse Harry ou qu'il me jette un Endoloris et qu'il m'envoie en prison ? » La colère était évidente dans la voix de Ginny, tandis qu'elle fixait Hermione dans les yeux.

« Ginny, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Harry… est obsédé. J'ai essayé de lui parler. De lui dire qu'il était allé trop loin mais il n'a pas voulu écouter. Il s'est également mis en colère contre moi et même Ron m'a aussi… accusé de trahison ! Le Ministère les soutient dans leur folie. C'est horrible. »

Ginny acquiesça de la tête tristement. Lentement, sa colère contre Hermione s'atténua.

« Tu as l'air bien pâle et maigre. Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer ce que c'est d'être à Azkaban. C'est comme l'enfer. Je partage une cellule avec Lucius et Severus… »

Hermione haleta et regarda son amie tout incrédule. « Oh mon Dieu ! »

« Crois-moi. Ce n'est pas le problème. Ils me traitent bien. »

« Bien ? Ce sont des mangemorts ! », déclara Hermione d'un air incrédule.

« Oui. Mais les gardes sont horribles. Aujourd'hui, ils voulaient… Ils voulaient me violer… », murmura Ginny, des larmes coulant sur son visage.

« Oh Ginny… Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je… Je… »

« C'est bon. J'ai simplement peur qu'ils réussissent la prochaine fois. Ce sera ma mort. »

« C'est pourquoi je suis là. »

Ginny regarda son amie, confuse.

« Je vais quitter le monde magique pendant un certain temps. J'ai simplement besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Tout va terriblement mal. Ron et Harry ont changé. Je ne veux plus me battre… »

« Hermione… C'est pourquoi tu es venue ici ? »

Soudain, elle sentit quelqu'un s'immiscer dans son esprit et elle entendit la voix d'Hermione dans sa tête.

_Ginny, ne te défends pas. J'ai appris la légimencie. Et ce que je vais te dire est dangereux. Personne ne doit l'entendre. Je sais que les gardes peuvent écouter tout ce qui se dit dans le parloir. Aie confiance en moi, s'il te plait._

Ginny hocha de la tête.

_Je veux t'aider. Je connais un moyen pour s'enfuir._

Les yeux de Ginny s'élargirent.

_La barrette que j'ai dans mes cheveux est en fait un portoloin. Je vais te la donner. Mais Azkaban est protégé. Le seul endroit où il peut fonctionner est le toit de l'immeuble. _

Hermione enleva la barrette de ses cheveux et la donna à l'autre jeune fille qui la mit dans sa chevelure rousse.

_Ecoute attentivement. J'ai lu sur les problèmes d'Azkaban. Il manque de gardes. Durant les sept prochains jours, il y aura moitié moins de gardes qu'habitude. C'est ton unique chance. Tu dois trouver un moyen pour pouvoir monter sur le toit. Quand tu y seras, il te suffira d'ôter la fleur de la barrette. Cela activera le portoloin. Il te transporta dans une forêt à quelques kilomètres de Pré-au-Lard._

« Hermione, je te remercie pour ta visite. Merci pour tout ! » Ginny ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes.

« C'est bon, Ginny. »

« Nous reverrons-vous l'une et l'autre un jour ? »

« Je l'espère, Ginny. Mais, je ne sais pas si je reviendrais dans le monde magique. Il y a partout de la haine. Les deux côtés font d'horribles choses… » La voix d'Hermione s'ébranla légèrement.

La porte du parloir s'ouvrit de nouveau et le garde entra.

« C'est terminé. Venez avec moi, Weasley. »

Ginny donna à son amie un dernier sourire avant de se retourner et de suivre le garde à travers les couloirs. Elle était si excitée. Elle dut réprimer son envie de toucher la barrette sur sa tête. Cet objet qui signifiait l'espoir mais également la liberté, le soleil, la vie, la joie… S'échapper de cet enfer… Elle devait juste monter sur le toit.

Un craquement la réveilla de ses pensées, c'était dans un état second qu'elle était rentrée dans la cellule. La porte se referma derrière elle. Elle resta là comme river au sol.

« Ginny, est-ce que tout va bien ? », demanda Lucius tandis qu'il se levait de la couchette. Les deux hommes la regardaient d'un air curieux.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois les yeux avant qu'un large sourire n'apparaisse sur son visage. Dans un mouvement rapide, elle étreignit Lucius qui sembla être trop choqué pour réagir. Puis elle s'éloigna de lui et alla enlacer Severus. Les deux hommes échangèrent des regards inquiets. Quand l'homme aux cheveux noirs s'éclaircit bruyamment sa voix. Ginny relâcha son étreinte.

Elle enleva la barrette de ses cheveux et la montra aux deux hommes devant elle.

« Savez-vous ce que c'est ? », leur demanda t-elle euphorique. Severus et Lucius lui lancèrent des regards qui indiquaient clairement qu'ils pensaient qu'elle était devenue folle.

« C'est une sorte de décoration pour les cheveux. » Le sarcasme sortit de la voix de Severus.

« Non ! C'est notre billet pour la liberté. », déclara t-elle satisfaite.

« Elle a perdu la tête. », dit Lucius l'air de rien.

« Non, je ne suis pas folle. C'est le portoloin que m'a donné Hermione. Il nous transportera jusqu'à une forêt près de Pré-au-Lard .» Les expressions sur les visages de ses co-détenus changèrent immédiatement. Severus s'empara de la barrette et la regarda de plus près.

« Es-tu sérieuse ? » Lucius la regarda dans les yeux.

« Oui, mais nous devons aller sur le toit de l'immeuble pour pouvoir l'utiliser. Hermione m'a dit qu'Azkaban manquera de gardes la semaine prochaine. »

« Il n'y a qu'une seule possibilité pour nous de quitter cette cellule et de pouvoir monter sur le toit, c'est lorsque les gardes viennent nous chercher pour la douche », expliqua Lucius songeur.

« Oui, cela pourrait marcher. » Severus rendit la barrette à Ginny.

« Les gardes sont des imbéciles. Cela ne sera pas un problème pour les dominer. Si ce sont les gardes nommés Stanley et Ricky, ce que j'espère, qui viennent nous chercher pour nous emmener à la douche, nous avons un autre avantage sur eux. Ils sont beaucoup plus petits que Severus et moi, nous pourrons donc les maîtriser physiquement. »

« Cela semble réaliste », dit Ginny pleine d'espoirs.

« Est-ce que mademoiselle Granger sait que vous avez l'intention de nous prendre avec vous ? » Severus regarda la jeune femme d'un air moqueur.

« Non. Elle était seulement inquiète pour moi. Elle n'a pas confiance en vous. »

« La sang-de-bourbe serait certainement choquée », dit Lucius d'une voix traînante et avec un petit sourire.

« Ne l'appelez pas comme ça. Je déteste ce mot. Il est horrible. » Ginny regarda fixement dans les yeux de Lucius.

« Comment voulez-vous l'appeler en tant que sorcière au sang pur ? » Son sourcil s'arqua d'un air interrogateur.

« Elle est une sorcière ordinaire tout comme moi. »

Les lèvres de Lucius se plissèrent légèrement. « Si vous voulez croire cela… »

« Ce n'est pas le moment de discuter de vos convictions. Nous avons d'autres problèmes plus urgents à résoudre », grogna Severus, irrité. « Nous devons mettre au point un stratégie visant à éliminer les gardes. »

« Eliminer ? » Ginny s'assit sur la couchette, tandis qu'elle regardait les deux hommes d'un air interrogateur.

« Oui, éliminer. Peu importe comment. » Severus s'adossa contre le mur et réfléchit à un plan.

« Voulez-vous dire que nous devons les tuer ? » La voix de Ginny s'étrangla légèrement. Lucius s'alla s'asseoir sur la couchette à côté d'elle, il la prit par le menton et la força à le regarder au fond des yeux.

« Si s'échapper de cet endroit exige de tuer, alors nous le ferons. Souvenez-vous de ce qu'ils vous ont fait dans la douche, Ginny. Croyez-moi, ils ne nous montrent aucune pitié, de sorte qu'ils ne méritent pas la nôtre par ailleurs. » Le visage de Lucius n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle hocha simplement de la tête. Il avait raison. Ils devaient fuir, peu importe les moyens. Ces gardes étaient des monstres.

« Mais, je ne pense pas être capable de tuer. Je n'ai jamais fait cela », expliqua t-elle aux deux hommes.

Lucius gloussa. Severus se moqua d'elle et secoua la tête.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas à ce sujet. Avez-vous oublié qui nous sommes ? Croyez-moi, nous n'hésiterons pas à le faire si cela est nécessaire », dit l'homme aux cheveux sombres d'un air condescendant.

Comment aurait-elle pu oublier cela ? Ils étaient des mangemorts. Ils savaient se débarrasser des gens. Ginny frissonna légèrement. Voulait-elle passer des semaines, voire des mois avec eux pendant tout le temps qu'ils devraient se cacher ? Elle n'avait pas le choix. Ils savaient comment se soustraire du Ministère et peut-être la protégeraient-ils ? Le feraient-ils ?

« Que se passe t-il lorsque nous arrivons dans la forêt ? », demanda t-elle avec hésitation.

« Nous devons trouver un endroit pour nous cacher et puis devrons entrer en contact avec nos alliés », déclara Rogue.

« Où est la garantie que vous ne m'abandonnerez pas dès lors que nous nous serons échappés ? »

« Vous devez nous faire confiance car nous n'avons pas nos baguettes faire un serment inviolable », marmonna Severus ennuyé.

« Faire confiance ? J'ai appris à la dure où vous finissez si vous faites confiance. Je n'ai pas l'intention de refaire la même erreur », siffla Ginny en sautant hors de la couchette et en fixant son ancien professeur.

« Il existe une autre possibilité », énonça Lucius avec une voix traînante et en se redressant. « Le serment du sang. »

« Le serment du sang ? » Elle le regarda toute confuse.

« Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ce genre de serment, Lucius. » Severus rappela ce fait à l'homme blond.

« Je vais le faire, Severus. »

« Quelqu'un aurait-il l'obligeance de m'expliquer ce qu'est un serment du sang ? », cria Ginny, indignée.

Lucius se tourna vers avec un petit sourire moqueur. « C'est un serment qui se fait sans baguette entre sang purs. Si vous le rompez, vous mourez. »

Elle regarda bouche bée.

« Un tel serment peut-il vous mettre à l'aise, Ginny ? », lui demanda Lucius en se rapprochant d'elle.

« Umm…Oui. »

« Severus, casse le gobelet, s'il te plaît. »

Lucius l'attira à lui et lui releva en premier lieu la manche de son bras droit avant de faire de même chose à son propre membre.

Elle regarda vers le bas de son avant-bras, confuse. « Où est…Umm… la marque des ténèbres ? »

« C'est toujours sur le bras gauche », interrompit Severus en déposant dans la paume gauche de Lucius, qui s'en servit pour entailler son avant-bras droit.

Ginny eut la nausée. Lucius n'avait pas bronché pendant l'exécution son geste. Le sang s'écoulait lentement de la coupure. Ginny ne pouvait détourner ses yeux de celle-ci même si elle se sentait malade à sa vue.

« Voulez-vous le faire par vous-même ? », lui demanda Lucius d'une voix calme. La jeune femme secoua la tête avec véhémence.

« Ca va faire mal. Prête ? » Ses yeux gris percèrent les siens verts.

« Oui. »

Lucius pressa le morceau contre la peau douce de son avant-bras et lui fit une entaille. Ginny gémit de douleur. Des larmes montèrent dans ses yeux. Ses jambes cédèrent et elle serait tombée à terre si Severus ne l'avait pas retenue par la taille.

Lucius pressa son bras saignant contre le sien. Leurs sangs se mélangèrent. Ginny regarda la scène tout impressionnée.

« Je jure par le sang pur qui coule dans mes veines que moi, Lucius Malfoy, chef de la pure et ancienne lignée des Malfoy, descendant d'Abraxas Malfoy, vous aiderai, Ginevra Weasley, à vous cacher du Ministère, vous protégerai de vos ennemis et vous garderai en sécurité. »

« C'est à vous, Ginny. Vous devez jurer de nous prendre avec vous, de ne pas révéler nos cachettes et de ne pas parler à personne des faits et des gens qui vous pourriez voir pendant le temps que nous allons devoir passer ensemble à moins que nous vous le permettions », lui dit Severus sérieusement.

Ginny déglutit mais elle n'était pas une lâche. Elle avait besoin d'eux et il était juste qu'elle leur promette de garder leurs secrets.

« Je jure par le sang pur qui coule dans mes veines que moi, Ginevra Weasley, membre de la pure lignée des Weasley, fille d'Arthur Weasley, vous prends vous, Lucius Malfoy, et vous, Severus Rogue, avec moi pour nous échapper. Je ne dévoilerai pas nos cachettes et ne parlerai à personne des faits et des gens que je pourrais voir pendant le temps que nous allons devoir passer ensemble à moins que vous me l'autorisiez. »

L'air autour d'eux sembla se charger d'électricité. Elle sentit son sang, le sang de Lucius pulser à travers ses veines et l'emplir. Elle ne pouvait détourner son regard de ses yeux gris comme de l'acier fondu… Elle avait besoin d'être près de lui, maintenant, demain, toujours, à jamais… Son corps l'appelait, l'aspirait, l'épinglait. A ce moment précis, elle sut que son absence ne lui causerait rien d'autre que de la douleur. Quelque chose de profond dans son esprit lui dit qu'elle ne le laisserait jamais partir.

Soudain tout se termina, cet instant de grande intensité était passé.

Ginny prit une profonde inspiration en regardant son bras ensanglanté. Quelque chose dans son estomac se retourna et cela lui fit tourner la tête, sa vision devint floue puis tout devint noir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

Je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.

En attendant, passez une bonne semaine et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	5. Prédateur et évasion

Bonjour,

Mon ordinateur portable a eu un problème avec son disque dur. J'ai perdu une soixantaine de chapitres traduits publiés ou non sur . Je suis assez démoralisée par cette énorme perte. Par conséquent je ne serais pas en mesure de publier les prochains chapitres de mes traductions en cours avant dix ou quinze jours ; le temps que mon ordinateur soit réparé, que je retraduise certains chapitres perdus et que mes beta readers les relisent et les corrigent éventuellement…

Deux chapitres traduits qui étaient en relecture chez Tigrou19, ont échappé à la catastrophe. Je profite d'une visite chez une de mes amies qui a une connexion internet pour les mettre en ligne.

J'attends nos reviews et j'espère qu'elles seront très nombreuses pour me remonter le moral.

En attendant, je vous dis à très bientôt.

DiagonAlleyParis

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Un grand merci à RUBIKA666, Muntaz, 666Naku, mel925, Aurelie Malfoy, molly59, Veny Rogue, Lucius Snape, Severine5890, littlebeattle et MarineD qui ont laissé une review pour 'Barrette et sang'. Cela me fait toujours plaisir de lire vos commentaires. Je suis très heureuse que l'histoire plaise à autant de personnes.

Voici donc le cinquième chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Auteur** : Sephora85

**Titre en latin : **Liberate me ex infernis

**Titre en français** : Libère-moi de l'enfer

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** : Tigrou19 qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : L'action de cette histoire se situe pendant l'été après la sixième année de Ginny Weasley à Poudlard. Ginny a des yeux verts et non pas marrons comme dans les livres. Sephora85 ignore complètement le septième tome. Le titre signifie 'Libère-moi de l'enfer'.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Liberate me ex infernis**

**Chapitre 5**** : Prédateur et évasion**

Severus retint la jeune fille par la taille, la souleva et l'allongea sur la couchette. Il déchira une bande de la couverture et fit un bandage au bras sanglant de Ginny.

« Dis-moi, Lucius. Pourquoi as-tu pris le risque de faire un tel serment ? »

Le sorcier blond, qui s'occupait présentement à soigner sa propre blessure, lui répondit :

« Severus, toi qui es toujours fier de ton intelligence, tu devrais réussir à comprendre. Mais je vais t'épargner cet effort et je vais te le dire. » L'autre homme prit un air renfrogné. « J'ai fait ce serment parce que je ne veux pas prendre le risque que la jeune fille s'échappe sans nous ; sans son portoloin, nos chances sont minces. Et puis, il y a encore le fait que je méprise Arthur Weasley et que j'utiliserai tous les moyens pour l'écraser. Peux-tu imaginer quelle sera sa réaction lorsqu'il découvrira que son unique fille fraternise avec l'ennemi ? » Un sourire espiègle apparut sur son visage aristocratique.

« C'est tout ? Il n'y a pas donc pas de lien entre ton serment de l'aider et la manière dont tu la regardes tout le temps ? », demanda Severus avec dérision.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Elle n'est qu'une jeune fille, rien de plus, une traîtresse à son sang à vrai dire... Je pense qu'Azkaban te fait voir des choses qui n'existent pas. »

« Si tu le dis, Lucius… Si tu le dis… »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle faisait de nouveau face au mur. Un murmure s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle regarda son bras bandé, la cause de ses élancements douloureux. Le tissu était rouge sang. Elle détourna son regard et lutta contre la nausée qui venait. Elle sentit un corps chaud pressé contre son dos. Le silence planait sur la cellule. Seules les respirations régulières des deux autres occupants pouvaient être entendues. Ils dormaient.

Ginny se retourna prudemment, ne voulant pas réveiller le dormeur à ses côtés. Elle regarda Lucius. Son expression était tendue. Faisait-il un cauchemar ?

Elle profita de l'occasion pour l'observer attentivement. Il était vraiment beau. Cruellement beau. Son visage lui rappela un ange endormi. Mais si une chose était sûre : c'était le fait que Lucius Malfoy n'était pas un ange et même pas du tout. Il n'était peut-être pas diabolique, du moins pas en général, mais il n'était pas très gentil non plus.

Il lui rappelait un prédateur, un délicat jaguar. Dangereux mais fascinant. Mortel mais attrayant. Un moment détendu puis prêt à se tapir afin d'avoir une chance d'attaquer une proie. Dangereusement beau. Même si vous le souhaiteriez, vous ne pourriez pas détourner votre regard de lui. Vous voulez être proche, bien que vous sachiez que vous ne le devriez pas, que c'est dangereux, que c'est irrationnel.

Soudain, ces yeux gris la fixaient, un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres. « Voyez-vous quelque chose qui vous plaît ? » Sa voix était rauque mais toujours sans heurt. Il était le seul qui réussissait à faire cela.

Ginny rougit, elle se sentit comme une biche prise au piège. Elle se força à sourire. « J'examine, tout simplement. »

« Et qu'est-ce que vous examinez, humm ? »

« Un prédateur inconnu. » Ginny sourit avec un air espiègle.

« Un prédateur ? Dites-moi, Ginny, si vous aviez le choix, choisiriez-vous l'inoffensif et docile mais morne antilope ou plutôt l'indomptable et dangereux mais exaltant lion ? »

« Cela dépend si le lion veut me manger ou s'il veut se servir de sa force pour me protéger. Mais généralement, je préfère le lion. »

Un large sourire moqueur apparut sur son visage. « Alors, dites-moi comment l'insipide garçon Potter a-t-il pu capter votre intérêt ? Il a été votre petit ami, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le sourire de Ginny s'évanouit momentanément. Un nœud désagréable se fit dans son estomac. Elle détourna son regard tandis qu'elle tripota son bandage.

« Il… Je… C'était il y a bien longtemps. Il y a un an. J'étais jeune et stupide. C'est fini maintenant. Je ne veux plus parler de cela. Toutes ces choses appartiennent à ma vie passée. »

Pourquoi est-ce que tous ces souvenirs la blessaient si gravement ? Elle voulait les réprimer et ne plus jamais les laisser éclore de nouveau.

« Je comprends. Je n'en ferai plus mention. » Il la regarda attentivement.

« Pensez-vous que nous réussirons à nous enfuir ? Je ne peux plus supporter cette cellule. », dit-elle en essayant de changer de sujet.

« Nous devons réussir. » Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Ginny acquiesça de la tête dans l'affirmative.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aujourd'hui était son huitième jour d'emprisonnement et si tout se passait bien, ce serait le dernier. Elle se sentait faible, exténuée. Ces derniers temps, son corps n'avait eu rien d'autre que de la bouillie et de l'eau, de plus cette maudite humidité lui ôtait toutes ses forces. Elle regarda les deux hommes discuter du plan une dernière fois avec des voix tendues. Ils étaient également plus minces qu'avant leur emprisonnement mais leurs corps plus grands avaient mieux supporté cette situation.

Ginny toucha prudemment la barrette dans ses cheveux. C'était l'espoir. Ils n'auraient que cette chance. Cela devait marcher. Son bras lui faisait encore mal. La blessure était douloureuse et rouge. Elle avait vraiment besoin d'une potion guérissante.

Comme ils en avaient discuté plus tôt, elle ouvrit les boutons sur la partie supérieure de son chemisier et renforça son soutien-gorge pour obtenir un effet pigeonnant. Cela révélait son décolleté pour attirer l'attention des gardes. Ginny n'était pas sûre que cela marche. Son chemisier et sa peau étaient sales et elle avait perdu du poids. Elle doutait que l'exposition de sa poitrine puisse capter le regard de leurs geôliers et elle exprima ses doutes à ses compagnons.

« Je ne pense pas qu'ils remarqueront que mes boutons sont ouverts. », murmura-t-elle irritée. Les hommes tournèrent autour d'elle, leurs regards fixaient sa poitrine. Elle se sentait assez gênée.

« Je suis sûr à cent pour cent que les gardes vont contempler vos avantages. », dit Lucius d'une voix traînante et avec un air suffisant, mais non sans détourner ses yeux de sa poitrine.

Ginny s'éclaircit sa voix, ce qui attira leur attention sur la partie supérieure de son corps.

« Merci de remarquer que j'ai un visage. », lâcha-t-elle et elle continua : « Mais ma peau est toute poussiéreuse ! »

« Croyez-moi, les hommes ne peuvent ignorer cela. Lors de nos raids, il y avait des femmes plus vulgaires que vous ne l'êtes présentement et néanmoins, nous étions… »

« Severus ! », coupa Lucius en interrompant son ami avec un ton de mise en garde, et il hocha la tête en direction de Ginny dont les yeux s'étaient élargis sous le choc.

Tout à coup, il y eut ce bruit qu'ils avaient attendu durant tous ces jours. Le cliquetis des clés fut suivi par un craquement reconnaissable. La porte s'ouvrit en grand, révélant des Stanley et Ricky souriant salement.

« Hé poupée, est-ce qu'on t'a manqué ? » Ricky loucha sur Ginny.

« Venez ! Après votre douche, nous pourrons nous amuser tous ensemble. » Stanley échangea des regards amusés avec Ricky. Severus et Lucius lancèrent à Ginny des clins d'œil d'encouragement.

Elle serra les dents et suivit les gardes hors de la cellule. Elle essaya de se mouvoir d'une manière un peu provocante pour capter leur attention. A sa grande surprise, cela fonctionna. Ils regardèrent à plusieurs reprises son décolleté et devinrent inattentifs à ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Les hommes sont si naïfs, pensa Ginny en riant intérieurement. Il semblait qu'ils avaient complètement oublié les prisonniers masculins. Ginny se pencha en avant, en faisant semblant de se toucher une cheville douloureuse, tout en donnant aux gardes la possibilité d'avoir une jolie vue sur son corps.

Cet instant d'inattention leur fut fatal, Lucius projeta le plus petit, Ricky, contre le mur tandis que Severus frappa violemment la tête de Stanley avec son coude. Du sang sortit des nez des gardes. Stanley lâcha sa baguette dans une tentative d'essuyer les saignements. Mauvaise décision : Ginny attrapa immédiatement celle-ci tandis que Lucius était encore aux prises avec Ricky qui jetait des sorts dans toutes les directions. Stanley, comme un fou, donnait de grands coups de poing et essayait d'assommer Severus.

Les deux gardes commencèrent à crier mais Ginny eut l'esprit vif et lança un 'Silencio' qui les réduisit au silence en quelques secondes. C'était trop dangereux de jeter d'autres sorts à Stanley et à Ricky alors que Severus et Lucius continuaient à se battre avec eux. Elle pouvait blesser l'un de ses compagnons. Le visage de Ricky fut pris de panique lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait plus crier. Apparemment, il n'était pas capable de faire de la magie sans baguette. Ginny sourit à elle-même.

Heureusement, Lucius saisit la baguette de Ricky et lui jeta un sortilège à la vitesse de l'éclair, celui-ci s'effondra au sol, du sang sortant de sa bouche. Ginny assista à la scène, paralysée d'horreur. Etait-il mort ou simplement inconscient ? Elle n'avait pas entendu le sort utilisé par Lucius car il était tout à fait capable de faire de la magie sans baguette.

Severus donna un nouveau coup de poing sur le nez de Stanley, cela l'envoya à terre. Ginny voulut le stupéfier mais Lucius fut plus rapide. « Impérium ! »

Ginny le regarda bouche bée, confuse. « Et à quoi cela va-t-il servir ? »

Severus et Lucius lui adressèrent des regards qui disaient qu'elle était stupide. « Connaissez-vous le chemin pour aller sur le toit d'Azkaban ? ». Lucius la fixa d'un air interrogateur.

Elle secoua la tête, en colère contre sa propre stupidité.

« Donnez-moi la baguette. », exigea Severus.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je suis un mangemort et que vous ne l'êtes pas. Maintenant, donnez-la moi ! » Il la regarda dans l'expectative.

Ginny grogna sournoisement mais remit la baguette. Il la prit avec une lueur ravie dans les yeux. Avoir de nouveau un tel instrument en main semblait leur plaire énormément.

« Guide-nous sur le toit de ce bâtiment ! » Lucius ordonna ses instructions à Stanley qui était sous le sortilège de l''Impérium', celui-ci obéit docilement. Il n'avait pas de signe de lutte intérieure dans ses yeux, comme Ginny l'avait vu dans le regard de Lucius qu'il y a quelques jours auparavant.

Ils traversèrent des dizaines de couloirs, tournant à droite puis à gauche puis de nouveau à droite… Pour Ginny, c'était comme un labyrinthe… Finalement, ils arrivèrent à un escalier en colimaçon avec au moins cent marches. Ginny ne pouvait pas discerner la fin de celui-ci mais peut être était-ce seulement un effet d'optique.

Ils commencèrent à gravir les marches à la grande confusion de Ginny, Stanley ne prit pas la tête. Lucius le fit passer en dernière position, après eux trois. Mais cette fois, elle s'abstint de demander la raison de cela.

L'ascension donna le vertige à Ginny. Elle ne cessait de s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Severus rentra dans elle et lui lança un méchant regard.

« Comptez-vous faire la sieste ici ? »

« Non, mais je suis épuisée. », siffla t-elle.

« Nous n'avons pas le temps pour cela. », grogna Severus.

Lucius se tourna vers eux. « Pourriez-vous… » Il s'interrompit, son corps se raidit.

Il y avait des voix, les yeux de Ginny s'écarquillèrent. Ils étaient recherchés par d'autres gardes. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Lucius se précipita dans l'escalier, il montait deux marches en une fois. Ginny et Severus courraient derrière lui, accompagné par Stanley. Les voix se rapprochèrent d'une manière drastique. Elle pouvait déjà apercevoir des têtes sous eux dans l'escalier. Ginny pouvait à peine respirer. Ils devaient s'échapper. Cela devait marcher.

« Baissez la tête ! » leur cria Lucius. Ginny hésita mais elle fut entraînée par Severus. Elle sentit un sort voler au dessus de son visage. Il toucha Stanley qui se mit à descendre les marches comme une boule de bowling et rentra en collision avec les autres gardes.

Lucius saisit le bras de Ginny et la traîna derrière lui. Ils courraient si vite, Ginny pensait qu'elle allait vomir à chaque instant.

Puis il y eut une porte, Lucius la fit sauter avec un mouvement de sa baguette, cela dégagea leur chemin vers le toit. Il faisait noir dehors, Ginny prit une profonde inspiration et apprécia l'air frais.

Soudain, un sort frôla son oreille. Quatre gardes étaient derrière eux sur le toit et jetaient des sortilèges en direction des trois prisonniers. Oh mon Dieu… Lucius et Severus commencèrent à se battre avec eux. Ginny dut se cacher derrière eux car elle n'avait pas de baguette pour participer au combat.

De méchants sorts de différentes couleurs étaient lancés dans les airs. Les seuls bruits étaient ceux des sortilèges ratés et le souffle du vent. Ginny suffoquait presque de peur que les gardes puissent gagner.

Elle prit la barrette dans ses cheveux. Le serment l'empêchait de s'enfuir seule mais elle ne l'aurait pas fait de toute manière. Cela aurait été injuste voire même une trahison. Elle savait comment c'était d'être trahie, elle ne le ferait pas aux autres.

Un des gardes tomba à terre, touché par un sort. Cette fois-ci, Ginny sut qu'il était mort. Ses entailles sortaient d'une énorme blessure dans le ventre. Ginny se retourna et vomit sur le toit. Elle était convaincue que cette vision allait la hanter pendant plusieurs semaines.

C'était de la magie noire, un sortilège de cette magie noire qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qu'elle ne voulait pas connaître non plus. Ils devaient s'en aller.

Ginny se rapprocha de Lucius et de Severus en tenant fermement la barrette dans sa main. Elle était prête.

« Saisissez-moi ! », cria t-elle en direction de ses complices. Lucius toucha son épaule avec sa main gauche alors qu'il jetait des sorts avec sa main droite. Severus était encore trop occupé par les combats.

« Severus ! », cria Ginny rageusement. L'homme la prit par son autre épaule.

C'était le moment : elle arracha la fleur de la barrette en souhaitant qu'aucun sortilège ne vienne toucher l'un d'entre eux.

Le toit disparut de sa vue, la pression du transplanage compressa son corps. Elle ferma les yeux en priant que la prochaine fois qu'elle les ouvrirait, ce soit pour les poser sur une forêt les entourant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, ils ont réussi à atteindre le toit mais sont-ils vraiment libres ? Rendez-vous dans une semaine pour le savoir.

En attendant, merci de me laisser une petite review.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	6. Fièvre et métamorphose

Un grand merci à '…' (C'est un drôle de nom, n'est-ce pas ?), RUBIKA666, Muntaz, 666Naku, mel925, Aurelie Malfoy, molly59, Veny Rogue, Lucius Snape, Severine5890, luna et MarineD qui ont laissé une review pour 'Prédateur et évasion'. Vos petits mots m'ont aidé à surmonter la perte des chapitres précédents…Snif, snif…

Voici donc le sixième chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Auteur** : Sephora85

**Titre en latin : **Liberate me ex infernis

**Titre en français** : Libère-moi de l'enfer

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** : Tigrou19 qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : L'action de cette histoire se situe pendant l'été après la sixième année de Ginny Weasley à Poudlard. Ginny a des yeux verts et non pas marrons comme dans les livres. Sephora85 ignore complètement le septième tome. Le titre signifie 'Libère-moi de l'enfer'.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Liberate me ex infernis**

**Chapitre 6**** : Fièvre et métamorphose**

La pression sur son corps cessa. Ginny sentit de nouveau la terre ferme sous ses pieds. Elle ouvrit les yeux avec hésitation, effrayée par ce qu'elle pourrait voir.

Des rires s'échappèrent de ses lèvres. Peu après, son rire fut perturbé par de fréquents sanglots, des larmes coulèrent sur son visage. Puis ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent pour être remplacés par des spasmes incontrôlés. Elle tomba à genoux, ses mains effleurèrent la douce herbe du sol. Ses oreilles écoutèrent le léger bruissement des feuilles, l'apaisant souffle du vent, l'appel lointain d'un hibou. Une main toucha son bras et l'aida à se redresser.

« Ginny, nous ne sommes pas encore en sécurité. Nous ne pouvons rester ici. »

Elle fixa le visage de Lucius, celui-ci était éclairé par le clair de lune. L'éclat de celui-ci intensifiait la couleur grise de ses yeux, ces derniers ressemblaient à deux orbes argentés comme l'astre de la nuit…

« Pourrons-nous jamais être en sécurité ? », murmura t-elle, son regard lui implorant de lui répondre par l'affirmative.

« Avec moi, vous serez toujours en sécurité… », dit-il d'une voix traînante. Un petit sourire lui tira les coins de la bouche lorsqu'il la prit par la taille. Pendant un court instant, Ginny pensa qu'il allait l'embrasser. Cela devait être l'effet de la lune. Elle voulait simplement blâmer celle-ci pour ses déconcertantes pensées…

« Désolé d'interrompre votre touchante intimité, mais nous devons partir. Je ne veux pas repartir pour Azkaban en raison de votre sensiblerie. », grogna Severus, irrité.

« Ahhh… Severus, tu devrais laisser entrer quelques touches de joie dans ta vie. », déclara Lucius par dérision en s'éloignant légèrement de Ginny.

« Vous pourrez avoir toutes les joies possibles dès que nous serons dans un endroit totalement sûr. » Le regard de Severus erra sans façon du sorcier blond à la jeune Weasley.

« Oh, là, là ! N'y a-t-il pas là comme un soupçon de jalousie ? » Lucius arqua un de ses sourcils d'un air interrogateur.

La face de Severus prit un air renfrogné, il fit demi-tour puis se dirigea à grands pas vers une clairière.

Ginny avait assisté à la scène toute confuse. Lucius secoua la tête, d'un air amusé avant de suivre son ami. « Venez, Ginny. »

Elle courut derrière les deux hommes et trébucha plusieurs fois en raison de l'obscurité.

« Pourquoi n'éclairez-vous pas l'environnement avec votre baguette ? Je peux difficilement voir où je mets les pieds. », siffla-t-elle, ennuyée, en souhaitant en avoir une en propre.

« N'avez-vous jamais entendu parler de la traçabilité des baguettes, Ginny ? Si nous les utilisions, ils pourraient nous retrouver en un clin d'œil. », dit Severus en se moquant d'elle.

« Ne me parlez pas comme si j'étais encore une étudiante, parce que vous n'êtes plus mon professeur ! », rétorqua t-elle.

« Je ne parlerai pas comme un enseignant si vous faisiez seulement un peu travailler vos méninges de temps en temps. »

« Je suis désolée. C'est ma première échappée. Tout le monde n'a pas une expérience criminelle comme vous. », cracha Ginny agressive.

« Puis-je vous rappeler que, pour l'opinion publique, vous êtes une criminelle ? Sinon, vous n'auriez pas été à Azkaban. » Il lui adressa un regard malveillant.

« Mais j'étais innocente ! »

« Cela dépend de votre perception des évènements. Potter et votre famille vous perçoivent comme une criminelle. »

« Ne me parler pas d'eux ! J'ai simplement essayé d'empêcher la mort de quelqu'un alors que vous, vous n'êtes qu'un assassin. »

« Vous êtes tout simplement comme Potter. Egocentrique. Vous pensez que vous êtes la seule personne qui sait ce qui est bon ou mauvais. Mais laissez-moi vous dire quelque chose : vous êtes comme nous ! Vous vous êtes battue pour ce que vous pensiez être juste ! », hurla Rogue.

« Je… »

« Cessez cette querelle ! C'est éprouvant, à la fin. On dirait un couple de vieux mariés. » Lucius leur lança à chacun d'eux un regard furieux. Après cette réprimande, ils marchèrent en silence durant les trois heures suivantes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny se sentait terriblement fatiguée. Il faisait nuit et ils n'avaient pas dormi depuis plus de vingt heures maintenant. Toute cette agitation autour de leur évasion était très exigeante.

Elle étouffa un bâillement et faillit tomber sur une petite pierre.

« Nous devrions nous reposer. », suggéra Severus en remarquant la lassitude de Ginny.

Ils regardèrent tout autour d'eux à la recherche d'un endroit abrité. Il y avait un énorme chêne mort ; l'arbre avait un tronc creux, cela ressemblait à une grotte. C'était juste assez grand pour eux.

Lucius et Severus entrèrent dans le tronc et s'écroulèrent sur le sol. Ginny hésita un instant, elle réfléchissait à la possibilité de glisser entre eux. Cela lui permettrait d'avoir la chaleur dont elle avait besoin car il faisait froid dehors, même si on était en été.

En fin de compte, elle se mit entre les deux hommes et gémit de douleur lorsque son avant-bras blessé entra en contact avec le tronc.

« C'est votre bras ? », demanda Lucius en lui prenant celui-ci. Ginny acquiesça de la tête.

Il commença à enlever le bandage humide. Ginny dut se mordre la lèvre pour arrêter un gémissement. Cela brûlait comme le feu, la coupure sur le bras était rouge et purulente. C'était horrible. Elle détourna son regard et remarqua l'air inquiet qu'échangèrent Lucius et Severus.

« Nous devons rapidement soigner ça ou cela empira encore. », expliqua Severus en la touchant gentiment. Cela la fit gémir.

« Dès que nous atteignons Pré-au-Lard et nous procurons d'autres baguettes. Nous pourrons alors vous guérir. Ensuite, nous nous transplanerons à l'Allée des Embrumes. »

« Que voulez-vous dire par procurer ? », demanda Ginny curieuse.

« Vous verrez. » Lucius eut un petit sourire satisfait.

« Que voulez-vous faire dans l'Allée des Embrumes ? » Elle était irritée qu'ils ne lui disent pas tout.

« Nous devons aller chercher de l'argent chez Gringotts. Cela nous permettra d'acheter tout ce qu'il nous faut dans l'Allée des Embrumes et, en particulier, de nouvelles baguettes. », expliqua le sorcier blond d'un air détaché.

« Chez Gringotts ? Le Ministère a gelé tous les coffres des mangemorts. Cela signifie que vous n'aurez pas d'argent. », déclara Ginny.

Lucius secoua la tête en souriant. « Vous surestimez la loyauté des Gobelins. Ils n'appartiennent à aucun côté, seulement au leur. Ils ne veulent pas perdre de clients comme nous. Les Gobelins ont seulement fermé les coffres officiels mais tous les mangemorts en ont d'autres qui sont cachés et sur lesquels s'entassent la plus grande part de leur fortune. »

« Les Gobelins trahissent le Ministère. » Ginny ne pouvait pas y croire.

« Si le Ministère n'était pas dirigé par une bande d'abrutis, ils comprendraient qu'il ne faut pas faire confiance aux Gobelins. », grogna Severus.

« Où irons-nous après avoir récupéré de l'argent et acheté tout ce qu'il nous faut ? » Ginny bâilla largement. Elle avait besoin de sommeil.

« Nous devons retrouver nos alliés et chercher un endroit où nous pourrons nous cacher. », expliqua Lucius l'air de rien.

« Des mangemorts. », dit Ginny.

« C'est ce que j'ai dit, nos alliés. » L'homme blond lui adressa un sourire suffisant avant de fermer ses yeux pour dormir un peu.

Dans quoi s'était-elle embarquée ? Mais présentement, elle n'avait guère de temps à y penser. Elle avait besoin de repos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La douleur aigüe dans son bras arracha Ginny de son sommeil. Le point du jour jeta les premiers rayons de soleil sur le sol de la forêt. Elle aurait voulu voir le lever de l'astre du jour ! Mais comment faire pour se lever sans réveiller ses compagnons ?

Sa tête reposait sur les genoux de Lucius et la pression sur sa hanche lui indiquait que Severus s'en servait comme oreiller. Elle dut réprimer un fou rire qui menaçait de s'échapper en raison de l'absurdité de la situation. Elle était blottie entre les deux probablement plus recherchés mangemorts. Un grognement amusé sortit de sa bouche. Le bruit de celui-ci la mit dans le pétrin. Elle commença à pouffer de rire, mordit désespérément dans la manche de son chemisier pour ne pas faire de bruit. Comment pouvait-elle faire cela dans une telle situation ? Elle imputa cela sur le compte de son emprisonnement. Etait-elle folle ? Et maintenant, c'était son corps tout entier qui était secoué par de silencieux spasmes.

Elle sentit la pression sur sa hanche disparaître. Lucius bougea également, de sorte que Ginny put s'asseoir.

Les deux hommes la regardaient d'un air interrogateur.

Elle essaya de se ressaisir mais elle était prise de vertiges et il lui était difficile d'avoir les idées claires. Elle se sentait toute étourdie. Son corps semblait brûler. Il était si chaud ! Elle avait des difficultés à se concentrer, elle cligna plusieurs fois les yeux pour avoir une vue claire.

Severus lui mit sa paume sur le front. Elle se pencha et apprécia la fraîcheur de sa peau.

« Elle a une forte fièvre, Lucius. Son corps est brûlant. »

Lucius lui toucha la joue, son expression changea, il était inquiet. « C'est probablement à cause de la plaie à son bras. Cela semble sérieux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi son corps réagit comme ça. Ma coupure est presque guérie. »

« Tu es habitué à être blessé et ton organisme est beaucoup plus fort. Nous devons la refroidir rapidement ou alors elle va commencer à délirer. », déclara Severus pensivement.

« Il y a un ruisseau non loin d'ici. L'eau refroidira son corps. »

Ginny assista à la conservation en souriant, quoiqu'elle ne fût pas sûre que ce soit drôle. Les hommes se levèrent et la regardèrent. Severus tendit sa main et attrapa Ginny. Il la releva mais Ginny sentit sa tête tourner. Elle perdit le contrôle de ses jambes, tomba en avant, son crâne heurta l'abdomen de Severus avant d'atterrir sur ses fesses en se tenant la tête. Tandis que sa victime essayait de reprendre son souffle en se tenant le ventre et en jurant.

« Il semble que vous ayez des problèmes pour marcher. » Lucius se pencha vers elle et la remit lentement sur ses pieds. Il la tint par la taille tandis que Ginny s'appuya contre lui. Pas à pas, ils se dirigèrent vers le ruisseau, Severus les suivait avec une expression douloureuse sur sa face.

En arrivant au bord de la crique, Severus prit un peu d'eau dans ses mains et refroidit avec elle le visage de Ginny.

« Ginny ? » L'eau froide devait l'aider à se concentrer sur l'homme aux cheveux noirs en face d'elle.

« Vous devez aller dans le ruisseau mais, avant, vous devez vous déshabiller. Vous ne pouvez pas marcher avec des vêtements mouillés. Lucius et moi allons nous retourner pour vous laisser un peu d'intimité. D'accord ? » Ses yeux noirs la fixaient avec attention. Elle acquiesça de la tête. Tout cela semblait se dérouler au ralenti. Lucius relâcha sa taille et observa si elle était capable de se tenir debout toute seule. Les deux hommes se retournèrent et regardèrent dans la direction opposée.

Lentement, elle se déshabilla et se dirigea vers le ruisseau qui coulait à flot. La fièvre rendait floue sa vision. Elle rentra prudemment dans l'eau. Le changement brusque de température lui coupa pendant un moment sa respiration. Elle s'agenouilla de sorte qu'elle avait de l'eau glacée jusqu'à la taille. Elle commença à trembler, ses dents se mirent à claquer mais, en même temps, l'étourdissement qui enveloppait son esprit se dissipa. Elle attendit quelques instants afin que son corps se refroidisse puis elle se rhabilla. La plaie à son bras était terrifiante. Ils devaient se procurer rapidement une potion guérissante.

« C'est bon. Vous pouvez vous retourner. » Sa voix sonnait d'une drôle de manière.

« Vous avez l'air d'aller mieux. », déclara Lucius.

« Nous devons aller au Pré-au-Lard immédiatement », conseilla Severus. Ils reprirent leur marche aussi vite que l'état lamentable de Ginny le leur permettait. Une heure plus tard, ils atteignirent une petite colline qui se trouvait au dessus de Pré-au-Lard. Comme c'était les grandes vacances, la petite ville n'était pas bondée. De plus avec la guerre qui se poursuivait, de nombreuses personnes préféraient rester à la maison.

« Je vais y aller seul. Cela attirait trop l'attention si nous arrivions tous ensemble dans la ville », expliqua Lucius sèchement, puis il se dirigea vers Pré-au-Lard. Ginny et Severus restèrent assis sur l'herbe.

« J'espère que cela va marcher », dit Ginny. Il y avait de l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

« Lucius sait ce qu'il fait. »

Ginny espéra qu'il avait raison. Non seulement parce que le danger augmentait de se faire prendre si Lucius était reconnu mais aussi parce qu'elle avait peur que quelque chose puisse lui arriver. Elle se sentait de plus en plus proche des deux hommes. C'était étrange, comment un simple incident pouvait changer toute votre vie.

Lentement mais sûrement, Ginny devint nerveuse. Il lui semblait qu'il y avait une éternité que Lucius les avait laissés.

Severus contemplait calmement la ville. Soudain, il se retourna et Ginny fit de même. Lucius se trouvait à quelques mètres derrière eux, il souriait timidement.

Les deux se levèrent immédiatement. Il leur montra la baguette qu'il avait récupérée mais ne révéla pas comment il l'avait obtenue.

« Une seule baguette ? », demanda Severus, déçu. Lucius arqua un sourcil. « Tu peux essayer d'en avoir une deuxième… »

Severus se moqua du sorcier blond.

Ils tranplanèrent côte-à-côte à l'Allée des Embrumes. A part eux, la rue était déserte. Le transplanage avait encore plus affaibli Ginny, elle s'adossa contre un mur sale.

« Severus, peux-tu la conduire au pub ? Je vais aller chez Gringotts. » Lucius pointa la baguette vers son visage, il modifia ses traits. Ses cheveux devinrent marrons et plus courts. Il disparut à leurs vues.

« Quel pub ? », demanda Ginny, confuse.

« Vous verrez. »

Ils arrivèrent en face d'un simple mur en pierre. Severus regarda prudemment tout autour de lui, avant d'appuyer sa main contre une pierre puis il murmura : « Caput Vipera. »

Il sembla que le mur les avala puis ils se retrouvèrent soudainement dans un petit pub. Ginny écarquilla les yeux toute étonnée. Elle suivit Severus à une table.

« Et si quelqu'un du Ministère était ici ? », murmura t-elle en observant les alentours. Il y avait peu de gens dans le pub. Tous les regardaient.

« Ce n'est pas possible. Vous devez être invité pour obtenir le mot de passe. »

Ginny acquiesça de la tête. Après quelques instants, le barman approcha de leur table.

« Severus, c'est bon de te revoir. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Deux whiskys pur feu et une bièraubeurre. »

« Et trois baguettes », ajouta Lucius avec un petit sourire satisfait tandis qu'il asseyait sur une chaise à leur table.

Ginny sourit faiblement.

« Tout va bien ? » Severus regarda son ami avec un air interrogateur.

« Oui. J'ai tout l'argent nécessaire et une potion guérissante. » Il remit à Ginny un petit flacon avec un liquide vert. Elle l'avala et se sentit immédiatement mieux. Ginny rendit compte que les choses avaient pris une drôle de tournure quand elle réalisa qu'elle avait bu sans hésitation quelque chose donné par un mangemort, et elle savait que ce n'était probablement pas la fin de sa métamorphose.

Le barman déposa sur la table les boissons commandées et les trois baguettes. « C'est le mieux que j'ai pu avoir. »

Lucius acquiesça de la tête et lui remit un sac de Gallions. Ginny prit une des baguettes et apprécia la douce sensation du bois dans sa main. Elle regarda dans les yeux de Lucius et ce dernier lui adressa un sourire entendu.

« Y a-t-il des personnes que nous connaissons, ici ? », demanda Severus au barman.

« La plupart d'entre eux se cachent à travers le pays mais Rabastan est dans l'une des chambres à l'étage. »

« Dis-lui que nous l'attendons », lui ordonna Lucius.

L'homme hocha la tête et se dirigea vers une porte qui menait apparemment aux chambres.

« Rabastan ? Comme Rabastan Lestrange ? », demanda Ginny d'un air incrédule.

Elle reçut des hochements affirmatifs. Ginny avala une énorme gorgée de sa bièraubeurre.

Harry et ses parents avaient voulu la changer avec son emprisonnement. Mais ce n'était certainement pas le changement qu'ils espéraient.

Il était trop tard. Elle avait pris sa décision. Elle ne pourrait jamais revenir à son ancienne vie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

Je suis désolée pour le retard mais croyez-moi j'ai travaillé dur pour vous mettre en ligne en temps et en heure ce chapitre.

J'espère que vous me laisserez une petite review pour me récompenser.

En attendant, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis

PS : J'ai publié hier le second chapitre de 'Jusqu'au jour de ma mort' et je vous annonce que toutes mes traductions auront un nouveau chapitre dans les prochains jours (aller sur mon profil pour connaître les dates précises).


	7. Palais et punition

Un grand merci à RUBIKA666, 66Naku, Aurelie Malfoy, molly59, Lucius Snape, khalie, MarineD., littlebeattle, Marion, Mokonalex qui ont laissé une review pour 'Fièvre et métamorphose'.

Voici donc le septième chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Auteur** : Sephora85

**Titre en latin : **Liberate me ex infernis

**Titre en français** : Libère-moi de l'enfer

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** : Tigrou19 qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : L'action de cette histoire se situe pendant l'été après la sixième année de Ginny Weasley à Poudlard. Ginny a des yeux verts et non pas marrons comme dans les livres. Sephora85 ignore complètement le septième tome. Le titre signifie 'Libère-moi de l'enfer'.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Liberate me ex infernis**

**Chapitre 7**** : Palais et punition**

Ginny regarda Rabastan Lestrange s'approcher de leur table. Il ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Il était grand et beau, tout comme Lucius. Mais ses cheveux étaient plus courts et d'un marron foncé exactement comme la couleur de ses yeux.

Qu'avait-elle imaginé ? Peut être qu'il ressemblerait au diable ? Elle devait arrêter d'avoir des préjugés sur les mangemorts. Elle allait passer beaucoup de temps avec eux désormais.

Lucius et Severus se levèrent de leur chaise et donnèrent une accolade fraternelle à Rabastan.

« Severus, Lucius, vous semblez miteux. »

« Ahhh, Rabastan. Je me souviens que tu n'avais pas l'air mieux après ton séjour à Azkaban. » Lucius lui sourit d'un air moqueur.

Ginny les regarda curieusement. Les yeux de Rabastan tombèrent sur elle et il lui adressa un sourire.

« Qui est la belle jeune femme qui vous accompagne ? », demanda-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement en direction de Ginny avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle. Ginny rougit mais lui retourna un timide sourire. Lucius se laissa tomber sur la chaise juste à côté d'elle.

« C'est Ginny Weasley. Elle partageait une cellule avec nous à Azkaban. », expliqua Severus, l'air de rien. Rabastan arqua un sourcil tout incrédule.

« Weasley ? Racontez-moi donc comment une si délicate jeune femme comme vous, Ginny, peut être une fugitive selon la loi ? » Ses yeux marrons étaient fixés sur son visage. Il essayait de flirter avec elle. Elle en était sûre.

« Eh oui. J'ai mis Celui-Qui-A-Survécu en colère et maintenant, je suis une paria, une traîtresse. », dit-elle en souriant amèrement.

Rabastan se pencha légèrement vers la table pour se rapprocher d'elle. « Alors, je vais avoir le plaisir de profiter de votre compagnie un peu plus longtemps ? »

Ginny l'aimait bien. Elle voulut lui répondre mais Lucius fut plus rapide.

« Oui, Rabastan. Ginny va nous accompagner. Elle est sous ma protection. » Lucius lança à l'autre homme un regard entendu. Lucius était-il jaloux ? Ginny regarda la scène en silence. Elle devait admettre qu'elle était flattée de leur attention. Elle sourit intérieurement.

Rabastan s'adossa de nouveau sur sa chaise en souriant d'un air bienveillant. « Je suis sûr que je peux vous aider à la protéger. »

Severus roula les yeux.

« Oui. Oui...Nous allons tous la protéger… », dit-il irrité.

« Je peux me protéger moi-même, je suis une sorcière, vous savez ? », déclara-t-elle en agitant devant eux sa baguette.

Les hommes la fixèrent avec un petit sourire moqueur. Qui étaient-ils ? Un club d'hommes qui pouvaient sourire avec un air diablement attirant ? Ginny prit une gorgée de sa bièraubeurre afin de s'empêcher de rougir. Pensait-elle vraiment qu'ils étaient attirants ? Mon Dieu, toute cette affaire avec Azkaban lui avait fait perdre la boule.

Ou peut-être était-ce encore l'effet de la fièvre ? Mais, non. Sa tête était froide. Zut !...

« Où te caches-tu actuellement ? », demanda Severus à Rabastan.

« Je viens juste d'arriver et je ne sais pas où aller. »

« Sais-tu où se trouvent Drago et les autres ? » Lucius regarda l'autre homme avec un air préoccupé.

« J'ai entendu dire que Drago se cachait avec certains de ses amis quelque part dans les bois. Le reste d'entre nous joue à cache-cache avec le Ministère. »

« Nous devons convoquer tous les autres mangemorts et nous avons besoin d'un endroit où nous serons en sécurité et que nous pourrons utiliser en tant que quartier général. », expliqua Severus.

Rabastan acquiesça de la tête avec un air songeur. « C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Le manoir Malfoy est hors de question car le Ministère le surveille. »

Ginny écouta tout cela avec inquiétude. Ils devaient trouver un endroit où aller.

« Depuis la mort de Narcissa et de Bellatrix, Ravensden Hall m'appartient. Il est protégé par une puissante magie. Personne ne peut tracer cette demeure sans l'autorisation de son propriétaire et vous pouvez être assurés que je préférerais mourir plutôt que de révéler son emplacement au Ministère. », déclara Lucius.

« Ravensden Hall ? » Ginny regarda le sorcier blond curieusement, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de cet endroit auparavant.

« C'était la maison de la famille Black depuis des siècles. Narcissa et Bellatrix étaient des Black. », expliqua Lucius calmement.

« C'est parfait. Nous devrions nous y rendre immédiatement. » Rabastan repoussa sa chaise et se leva. Lucius et Severus firent de même. Ginny était heureuse qu'ils puissent aller dans un lieu sûr même si cela signifiait que celui-ci serait le futur quartier général des mangemorts. Harry et les autres ne voulaient plus d'elle à leur côté… Elle devait donc aller voir ceux d'en face…

Ginny s'arracha trop rapidement de sa chaise, elle faillit s'évanouir. La potion ne l'avait pas totalement guérie, elle était encore faible. Lucius, qui se tenait à côté d'elle, la prit par la taille pour l'empêcher de tomber.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez elle ? » Rabastan regarda Ginny avec insistance.

Severus remonta la manche du bras droit de Ginny, révélant ainsi la plaie encore rouge et purulente. « Je lui préparerai une autre potion guérissante beaucoup plus puissante lorsque nous serons à Ravensden Hall. »

« Nous devons transplaner dans la forêt qui entoure le manoir car la maison pourrait nous tuer si nous transplanions directement dedans. » Lucius relâcha la taille de Ginny car elle pouvait de nouveau marcher seule maintenant.

Ils sortirent du pub et se retrouvèrent dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

« Pouvez-vous transplaner ? », demanda Rabastan à Ginny avec un charmant sourire sur les lèvres.

Elle secoua la tête. « Non, je n'ai pas encore dix-sept ans. »

« Nous allons transplaner côte-à-côte car je suis le seul à pouvoir localiser Ravensden Hall. » Lucius saisit la main de Ginny. En souriant, Rabastan lui prit l'autre tandis que Rogue agrippait l'épaule du blond.

L'Allée des Embrumes disparut de leur vue, la pression habituelle du transplanage compressa son corps. Lorsque Ginny rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient en effet à l'orée d'une forêt ; devant eux se trouvait une tourbière mais aucune maison ou quelque chose comme ça. Avant qu'elle ne puisse poser une question, Lucius s'avança, releva la manche de son bras droit. Sa blessure était presque complètement guérie. Les hommes devaient la prendre pour une mauviette.

Lucius pointa sa nouvelle baguette vers son membre et la coupure se rouvrit, du sang coula lentement de celle-ci et tomba à terre.

« Avec mon sang pur, je vous ordonne de nous autoriser l'accès à Ravensden Hall, la demeure de la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Black. »

Le sang au sol sembla s'évaporer, produisant une brume rouge autour d'eux. Ginny recula de peur et se cogna contre Rabastan qui lui sourit.

Soudain, de hautes portes en fer apparurent devant eux, tout en haut de celles-ci était inscrit en grosses lettres dorées 'Toujours Pure', c'était de toute évidence la devise de la famille Black.

« Fascinant, n'est-ce pas ? », chuchota Rabastan à son oreille. C'est un monde totalement nouveau pour Ginny. Le sang faisait tout. C'était la première fois que Ginny était heureuse d'être une sang pur, sinon elle n'aurait probablement pas été là.

Les portes en fer s'ouvrirent pour eux et ils entrèrent dans le parc de Ravensden Hall. Ginny regarda tout autour d'elle mais ne put découvrir la moindre maison, le jardin devait être grand. Ils suivirent un chemin de cailloux blancs pendant une demi-heure environ puis Ginny aperçut un majestueux palais blanc. C'était impossible d'appeler cela une maison. C'était au moins trente fois plus grand que le Terrier. Ginny s'arrêta et regarda, bouche bée, le bâtiment.

Lucius se retourna et sourit d'un air suffisant quand il vit ses yeux s'écarquillés. Il s'approcha d'elle.

« Vous découvrirez bientôt que notre côté peut vous offrir plus que le vôtre, beaucoup plus que vous ne l'avez rêvé. Votre sang vous permettra d'accéder et d'être acceptée dans nos milieux sans aucun problème. » Il lui prit la main et la baissa. Ginny ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il gloussa doucement et la conduisit à l'intérieur de la demeure.

La porte d'entrée en bois s'ouvrit lorsque Lucius la toucha avec sa paume. Un beau chandelier en cristal illumina le sol en marbre du hall d'entrée. Les murs étaient parsemés de bougeoirs et des portraits de la famille. Un long escalier en marbre conduisait au premier étage. Il y avait encore quelques heures, ils étaient à Azkaban et maintenant ils étaient là. Ravensden Hall était fabuleux. Les trois hommes ne semblaient pas être impressionnés.

« C'est assez poussiéreux. N'y a-t-il pas d'elfes de maison ? », demanda Rabastan irrité. Ginny ne pensa pas que c'était le cas. Le sol ne brillait pas mais il était propre.

« Il devrait y en avoir. Je pense qu'il y a quatre elfes de maison attachés à cette demeure. S'ils l'ont abandonnée et que je les retrouve, ils seront sévèrement punis. », siffla Lucius tandis qu'il franchissait une double porte qui menait à un salon et qu'il asseyait sur un canapé de couleur crème. Severus et Rabastan se laissèrent tomber sur deux impressionnants fauteuils. Ginny regarda autour d'elle. Le sol était fait de bois d'ébène et une splendide cheminée en marbre noir se trouvait à côté des canapés. Ginny avait entendu dire que la plupart des familles au sang pur étaient riches, à l'exception des Weasley bien sûr, mais cette demeure avait dû coûter une fortune.

« Est-ce que cette maison offrira suffisamment de place pour tous les mangemorts ? », demanda Severus d'un air sceptique.

Ginny s'assit sur un autre fauteuil et le regarda, toute incrédule. Cette demeure pouvait facilement contenir la moitié de la population sorcière !

« Cela suffira, même si le manoir Malfoy aurait mieux été car il est beaucoup plus spacieux. », dit Lucius d'une voix traînante.

Encore plus spacieux ? Ginny ne pouvait imaginer une maison offrant encore plus d'espace que Ravensden Hall.

« Les cachots de cet endroit sont plus grands que ceux de mon manoir, ce qui est un avantage. », continua Lucius.

« Des cachots ? », demanda Ginny, hésitante.

Severus se moqua d'elle. « Oui, ce sont des chambres sous terre, Ginny. »

« Ha, ha. Je ne suis pas surprise de voir que vous êtes habitué aux cachots. Je suppose que vous y sentez comme à la maison. », siffla-t-elle. Rabastan laissa s'échapper un éclat de rire.

« Surveillez votre langage ! », grogna Severus.

Ginny se leva lentement de son fauteuil. « Et si je ne le fais pas ? J'ai une baguette et je suis parfaitement capable de m'en servir. »

Severus rejeta sa tête en arrière et rit avec un air menaçant. « J'aimerais bien vous voir me combattre mais je vais vous décevoir, je ne me bats pas contre les petites filles en âge scolaire. »

Rabastan et Lucius lui lancèrent des clins d'œil amusés. Apparemment, ils ne la prenaient pas au sérieux.

Elle leur adressa son plus meurtrier regard, se retourna en colère et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée.

« Allez, Ginny. Ne soyez pas offensée. » L'amusement était clair dans la voix de Rabastan, ce qui la mit hors d'elle. Arrivée à l'embrasure de la porte, elle fit volte-face et envoya en leur direction son meilleur sort de la chauve-furie. « Je suis à l'étage si vous avez besoin de moi. », cria t-elle avant de monter les escaliers.

Elle entendit leurs cris furieux lorsque les chauves-souris les attaquèrent et sourit intérieurement.

Ginny avança lentement à travers le long couloir du premier étage, passa à un autre escalier qui menait à l'étage suivant. Elle devait faire attention ou alors elle allait se perdre. Il y avait des dizaines de portes en bois. Elle avait vraiment besoin d'une salle de bains mais comment en trouver une ? Ginny ouvrit différentes portes mais elles menaient qu'à des chambres ou à des bureaux.

Soudain, elle entendit un bruit de pas derrière une des portes, elle s'arrêta et écouta attentivement en tenant fermement sa baguette.

Elle se rapprocha très prudemment de l'endroit d'où provenait le son. Sa main trembla légèrement tandis qu'elle tendit le bras pour saisir la poignée dorée. Elle prit une profonde aspiration puis poussa la porte pour l'ouvrir. C'était une autre chambre. Les rideaux étaient tirés mais heureusement les bougeoirs aux murs s'allumèrent dès l'ouverture de la porte. Ginny s'avança dans la pièce. Il y eut un bruissement sous le grand lit à deux places. Elle pensa à appeler les hommes mais elle abandonna immédiatement cette idée. Elle devait montrer qu'elle était quelqu'un.

Son cœur battait frénétiquement. Elle se dirigea vers le lit, prête à jeter un sort à toute personne qui se cachait sous celui-ci. Elle retint sa respiration avant de tomber à genoux et de regarder sous la literie. Deux paires d'yeux verts la fixaient. En premier lieu, Ginny voulut crier mais elle réalisa ensuite à qui appartenait ces regards. Deux petites elfes de maison se recroquevillèrent et la regardèrent peureusement. Ginny relâcha son souffle et sourit amicalement aux petites créatures.

« Pourquoi vous cachez-vous là ? N'ayez pas peur de moi, je ne vais pas vous faire du mal. »

Les petites elfes ne bougeaient toujours pas, leurs petits corps continuaient à trembler.

« Sortez ! Je vous promets que rien de mal ne vous arrivera. »

Lentement, les deux elfes de maison sortirent de leur cachette et se prosternèrent.

Même à genoux, Ginny était encore plus grande que les petites créatures. Elles n'étaient pas totalement développées, ce devait être encore des enfants. Ginny n'avait jamais vu de jeunes elfes de maison auparavant.

Elles étaient vraiment mignonnes.

« Comment vous appelez-vous ? »

« M-mon n-nom est Wimpy, mademoiselle ! », couina l'elfe de maison avec une serviette sale jaune autour de son corps.

« L-le mien est Wonky, mademoiselle. », dit l'autre avec une serviette rouge. Ginny eut pitié des pauvres créatures.

« Etes-vous frères et sœurs ? », demanda t-elle incertaine.

« O-oui, mademoiselle. Nous sommes sœurs. », répondit Wimpy d'une voix aiguë.

« Où sont vos parents ? »

Les deux elfes de maison se mirent à sangloter. « Ils appartenaient à cette maison mais ils sont morts. »

« Je suis désolée. Mais pourquoi vous cachiez-vous sous le lit ? »

« N-nous avions peur. La maison est sale, nous ne sommes pas aussi bonnes dans le nettoyage que nos parents. Le Maître est en colère. Le Maître va nous punir. » Wonky recouvrit son visage de ses petites mains.

« N-nous méritons d'être punies. Nous sommes de mauvaises elfes de maison. » Wimpy tira sur ses longues oreilles.

« Non, vous ne l'êtes pas. Dites-moi, quel âge avez-vous ? » Ginny les regarda curieusement.

« Moi, j'ai dix ans et Wimpy a neuf ans. »

Ginny avait entendu dire que les elfes de maison vieillissaient comme les êtres humains. C'étaient donc des enfants.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne permettrai pas que votre Maître vous fasse du mal. » Ginny regretta d'avoir jeté le sort de la chauve-souris en direction de Lucius. Cela pourrait réduire sa volonté d'être gentil avec les elfes pour elle.

« Venez avec moi, mais restez derrière moi. » Ginny sortit de la pièce, suivie de Wonky et de Wimpy.

Elle descendit les escaliers et se tint dans le hall d'entrée, à l'affût du moindre bruit. Elle entendit des jurons derrière une porte au bout du couloir. Ginny s'approcha de celle-ci et indiqua aux elfes de rester derrière elle.

Elle poussa la porte et entra dans une immense cuisine. Les trois hommes qui étaient assis autour d'une table levèrent les yeux quand elle arriva.

« C'était vraiment un méchant sort que vous nous avez lancé là. » Rabastan fit un large sourire. Ginny sourit pour s'excuser.

« Je vous ai entendu jurer. Que s'est-il passé ? » Ginny resta près de la porte.

« Le garde-manger est vide. Les inutiles elfes de maison n'ont pas lancé le sortilège du réapprovisionnement sur celui-ci. Nous n'avons rien à manger. », siffla Lucius irrité.

« Pourquoi ne vous asseyez-vous pas ? » Severus regarda Ginny d'un air interrogateur.

Elle se retourna, ouvrit légèrement la porte et invita les deux elfes de maison à entrer. Les petites créatures avancèrent dans la cuisine et s'inclinèrent profondément. Leurs corps ne cessaient de trembler.

« Je les ai trouvées en haut. »

« Et que faisaient-elles là-haut tandis que leur Maître était en bas ? » Lucius se leva de sa chaise, fixa ses serviteurs, baguette à la main.

Ginny sut qu'il voulait les punir et se plaça devant d'elles.

« Hors de mon chemin, Ginny. Elles m'appartiennent et méritent une punition. », siffla-t-il en se tenant debout juste devant elle. Ginny leva les yeux et secoua la tête.

« Vous ne devez pas intervenir dans la juste correction de serviteurs. », dit Rabastan tout sérieux.

« Juste ? Ce ne sont que des enfants. Elles étaient seules dans la demeure et ne savaient pas quoi faire. Vous ne pouvez pas les punir. Je ne le permettrai pas. »

Lucius la regarda dans les yeux et eut un petit sourire satisfait. « Rabastan, tiens-la. » Ginny fixa les hommes avec de gros yeux. Rabastan saisit doucement son bras et la déplaça. Elle essaya de se débattre mais il était beaucoup trop fort.

Wimpy et Wonky se recroquevillèrent aux pieds de Lucius, leurs petits corps tremblaient de peur.

« Pas de nourriture, la maison est sale et vous n'accueillez même pas votre Maître. Je ne vais pas tolérer un tel comportement. » Lucius regardaient les elfes de maison sans pitié.

Severus semblait ennuyé et Rabastan retenait encore Ginny.

Lucius pointa sa baguette vers les petites créatures. Un fouet apparut à l'extrémité de celle-ci et Wimpy et Wonky reçurent chacune un coup. Ginny sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Rabastan la relâcha quand la punition fut donnée. Ginny courut à la porte en passant devant Lucius.

« Vous me dégoûtez », murmura t-elle avant de tourner le dos aux hommes. Sa vision devint floue en raison de ses larmes.

Elle quitta la cuisine, monta rapidement les escaliers et se précipita dans la première chambre qu'elle trouva. Elle se jeta sur le lit et se mit à pleurer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

Je vous donne rendez-vous à vendredi prochain pour la suite.

En attendant, merci de prendre quelques instants sur votre précieux temps pour me laisser une petite review.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	8. Les moldus ne savent pas cuisiner

Un grand merci à RUBIKA666, 666Naku, Aurelie Malfoy, molly59, vény Rogue, MarineD., et littlebeattle qui ont laissé une review pour 'Palais et punition'.

Voici donc le huitième chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Auteur** : Sephora85

**Titre en latin : **Liberate me ex infernis

**Titre en français** : Libère-moi de l'enfer

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** : Tigrou19 qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : L'action de cette histoire se situe pendant l'été après la sixième année de Ginny Weasley à Poudlard. Ginny a des yeux verts et non pas marrons comme dans les livres. Sephora85 ignore complètement le septième tome. Le titre signifie 'Libère-moi de l'enfer'.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Liberate me ex infernis**

**Chapitre 8**** : Les moldus ne savent pas cuisiner**

_I swear to tell the truth  
and nothing but the truth  
loving him ain´t easy  
he's bad bad news  
mama says use your head  
you don´t need him  
look at all the shit he pulled you through  
papa curses baby girl if you don´t leave him  
there´s nothing I can do for you  
there´s nothing I can do _

_he´s a mean man but he's my man  
my man alone  
he´s a mean mean one  
a son of a gun  
he keeps me by the telephone  
he´s a mean man, my man, my man alone_

_he likes to mess around  
he´s always in the mess  
likes to have a drink or two  
before he gets down to rest  
knock knock six o´clock in the morning  
baby I´ve been missing you  
he comes and goes without a warning  
doing what he'd do hmm  
doing what he'd do_

_he lies and he cheats  
he loves and he leaves  
that´s just the way it goes  
but I do what I can  
I stand by my man  
I think he loves me  
I think he knows  
I think he knows_

_he´s a mean man but he's my man  
my man alone  
he´s a mean mean one  
a son of a gun  
he keeps me by the telephone  
he´s a mean man my man  
my man alone  
–__**My man is a mean man; de Stefanie Heinzmann **_

Ginny était très en colère contre Lucius. Elle était tellement folle de rage qu'elle en pleurait. Pourquoi devait-il donc les punir ? Ginny donna des coups de poing dans l'oreiller du lit sur lequel elle était allongée en imaginant que c'était l'arrogant sorcier blond.

Mais Rabastan et Severus ne s'étaient guère mieux comportés !

Un coup à la porte l'arracha de ses pensées. Elle ne voulait voir personne.

« Ginny, laissez-moi entrer. J'ai une potion pour vous », cria Severus impatiemment.

« Ce n'est pas fermé, entrez », répondit-elle irritée, tout en restant couchée sur le ventre avec son dos face à la porte. Ce fut avec regret qu'elle se retourna et s'assit. Severus était débout au milieu de la pièce et la regardait.

Elle bougea un peu afin de lui donner un peu de place pour qu'il asseye, ce qu'il fit avec hésitation.

« Cela doit être appliqué sur la plaie », expliqua Severus calmement.

Ginny tendit son bras dans l'expectative, Severus arqua ses sourcils d'un air interrogateur tandis qu'il remonta sa manche. Il commença à mettre de la lotion sur la coupure ce qui provoqua chez Ginny quelques gémissements.

« Cela brûle comme l'enfer », murmura t-elle, tendue.

« Cela vous soulagera bientôt. »

Ginny regarda dans ses yeux sombres. « Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit quand Lucius a puni les elfes de maison ? Ce ne sont que des enfants ! Il n'aurait pas pu leur faire du mal », dit Ginny en se mettant de nouveau en colère.

Severus la fixa calmement. « Ce sont des serviteurs et il est leur Maître, il a donc le droit de les punir. »

« Quoi ? Il aurait pu les gronder, il n'avait pas besoin de les faire souffrir ! »

« Ce n'était qu'un seul coup. Je suis sûr qu'ils en auraient reçu davantage si vous n'aviez pas été là. Il ne voulait pas vous faire de la peine », expliqua Severus d'un air impassible.

« Mais il l'a fait ! », cria Ginny pleine de défi.

Severus l'observa attentivement. « Les elfes de maison n'exécutaient pas leurs tâches. Elles connaissaient les conséquences. Je suis sûr qu'à l'avenir, elles obéiront. »

Ginny sauta hors du lit et regarda l'homme en face d'elle. « Je ne peux pas croire que vous approuviez le comportement de Lucius. »

Severus se leva à son tour, la domina de sa haute taille et lui sourit d'un air moqueur. « Nous ne sommes pas des hommes gentils, Ginny. Nous avons fait pire que fouetter un elfe de maison. »

Ginny évita son regard. Elle savait qu'il disait vrai mais elle essaya d'ignorer ce fait.

« J'ai faim », déclara t-elle en changeant de sujet.

Severus se moqua d'elle. « Je vais devoir vous décevoir mais nous n'avons toujours pas de nourriture car les elfes de maison ne connaissaient pas le sortilège du réapprovisionnement. »

Ginny le regarda incrédule. « Pourquoi ne pas en acheter nous-mêmes ? Je suis sûr qu'il y a un village près de la maison. »

Severus la fixa comme si elle était devenue folle. Ginny soupira et secoua la tête désespérée. Elle avait faim et elle obtiendrait de la nourriture, peu importe comment !

Elle dirigea vers la cuisine où Lucius et Rabastan étaient assis. Wimpy et Wonky étaient en train de nettoyer le sol, elles lui adressèrent un sourire lorsqu'elle entra.

Elle lança à Lucius un regard noir et s'approcha des elfes de maison. Elle s'agenouilla afin d'être à peu près au même niveau qu'elles. Elle pouvait sentir le regard des trois hommes posé sur elle, ils la regardaient confus.

« Savez-vous s'il y a une épicerie près de la maison ? », demanda t-elle aimablement.

Les deux elfes hochèrent leurs petites têtes d'un air satisfait.

« Oui, mademoiselle. Dans un village moldu, à un kilomètre d'ici », couina Wonky.

« Merci. » Ginny leur donna un sourire, se redressa et se tourna vers les hommes.

« Que voulez-vous faire ? », demanda Rabastan en fronçant les sourcils.

« Nous avons besoin de nourriture. Eh bien, je vais aller en acheter », expliqua-t-elle, l'air de rien.

« Dans un magasin moldu ? », demanda Lucius, dégoûté.

Ginny roula les yeux et lâcha : « Avez-vous une meilleure idée ? »

« Qui sait ce que les moldus mettent dans leur nourriture... », déclara Rabastan avec une expression consternée sur son visage.

« Peu importe si vous voulez mourir de faim mais, moi, j'ai envie de manger et peu importe si c'est de la nourriture moldue ou non », siffla Ginny agacée.

« Comment allez-vous payer ? », demanda Severus d'un air moqueur.

Ginny se dirigea vers un plateau qui contenait une pile de feuilles de papier, elle en prit quelques unes. Elle les déposa sur la table et pointa sa nouvelle baguette vers elles. Ginny ferma les yeux et essaya de se souvenir des billets moldus que lui avait montré son père. Elle pouvait les voir dans sa tête. Elle métamorphosa les feuilles en billets de banque et elle sourit pleinement satisfaite.

« Les moldus sont primitifs… Ils payent avec du papier », dit Lucius d'une voix traînante.

« Certaines personnes fouettant des enfants sans défense mériteraient aussi d'être appelées primitives », siffla Ginny en fixant le sorcier blond.

« Epargnez-moi cet argument ! », grommela Severus irrité.

Lucius eut un petit sourire satisfait. « Vous ne savez rien au sujet des serviteurs, Ginny. »

Ginny décida de l'ignorer présentement.

« Vous ne pouvez aller seule dans ce village », déclara Severus en s'adossant sans façon contre le mur.

Ginny sourit. « Je ne vais pas y aller seule parce que vous allez m'accompagner, Severus. »

L'expression de ce dernier indiqua clairement qu'il n'était pas disposé à faire cela mais Ginny passa outre en lui prenant la main et le tirant derrière elle.

« Que pensez-vous faire ? », gronda t-il impatiemment quand ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et le regarda avec ses yeux doux de biche. « J'ai besoin de manger ou la potion ne fonctionnera pas correctement mais j'ai peur d'y aller seule… », murmura t-elle. Elle n'avait pas peur mais elle devait le convaincre.

« Menteuse. C'était pathétique. Est-ce que vos yeux doux marchent avec tout le monde ? » Il se moqua d'elle mais au moins il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

« Je pense que nous devons modifier notre apparence au cas où quelqu'un nous rechercherait », suggéra Ginny.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ils marchaient en direction de la ville moldue. Severus avait de courts cheveux blonds tandis que la chevelure de Ginny était noire et bouclée. Ils avaient légèrement métamorphosé leurs traits et portaient désormais des vêtements moldus. Severus était de mauvaise humeur car il n'aimait pas ses nouveaux habits. Ginny ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son ancien professeur avec des cheveux blonds et en jeans.

La rue était bondée de moldus. Ginny était soucieuse de voir autant de personnes autour d'eux mais il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire. Elle prit la main de Severus, ce qui lui valut un regard interrogateur de la part de celui-ci, mais elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Ils cherchèrent pendant un certain temps l'épicerie, avant de finalement la trouver. Ginny pouvait sentir la tension émanant de Severus.

Elle avait terriblement peur que quelqu'un du Ministère soit là à leur recherche, même si cela paraissait peu probable qu'on les cherche dans une petite ville moldue.

L'épicerie fut un choc pour eux car aucun d'eux n'avaient été dans un magasin moldu auparavant. Ginny renforça sa prise sur la main de Severus tout en regardant autour d'elle, toute confuse. Il y avait une partie avec des fruits et des légumes qui lui semblaient familiers. Ginny remarqua une chose avec des roues, elle pensa que cela devait être le chariot dont lui avait parlé son père. Ginny poussa celui-ci devant elle tandis que Severus observa l'objet avec un œil critique, comme si celui-ci allait exploser à tout moment.

Ginny prit plusieurs sortes de fruits et de légumes qui semblaient comestibles et les déposa dans le chariot. Severus scrutait d'un regard méfiant tous les moldus autour d'eux pendant tout le temps, sa main droite dans sa poche où se trouvait sa baguette.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la partie où était l'alimentation congelée. Ginny regarda les paquets, incertaine. Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir les préparer mais heureusement il y avait un mode d'emploi au dos de chaque paquet. Severus affichait un visage dégoûté. « Je ne sais pas comment ils font pour manger de telles choses. »

Ginny l'ignora et remplit le chariot de nourriture congelée. Elle était en train de regarder quelque chose d'autre qu'elle pourrait peut-être préparer quand un homme avec un ventre de buveur de bière la heurta sans s'excuser. Severus attrapa celui-ci par le collier et le regarda d'un air menaçant.

« Où sont vos manières ? Excusez-vous ! », gronda-t-il froidement. Ginny pouvait voir qu'il avait encore sa main dans sa poche et qu'il tenait fermement sa baguette. Elle observa la scène inquiète car quelques personnes se retournèrent vers eux.

Le moldu regarda Severus tout choqué. « C'est bon, c'est bon. Je m'excuse. »

Severus le relâcha à regret et lui jeta un sale oeil. Après cet incident, Ginny voulut quitter le magasin au plus vite. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle pour savoir où aller pour payer ses achats, elle remarqua des personnes en ligne qui attendaient, cela formait une queue. Severus continua à lancer des regards meurtriers à toute personne qui les fixait. Ginny saisit son bras et l'attira vers elle, elle lui glissa dans le creux de l'oreille. « Ressaisissez-vous, Severus. »

En guise de réponse, Ginny ne reçut qu'un regard noir de sa part et elle commença à déposer la nourriture sur un tapis roulant qui menait jusqu'à une dame. Elle ignora complètement Severus. Puis vint leur tour de payer, Ginny regarda toute fascinée comment la femme passait ses achats devant une surface lisse qui faisait un drôle de bruit.

Les moldus étaient des êtres très étranges. Heureusement, ils eurent assez d'argent pour payer l'énorme quantité de nourriture que Ginny avait pris. Elle était habituée à avoir une grande famille.

Ils eurent une douzaine de sacs à porter et les réduisirent dès qu'ils purent ne plus être vus par les moldus.

« Je ne sais pas si les elfes de maison savent préparer la nourriture moldue, si vous voulez appeler cela comme ça. Je ne pense pas que cela soit mangeable », marmonna Severus.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne vais pas vous obliger à en manger. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinze minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant Ravensden Hall. Ils y entrèrent aussitôt après que Severus ait pu dire le mot de passe que lui avait donné Lucius.

Rabastan et Lucius les attendaient dans la cuisine, ils jetèrent un œil critique sur la nourriture et ne voulurent pas y toucher.

Ginny grogna, ennuyée. « Je ne peux pas croire que vous soyez aussi puérils ! »

Rabastan sortit une des pizzas du sac et l'examina tout confus.

« Etes-vous sûre que c'est de la nourriture ? », demanda t-il d'un air incrédule.

Lucius s'approcha de lui et scruta la pizza avec attention.

« Tentez-vous de nous empoisonner, Ginny ? », demanda t-il d'une voix traînante.

Ginny grogna en guise de réponse, elle déposa avec l'aide de Wimpy et de Wonky les fruits et les légumes dans le garde-manger.

Quand elle revint, Rabastan essaya de mordre dans la pizza congelée qui était encore recouverte de son film protecteur en polyéthylène. Il recracha immédiatement celle-ci et jeta à Ginny un regard incrédule. « Les moldus sont des êtres dégoûtants ! »

Ginny eut du mal à respirer à force de rire. Ces hommes ne survivraient pas un seul jour sans les elfes de maison ! Elle se dirigea vers Rabastan et lui arracha la pizza des mains.

« J'apprécierais si vous quittiez la cuisine afin que je puisse préparer le repas », déclara Ginny d'un air amusé.

« Vous cuisinez ? » Lucius la regarda comme si elle était folle.

« Je pense que je préfèrerais cela », dit Severus, railleur. Rabastan était encore en train d'essayer d'ôter le goût du film protecteur de sa bouche.

« Et maintenant, dehors ! », lâcha Ginny, lassée de leur stupidité.

Elle soupira soulagée d'être désormais seule dans la cuisine à l'exception de Wimpy et de Wonky.

Elle se tourna vers les elfes de maison. « Je suis désolée que vous ayez été punies. »

« Nous méritions notre punition, mademoiselle. Nous sommes de mauvaises elfes de maison », couina Wimpy. Ginny tapota doucement leurs têtes.

« Savez-vous comment fonctionne la cuisinière ? » leur demanda t-elle avec hésitation.

« Oui ! », cria toute heureuse Wonky, avant d'allumer celle-ci. Ginny sourit et s'assit sur une chaise pour lire les instructions au dos de la pizza. C'était assez déroutant. Finalement, elle décida de tenter sa chance. Elle retira le film protecteur de quatre pizzas et les déposa dans le four. Tout ce qu'elle devait faire, désormais, c'était d'attendre un peu puis ils pourraient dîner.

Ginny était très nerveuse. Elle espérait que les pizzas seraient bonnes à manger.

Après douze minutes, Ginny les mit sur des plats. Il y avait une délicieuse odeur ! Si les hommes n'en voulaient pas, elle les mangerait toute seule !

Ginny ouvrit la porte de la cuisine et cria : « Le dîner est servi ! »

Elle s'assit à la table et divisa la pizza en quatre parts afin que chacun puisse avoir un morceau différent.

Rabastan, Lucius et Severus entrèrent dans la pièce et prirent place.

Ginny commença à manger. Les hommes la regardèrent comme si ils s'attendaient à ce qu'elle tombe raide morte en raison de cette nourriture moldue.

« Miam-miam ! Si vous ne vous dépêchez pas, il n'y en restera plus pour vous ! » Ginny sourit et le prit le morceau suivant. Les hommes commencèrent à manger, leur expression passa de l'inquiétude à la surprise.

« C'est bon ! », confirma Rabastan.

Lucius sembla trop fier pour admettre que quelque chose fait par des moldus puisse être bon mais il mangea.

Ginny était très contente de son succès.

Après avoir fini, Ginny resta dans la cuisine et aida les elfes de maison à nettoyer tandis que les hommes s'en allèrent discuter de certains plans.

Ginny finissait d'essuyer la vaisselle lorsque Lucius entra dans la pièce, seul. Il marcha vers elle et l'adossa contre le placard. Ginny lui adressa un regard interrogateur. Wimpy et Wonky disparurent dans le garde-manger.

« Etes-vous encore fâchée contre moi parce que j'ai puni les elfes de maison ? », demanda-t-il avec dérision.

« Oui. »

« Les elfes de maison doivent respecter leur Maître », dit-il d'une voix traînante et en la regarda avec ses yeux gris.

« Et si je ne me montre pas respectueuse vis-à-vis de vous ? Allez-vous également me fouetter ? », le questionna-t-elle, pleine de défi.

Une expression de prédateur apparut sur son visage tandis qu'il se rapprocha d'elle, leurs deux corps se touchèrent presque. « Si vous me le demandiez, je vous ferais même beaucoup plus », murmura-t-il sur un ton séduisant.

Ginny le regarda bouche bée, ce n'était pas la réponse à laquelle elle s'attendait. « Quoi ?... Je… Je… Vous… »

Il gloussa profondément, ce qui la troubla davantage.

« Quelqu'un doit fermer votre belle bouche. » Soudain, il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa. Ginny fut totalement surprise par un tel geste. Il rompit le baiser et lui adressa un sourire suffisant, avant de quitter la cuisine en laissant derrière lui une Ginny toute perplexe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'était le chapitre du jour.

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite.

En attendant, merci de me laisser une petite review. Cela m'encourage à continuer à traduire et cela me fait toujours très plaisir.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	9. Nuit blanche

Un grand merci à Vozrozhdenyie, khalie, Marion, mel925, mai26, Basmoka, Anna, RUBIKA666, 666Naku, Aurelie Malfoy, molly59, Vény Rogue, MarineD. et littlebeattle qui ont laissé une review pour 'Les moldus ne savent pas cuisiner'.

Voici donc le neuvième chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Auteur : Sephora85

Titre en latin : Liberate me ex infernis

Titre en français : Libère-moi de l'enfer

Traducteur : DiagonAlleyParis

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Beta Reader : Tigrou19 qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

Sujet : L'action de cette histoire se situe pendant l'été après la sixième année de Ginny Weasley à Poudlard. Ginny a des yeux verts et non pas marrons comme dans les livres. Sephora85 ignore complètement le septième tome. Le titre signifie 'Libère-moi de l'enfer'.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Liberate me ex infernis**

**Chapitre 9** : **Nuit blanche**

Ginny était allongée dans la baignoire, recouverte de vapeur d'eau. Ses yeux étaient clos. Elle semblait parfaitement détendue mais son esprit n'arrêtait pas de tourbillonner. Tant de choses s'étaient passées durant les dix derniers jours et toute sa vie avait changé d'une manière irrévocable. Elle ne pourrait jamais plus revenir vers ses parents, vers ses frères, vers ses amis, dans le monde dans lequel elle avait l'habitude de vivre. Jamais plus vers des gens qui l'avaient trahie, pensa-t-elle amèrement.

La seule personne qui l'avait aidée, c'était Hermione. Ginny se demanda ce que faisait désormais son amie. Etait-elle maintenant dans le monde moldu ? Avait-elle quitté le monde magique ? Ginny se sentit coupable de ne pas avoir dit à Hermione avec qui elle comptait s'enfuir mais cette dernière n'aurait certainement pas compris.

Ginny soupira tristement. Elle aimerait bien parler avec son amie afin de lui expliquer pourquoi elle s'était liée avec des mangemorts, avec l'ennemi, avec des gens qui méprisaient des sorcières comme elle.

Tout était encore si confus. L'avenir semblait terriblement inquiétant, selon Ginny. Que deviendrait-elle ? Elle n'avait pas d'argent, aucune chance d'avoir un emploi. Devrait-elle rester à Ravensden Hall si elle voulait survivre ?

Ses pensées l'amenèrent à l'incident de la soirée, seulement deux heures auparavant ; Lucius l'avait embrassée. Ginny pouvait facilement imaginer ce qu'aurait dit son père s'il avait découvert que sa fille avait été embrassée par Lucius Malfoy. Il aurait pété les plombs, il aurait attaqué ce dernier, il aurait essayé de la protéger, n'est-ce-pas ? Son père avait toujours été très protecteur mais il l'avait simplement regardée lorsqu'elle avait été envoyée à Azkaban. Ginny avait vu la peine dans ses yeux, il ne voulait pas qu'elle aille là-bas mais il ne l'avait pas aidée. Il aurait pu se battre pour sa petite fille mais, au lieu de cela, il avait accepté le verdict.

Ginny sentit de nouvelles larmes s'écouler le long de ses joues. Sa famille, les gens qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, l'avait abandonnée.

Ginny se frotta fortement le visage avec de l'eau chaude pour se débarrasser de ces inutiles choses.

Elle se remit sur ses pieds, debout, l'eau s'écoulant lentement de son corps. Elle leva les yeux vers le miroir qui était accroché sur le mur face l'énorme baignoire en marbre. Ses humides boucles rousses tombaient sur ses épaules nues, sa clavicule et ses omoplates étaient visibles en raison de sa perte de poids, sa peau était pâle - presque blanche - seules ses tâches de rousseur donnaient quelques couleurs à son épiderme.

Ginny sortit de l'eau chaude pour aller sur le sol blanc en marbre de la salle de bains. Elle prit une serviette et sécha lentement son maigre corps. Elle ferma les yeux et savoura la sensation d'être propre. Sur un crochet fixé au mur pendait un peignoir en satin bleu clair qui appartenait à l'ancienne propriétaire des lieux. Ginny le mit et se dirigea vers la chambre.

Les murs étaient gris clairs, tout comme les couvertures du grand lit. Ginny ouvrit l'énorme garde-robe à la recherche de vêtements qu'elle pourrait mettre. Celle-ci était remplie de robes, jupes et chemises de nuit. Ginny en saisit une en soie bleue foncée et la passa. Elle était un peu large pour elle mais heureusement elle réussit à réduire la taille par magie. Ginny se laissa tomber sur le matelas mou et ferma les yeux pour s'endormir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elle essaya de s'endormir pendant deux heures mais cela fut vain. Sa tête était remplie de multiples pensées, chacune plus inquiétante et confuse que la précédente.

Ginny n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de Lucius. Que signifiait ce baiser ? Ou avait-il simplement voulu la réduire au silence ? Elle se sentait attirée par lui, tout cela avait-il une signification ? Rabastan était également très attirant et elle aimait bien Severus. Elle était très confuse.

Pour aggraver encore les choses, ses peurs la faisaient presque suffoquer. Elle était effrayée d'être capturée par le Ministère et d'être renvoyée à Azkaban, elle avait également peur de l'avenir. Elle était prise au piège dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien, un monde inconnu pour elle. Un monde qu'elle avait appris à haïr.

Ginny repoussa les couvertures de son corps irrité. Cela ne lui avait pas prodigué le réconfort qu'elle espérait.

Elle regarda l'obscurité de la salle, la seule lumière provenait de la lune. Elle dépendait des hommes et c'était quelque chose qu'elle n'aimait pas. Et s'ils en avaient assez d'elle ? N'y avait-il pas de motifs cachés derrière leur gentillesse ? Lucius avait juré de l'aider, elle était donc en sécurité avec eux.

Ginny se leva du lit ; elle n'arriverait pas à s'endormir de toute façon. Elle voulait descendre pour aller manger quelque chose ou lire un livre. Elle devait se distraire. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter sa peur plus longtemps.

Ginny ouvrit la porte et marcha dans le couloir sombre. Le silence était total dans la maison. Elle se dirigea en silence à travers la demeure, elle prit la rampe d'escalier pour s'orienter car il faisait totalement noir autour d'elle.

Elle détecta un filet de lumière provenant d'une porte ouverte au rez-de-chaussée. Elle essaya de ne pas faire de bruit, elle descendit les escaliers et marcha sur la pointe des pieds en direction de la luminosité. Elle pouvait entendre des voix à l'intérieur de la pièce. Ginny regarda à travers le petit jour de la porte, apparemment c'était une sorte de bureau. En face de la cheminée, il y avait plusieurs fauteuils sur lesquels Lucius, Rabastan et Severus étaient assis tout en buvant du whiskey pur feu. Ginny, curieuse, écouta leur conservation.

« Dis-moi, Lucius, que se passe-t-il entre la petite beauté et toi ? », demanda Rabastan, amusé.

Les yeux de Ginny s'élargirent sous le choc, ils parlaient d'elle.

« Pourquoi veux-tu savoir cela, Rabastan ? As-tu un intérêt particulier pour elle ? », dit Lucius d'une voix traînante et moqueuse.

« Tu peux le dire, mon ami. » Rabastan sourit.

Ginny dut retenir un petit cri. Elle regarda les hommes bouche bée. Rabastan l'aimait bien ?

« Nous savons que ton intérêt pour les femmes est infini, Rabastan », déclara Severus, l'air de rien.

« Lucius semble vouloir la garder pour lui tout seul. Il ne semble pas prêt à partager. Je le comprends, étant donné que Ginny est une superbe jeune femme. » Rabastan but une gorgée de son verre de whiskey et sourit d'un air satisfait.

« Ce n'est qu'une fille, rien de plus. Tu devrais te tenir loin d'elle », expliqua Severus calmement.

Ginny était furibonde. Que savait-il à son sujet ? Rien ! Elle allait lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas simplement une stupide petite fille. Qu'elle pouvait s'occuper toute seule d'elle-même.

Elle poussa la porte pour l'ouvrir. Elle le fit avec tant de force que celle-ci claqua contre le mur, faisant sursauter les hommes qui tirèrent leurs baguettes, prêts à se battre. Elle croisa ses bras et se tint debout dans l'embrasure de la porte avec un air hargneux.

Les yeux des hommes errèrent lentement sur son corps. Ginny se souvint qu'elle ne portait qu'une chemise de nuit mais elle se força à ne pas rougir. Elle marcha vers eux et s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils libres. Elle lança un 'Accio' sur un verre et le remplit de whiskey pur feu. Elle avait déjà bu de l'alcool mais jamais du whiskey. Elle espéra fortement qu'elle n'allait pas être ivre mais, d'un autre côté, être saoule avait l'avantage de lui faire oublier ses craintes et ses problèmes.

Les hommes la regardèrent bouche bée lorsqu'elle prit sans hésitation une grande gorgée d'alcool. Cela la brûla, et Ginny dut réprimer des larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux en raison de la douleur que lui procurait le whiskey dans sa gorge. Elle ne devait pas montrer de faiblesse.

Avec un doux sourire sur ses lèvres, elle retourna son regard vers les trois hommes. Elle appuya son dos à la chaise et elle jeta ses pieds nus sur l'accoudoir. Après avoir pris une autre gorgée, elle s'éclaircit la voix.

« Alors, on a des conservations intéressantes sans moi ? » Ginny mit autant de venin dans son ton qu'elle pouvait et elle joua avec sa baguette en main.

« Avez-vous écouté aux portes, jeune fille ? », demanda Severus d'une voix traînante et condescendante.

Les yeux verts de Ginny s'enflammèrent de fureur tandis qu'elle se pencha vers l'avant pour prendre une autre gorgée de whiskey. Elle sentait déjà les premiers effets de cet alcool fort. Elle se sentit désinhibée, étourdie et insouciante. Ginny posa son verre sur la table, quelques gouttes du liquide étaient encore sur ses lèvres. Un dangereux sourire apparut sur son visage tandis qu'elle passait lentement sur sa langue sur celles-ci afin de lécher l'alcool.

« Je ne suis pas une jeune fille », murmura-t-elle.

Les regards des hommes semblaient comme collés sur elle. Les yeux mercure de Lucius percèrent les siens tandis qu'il vidait d'un seul coup son verre. Rabastan sourit largement, Severus ne sembla pas être affecté.

« Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne ressemblez plus à une jeune fille que vous êtes désormais une adulte », dit Severus en se moquant d'elle.

« Severus, laisse-la tranquille », lâcha Lucius en intervenant calmement.

« Dites-moi, qu'est-ce qui rend quelqu'un adulte ? », siffla Ginny, pleine de venin. Elle avala un peu plus de whiskey, sa vision devint légèrement floue et elle était incapable de penser correctement.

Severus roula les yeux et lui donna un regard railleur.

« Si vous étiez une adulte, vous prendriez vous-même vos propres décisions. Vous sauriez ce que vous voulez faire. Mais vous, Ginny, vous jouez seulement à des jeux. Vous n'êtes pas capable de décider par vous-même. Vous ne devriez pas jouer avec des grands garçons comme nous parce que vous ne savez pas où cela vous mènera. Vous êtes une petite fille qui croit à des choses irréalistes à propos de nous et vous ne devriez pas embrasser quelqu'un si vous ne pouvez pas comprendre les conséquences. »

« Severus, c'est assez. Tu n'es pas obligé de passer ta mauvaise humeur sur Ginny. Ce n'est pas juste », déclara Rabastan avec insistance.

Ginny se leva de son fauteuil et se concentra fortement afin de ne pas chanceler avec tout le whiskey qu'elle avait bu. Son esprit était étourdi en raison de l'alcool.

« Je peux prendre mes propres décisions et embrasser qui je veux, quand je veux et si je le veux ! Vous ne pouvez rien faire contre cela ! », cracha-t-elle furieusement.

Severus arqua les sourcils d'un air interrogateur.

« Libre à vous de croire cela mais je pense que ce ne sont que des mots vides de sens. »

« Nous allons voir », dit Ginny d'une voix traînante et pleine de défi. Elle se retourna et marcha en direction de Lucius qui la regardait curieusement.

Elle s'assit sur ses genoux et le chevaucha avec ses jambes, elle le prit par le col, l'attira à elle et l'embrassa fiévreusement. Au début, il ne réagit pas, visiblement trop choqué par ses actions mais ensuite il lui rendit son baiser.

Ginny se détacha de lui et se leva de ses genoux. Elle lui prit le bras. « Emmenez-moi dans votre chambre, maintenant ! », demanda t-elle. Lucius la regarda tout surpris pendant un instant, puis il abandonna sa chaise et lui sourit d'un air suffisant.

« Cessez ce non-sens, Ginny », grogna Severus.

« Restez hors de ma vie. Peut être devriez-vous essayer d'avoir vous-même un peu de bon temps. Vous semblez si frustré », siffla Ginny tandis qu'elle entraînait Lucius par le bras en direction de la porte. Elle n'était pas en état de penser correctement et marcher seule était une tâche exigeante.

« Que voulez-vous faire dans ma chambre ? », demanda Lucius en souriant.

« Je pense que vous savez ce que je veux, probablement la même chose que vous », expliqua Ginny d'un air déterminé, même si une voix au fond d'elle lui criait d'arrêter.

Le sourire de Lucius s'élargit encore.

« Lucius, sois raisonnable, elle est ivre. Tu ne dois pas profiter de la situation », déclara Severus avec un ton plein de reproches.

« Je ne suis pas un moine, Severus. Je suis un mangemort », dit Lucius d'une voix traînante et ennuyée.

« Lucius… », commença Severus, mais il fut coupé par Ginny.

« Taisez-vous. Enlevez votre nez de mes affaires ! », cria-t-elle en colère.

Ginny monta les escaliers, Lucius la conduisit dans sa chambre à la fin du couloir du premier étage. Il poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit et prit la main de Ginny pour la faire rentrer dans la pièce. Ses yeux errèrent sur son corps avec un air admiratif, une expression avide apparut sur sa face.

Lucius poussa doucement Ginny plus loin à l'intérieur de la chambre jusqu'à ce que ses jambes touchent le lit et qu'elle tombe sur celui-ci.

Elle sentit la douce soie des couvertures sous elle et elle leva les yeux vers l'homme blond en face d'elle. Elle essaya de se concentrer mais un brouillard semblait couvrir sa vision. Elle avait l'impression d'être terriblement faible. Ginny regarda comment Lucius commença à déboutonner sa chemise, ses yeux gris ne quittaient pas son visage.

Tout à coup, la peur surgit à travers son corps. Cela n'allait pas. Elle ne voulait pas que sa première fois se passe comme cela, elle n'était pas prête à faire cela maintenant. Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais l'alcool et sa peur subite semblaient lui avoir ôté sa capacité à parler.

Ginny regarda impassiblement comment Lucius s'allongea sur le lit à côté d'elle, sans chemise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny sentit une chaleur derrière son corps et elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle les cligna plusieurs fois, n'étant pas habituée à la luminosité. Elle avait un horrible mal de tête. Son regard se déplaça tout autour de la pièce, les premiers rayons du soleil éclairaient celle-ci mais ce n'était pas sa chambre.

La panique l'envahit rapidement tandis qu'elle souvenait de la nuit précédente. Elle savait qui était couché à côté d'elle, son bras entourant d'ailleurs sa taille. C'était Lucius.

Ce qui lui coupa la respiration, ce fut le fait qu'elle ne sache pas ce qui s'était passé. Tout ce dont elle pouvait se rappeler c'était qu'elle était montée avec lui jusqu'à cette chambre et qu'elle était allongée sur le lit tandis qu'il déboutonnait sa chemise.

Oh mon Dieu, qu'avait-elle fait, Que s'était-il passé ? Avait-elle… avait-elle couché avec lui ? Elle se sentit malade. Avait-elle eu sa première fois sans se souvenir de rien ? Pourquoi avait-elle bu tout ce whiskey pur feu ? Sans lui, elle n'aurait jamais fait quelque chose comme ça.

Elle voulait aimer la personne et voulait être aimée en retour par celle-ci en premier lieu. Elle se sentit comme une pute : sale et pas chère. Son corps commença à trembler tandis que de plus en plus de sanglots sortaient de ses lèvres. Elle ne pouvait plus contenir la honte qu'elle ressentait. Ces derniers secouèrent son organisme avec force. Les larmes mouillèrent ses cheveux et l'oreiller sur lequel sa tête reposait.

Elle sentit Lucius remuer derrière elle et il enserra davantage sa taille. Elle pouvait sentir sa chaude respiration contre son épaule nue quand il lui demanda.

« Ginny ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eh oui, Ginny, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Eh bien, chers lecteurs, vous devrez patienter jusqu'au 9 janvier 2009 pour le découvrir.

En attendant, merci de me laisser une petite review. Cela fait toujours très plaisir.

Je vous souhaite à tous, avec un peu d'avance il est vrai, de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. A l'année prochaine !

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis.


	10. Nouvelles arrivées

Je vous souhaite une bonne et heureuse année 2009. J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes.

Un grand merci à Vozrozhdenyie, Marion, RUBIKA666, 666Naku, Aurelie Malfoy, molly59, Carla, Hinata_xox,Vény Rogue et MarineD. qui ont laissé une review pour 'Nuit blanche'.

Je signale que j'ai mis sur mon profil, un calendrier précis de mes publications pour le mois de janvier. Celui-ci sera mis à jour tous les mois.

Voici donc le dixième chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Auteur : Sephora85

Titre en latin : Liberate me ex infernis

Titre en français : Libère-moi de l'enfer

Traducteur : DiagonAlleyParis

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Beta Reader : Tigrou19 qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

Sujet : L'action de cette histoire se situe pendant l'été après la sixième année de Ginny Weasley à Poudlard. Ginny a des yeux verts et non pas marrons comme dans les livres. Sephora85 ignore complètement le septième tome. Le titre signifie 'Libère-moi de l'enfer'.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Liberate me ex infernis**

**Chapitre 10**** : ****Nouvelles arrivées**

Ginny ne répondit pas. Elle s'enfouit juste le visage dans l'oreiller pour pleurer encore plus. Comment pourrait-elle faire face de nouveau à Lucius ? Que devait-il penser d'elle maintenant ? Il devait probablement la considérer comme une salope.

Elle sentit sa main sur son épaule et il essaya de la retourner. Ginny lutta mais il était plus fort et lui fit faire un demi-tour avec force. Il la prit par les poignets et retira ses mains de son visage pour qu'elle lui fasse face.

« Dites-moi ce qui ne va pas », demanda-t-il calmement mais fermement, ses yeux gris ne quittant pas son visage marqué par les larmes.

Ginny se résigna à son sort et ouvrit les yeux, puis regarda le sorcier blond en face d'elle. Elle put constater que Lucius était sans chemise mais elle ne savait pas s'il portait un slip.

« Avez-vous… Avons-nous… », commença Ginny avant de s'interrompre incapable de terminer sa phrase. Elle continua à pleurer.

Lucius la regarda calmement et lui essuya les larmes sur ses joues avec son pouce.

« Est-la raison pour laquelle vous pleurez ? Serait-ce si terrible d'avoir couché avec moi ? » Lucius l'observa attentivement.

« Ce n'est pas à cause de vous, mais je voulais que ma première fois soit spéciale. Pas le résultat de l'ivresse. Je voulais être en relation avec l'homme… », murmura Ginny désespérée.

Lucius prit une mèche de ses cheveux de devant son visage.

« Votre première fois sera spéciale. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, il ne s'est rien passé la nuit dernière. »

Les yeux de Ginny s'élargirent, elle cessa de pleurer et le regarda incrédule.

« Rien ? Mais je suis dans votre lit… »

« Vous étiez très ivre et vous vous êtes endormie. Je dois admettre que je suis très heureux que vous l'ayez fait. Cela n'aurait pas été bon d'avoir des relations sexuelles alors que nous étions tous les deux ivres, surtout maintenant que je sais que vous êtes vierge », expliqua Lucius pensivement.

« Et vous ne me dites pas cela pour me calmer ? », demanda Ginny d'un air anxieux.

Lucius sourit d'un air suffisant, se rapprocha d'elle afin que leurs deux corps se touchent légèrement.

« Croyez-moi, vous le ressentiriez, si vous aviez eu des rapports sexuels », dit-il en posant sa main sur l'abdomen de Ginny. « Vous ressentiriez là comme une piqûre, si vous aviez eu votre première fois. »

Ginny rougit légèrement du fait de leur intimité mais se rappela que c'était stupide car elle avait passé la nuit dans ses bras.

« Umm… Bien… », murmura Ginny. Elle regarda dans ses yeux gris envoûtants et ressentit une agréable sensation de picotement dans son estomac.

« Avez-vous quelqu'un en tête avec lequel vous aimeriez être en relation ? », lui demanda Lucius avec un petit sourire.

« Je… Euh… Je ne sais pas. », marmonna-t-elle en se réprimandant intérieurement pour la stupidité de sa réponse. « Je ne sais pas. » Etait-ce tout à quoi elle pouvait penser ? Pathétique !

Lucius sourit avec un air suffisant puis se pencha encore plus vers elle, ses lèvres touchant presque les siennes.

« Vous ne savez pas ? Quel dommage ! Je pensais à quelqu'un qui vous conviendrait parfaitement. Un homme qui est beau, riche et bon amant… »

Ginny rougit encore plus mais un petit sourire apparut sur son visage. Lucius ferma l'espace entre leurs lèvres et attira Ginny dans un profond baiser. Après quelques instants, il s'arracha d'elle et souleva un de ses sourcils d'un air interrogateur, il affichait un petit sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres.

« Etes-vous encore incertaine ? », demanda t-il avec son ton traînant habituel.

Ginny sourit légèrement, se demandant si cela serait une bonne idée d'aller plus loin avec un mangemort mais elle se rappela que ces hommes étaient ses seuls compagnons. C'était trop tard pour les doutes.

« Eh bien, je connais quelqu'un que je pourrais aimer… », expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire sur son visage pâle.

« Et qui cela pourrait-il être ? », demanda Lucius d'un air suffisant.

« Peut être vous… » Ginny le regarda audacieusement.

Le sourire de Lucius s'élargit.

« Je dois admettre que je vous aime beaucoup également et que je n'aime pas partager. Je préfère avoir des relations claires afin d'éloigner les autres hommes de ma femme, en particulier des hommes comme Rabastan. »

Ginny sourit, de plus en plus détendue.

« Est-ce que cela signifie que vous voulez avoir une relation avec moi ? »

« Je ne suis pas hostile à faire un essai, Ginny. Bien que je dois vous dire que vous êtes un peu jeune. »

« Mon âge n'est pas un problème. Cela aurait pu être le cas si nous devions vivre au sein de la société, mais nous sommes des fugitifs, les règles normales ne s'appliquent plus à nous de toute façon », déclara Ginny d'un air déterminé.

« Bien dit. » Lucius l'attira à lui et l'embrassa avidement.

Après quelques minutes, il s'arracha à bout de souffle, tout comme Ginny.

« Je n'ai jamais aimé agir selon les règles », murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Moi non plus », affirma Ginny avant de redevenir sérieuse. « Qu'est-ce que Rabastan et Severus vont penser de cela, de nous ? », demanda-t-elle avec hésitation en le regardant qui se penchait vers elle.

« Ils pensent qu'il y a de toute façon quelque choses entre nous, ils ne seront pas trop surpris. La seule chose qui changera sera le comportement de Rabastan. Il saura que vous lui êtes interdite parce que vous m'appartenez », expliqua Lucius, tout content.

« Je ne pense pas que Rabastan aurait tenté quelque chose avec moi », murmura-t-elle d'un air réfléchi.

« Croyez-moi, il l'aurait fait. Rabastan ne peut pas s'empêcher de regarder les femmes. Je le connais très bien », dit Lucius d'une voix traînante.

Ginny haussa les épaules, s'assit sur le lit et tira la couverture sur elle. Elle portait toujours la fine chemise de nuit en soie.

« Que faites-vous ? Je pensais que vous vouliez rester au lit avec moi », déclara Lucius avec un sourire malicieux sur son visage.

Ginny sourit et secoua la tête.

« Je crois que ce serait mieux si je prenais une douche et que je m'habillais. Je ne veux pas précipiter les choses », expliqua-t-elle pour s'excuser.

Lucius l'observa pendant un moment avant de hocher la tête d'un air compréhensif.

« J'aurai dû vous mentir. Si je vous avais dit que nous avions déjà couché ensemble, vous l'auriez de nouveau fait », blagua-t-il avec sa voix traînante.

Ginny lui toucha son épaule d'un air taquin.

« Cela aurait été mauvais. Je suis heureuse que nous ayons le temps de faire connaissance l'un l'autre avant que nous… eh bien… passions à l'acte », déclara Ginny alors qu'elle se levait du lit.

Lucius fit de même et s'étira.

« Je déteste attendre » dit-il en souriant.

Ginny regarda sa pâle et musclée poitrine, ses longues jambes. Elle ressentit des picotements dans son estomac. Il ne portait qu'un slip noir et il était très sexy.

Il remarqua son regard et une expression suffisante apparut sur son visage.

« Avez-vous vu quelque chose qui vous plait ? », demanda-t-il.

Ginny sortit de état second, secoua la tête et sourit avant de se précipiter hors de la pièce et d'aller vers la salle de bains de sa propre chambre. Elle se déshabilla et rentra dans le bac à douche. Elle laissa couler l'eau chaude sur son corps nu tandis qu'un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucius descendit les escaliers et rentra dans la cuisine où Rabastan et Severus prenaient déjà leur petit-déjeuner.

Lucius prit une tasse de café et s'assit sur une des chaises libres autour de la table. Il remarqua les regards curieux que lui lançaient les deux autres hommes. Il arqua un de ses sourcils immaculés d'un air interrogateur tandis qu'il s'adossait à la chaise.

Rabastan sourit et regarda le sorcier blond.

« As-tu passé une bonne nuit avec la petite beauté ? », demanda-t-il avec des sous-entendus.

Les sourcils de Lucius se levèrent encore un peu plus et il prit une gorgée de son café. « Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles », déclara t-il d'un ton traînant et ennuyé.

Rabastan rit.

« Oh, allez Lucius ! Raconte-nous ce qui s'est passé entre la rouquine et toi. Etait-elle bonne ? Tu as couché avec elle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lucius posa sa tasse de café sur la table et croisa simplement les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Cela ne te regarde pas, Rabastan. » dit-il ave un petit sourire satisfait.

« Cela signifie-t-il que rien ne s'est passé ? Car si c'était le cas, alors tu nous aurais raconté. Qu'en penses-tu, Severus ? », demanda Rabastan, tout amusé, en s'adossant à sa chaise de la même manière que Lucius.

Severus afficha une expression ennuyée et il roula les yeux.

« Je ne suis pas du tout intéressé par la vie amoureuse de Lucius. Il peut faire ce qu'il veut aussi longtemps que cela ne me dérange pas. », déclara Severus sur un ton sans émotion.

« Merci, Severus. », dit Lucius d'une voix traînante et en souriant d'un air satisfait.

« Est-ce que cela signifie que je peux essayer d'avoir Ginny ? », demanda Rabastan en regardant sciemment le sorcier blond.

« Non, tiens-toi loin d'elle. Elle m'appartient. Tu devras te trouver une autre femme, mon ami », dit Lucius avec un sourire suffisant.

« Je le savais ! », s'exclama Rabastan tout content.

« Peut-on changer de sujet ? Il y a des choses bien plus importantes à discuter que vos vies amoureuses », insista Severus d'un air exaspéré.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si d'important, Severus ? », demanda Lucius avec un intérêt modéré.

« Augustus et Walden sont arrivés tôt ce matin. Nous leur avons donné des chambres au deuxième étage », expliqua Rabastan.

« Ont-ils dit quelque chose à propos de mon fils ou de quelqu'un d'autre ? », demanda Lucius avec inquiétude.

Les autres hommes secouèrent la tête.

« Ils sont allés aussitôt se mettre au lit car ils avaient l'air épuisé par leur vol. Tu devras leur demander quand ils redescendront », déclara Severus l'air de rien.

A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit et deux grands hommes avec des cheveux noirs entrèrent dans la cuisine. L'un d'eux avait le visage grêlé tandis que l'autre avait une barbe peu soignée.

« Bonjour », dirent-ils en même temps. Ils donnèrent une poignée de main à Lucius avant de se laisser tomber sur les chaises.

« Avez-vous des nouvelles importantes concernant mon fils ou quiconque que nous connaissons ? », demanda Lucius immédiatement.

Augustus haussa les épaules et murmura : « Eh bien, nous avons entendu dire que ton fils se cache avec Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott quelque part dans les bois mais je ne les ai pas vus. Antonin est à Azkaban. C'est tout ce que nous savons. »

Walden hocha la tête pour confirmer, tout mâchant un petit pain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny mit une robe d'été qu'elle avait trouvée dans l'armoire de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers pour aller au rez-de-chaussée. Elle s'arrêta en face de la cuisine en entendant une voix masculine qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Après un moment d'hésitation, elle poussa la porte et pénétra la pièce. Elle remarqua deux nouveaux à la table. Tous les hommes levèrent les yeux vers elle. Les deux nouveaux la regardèrent de bas en haut tandis que Rabastan lui faisait un coup d'œil. Elle reconnut l'un d'eux mais elle n'arriva pas à se souvenir où elle l'avait vu.

Lucius lui donna un sourire et tira la chaise à côté de lui. Elle se dirigea vers lui et s'assit à ses côtés.

Rabastan commença à introduire Ginny aux deux autres sorciers.

« C'est Ginny Weasley, la petite amie de Lucius, restez donc loin d'elle », déclara-t-il plein de bonne humeur.

Ginny rougit légèrement et jeta à Lucius un regard interrogateur mais il ne le vit pas étant donné qu'il fixait Rabastan.

« Weasley ? Comme la fille d'Arthur Weasley ? », demanda l'homme au visage grêlé.

« Oui, mais elle est de notre côté, maintenant », déclara Lucius froidement.

Les hommes haussèrent simplement les épaules et ils tendirent leur main.

Ginny serra la main de l'homme avec la barbe qui se présenta comme Walden MacNair. L'autre avec le visage grêlé s'appelait Augustus Rockwood et maintenant Ginny savait où elle l'avait vu précédemment. C'était au Ministère où il travaillait avant que l'on ne découvre qu'il était un des fidèles de Voldemort.

Ginny devait admettre qu'elle était très étonnée de l'accueil chaleureux qu'elle recevait des deux nouveaux arrivants.

« Viendra-t-il d'autres personnes dans cette maison ? », demanda-t-elle finalement pendant que Lucius lui passa son bras autour de son épaule. Elle pouvait voir Rabastan les observer alors que Severus les ignorait, en se concentrant sur son café.

« Probablement. Beaucoup d'entre nous se cachent du Ministère pour éviter Azkaban. Le nouveau ministre est obsédé et veut chasser chacun de nous de la société », déclara Augustus amèrement.

Le reste de la journée se passa en discussions sur les moyens à utiliser afin de pouvoir contacter les autres mangemorts qui se cachaient à travers le pays. Ginny ne participa pas à celles-ci et aida plutôt Wimpy et Wonky à nettoyer le troisième étage de la maison.

Peu de temps après le dîner, alors que le soleil commençait lentement à décliner et qu'elle était assise sur la terrasse du vaste jardin de la demeure, les hommes étaient encore en train de parler afin d'élaborer des plans pour les prochaines semaines.

Ginny entendit des battements d'ailes et leva la tête pour découvrir l'origine du bruit. Elle put voir une petite tâche dans le ciel qui se rapprochait de la maison. Ginny se leva de sa chaise et essaya d'avoir une meilleure vue sur l'objet.

Après quelques secondes, elle aperçut un petit hibou marron qui volait vers elle. Elle étendit son bras et l'oiseau se posa sur elle avec élégance. Elle vit une lettre attachée à sa patte et enleva le morceau de parchemin. Elle se demandait qui l'avait envoyé et pourquoi le hibou les avait trouvés alors qu'ils étaient cachés.

Elle lut son nom sur le parchemin et le déroula toute curieuse. Elle reconnut aussitôt l'écriture d'Hermione et se demanda ce que son amie avait à lui dire. Ginny commença à lire immédiatement la lettre.

_Bonjour Ginny,_

_Je suis désolée de te déranger car je sais que tu as tes propres problèmes. J'espère que tu te caches quelque part où le Ministère ne peut pas te trouver. J'ai jeté un sort que j'ai trouvé dans un vieil livre sur les hiboux, de sorte qu'il sera en mesure de te découvrir après lui avoir mis un de tes cheveux dans son bec. Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne sera capable de le suivre._

_Je suis désolée d'avoir à te le demander mais j'ai besoin de ton aide ! C'est urgent ! S'il te plait, il faut que je te rencontre._

_Réponds-moi, il suffit de me dire l'endroit où tu souhaites me voir avec le hibou, l'oiseau saura me trouver._

_Merci._

_Hermione_

Ginny regarda la lettre pendant un moment, avant de la retourner et de griffonner une réponse au dos de celle-ci. Elle dit à Hermione de la rencontrer le lendemain à neuf heures du soir dans la forêt qui entourait la petite ville moldue où elle avait été avec Severus.

Elle devait seulement trouver un moyen pour quitter Ravansden Hall et pensa qu'elle avait besoin de l'aide de Lucius pour faire cela.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, rendez-vous à vendredi prochain pour la suite.

Ai-je droit à une petite review ?

Je vous souhaite une nouvelle fois une bonne et heureuse année 2009.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	11. Rencontre dans la forêt

Un grand merci à Vozrozhdenyie, khalie, Marion, asbrou, RUBIKA666, 666Naku, Aurelie Malfoy, molly59, Vény Rogue, MarineD. et littlebeattle qui ont laissé une review pour 'Nouvelles arrivées'.

Voici donc le onzième chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Auteur : Sephora85

Titre en latin : Liberate me ex infernis

Titre en français : Libère-moi de l'enfer

Traducteur : DiagonAlleyParis

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Beta Reader : Tigrou19 qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

Sujet : L'action de cette histoire se situe pendant l'été après la sixième année de Ginny Weasley à Poudlard. Ginny a des yeux verts et non pas marrons comme dans les livres. Sephora85 ignore complètement le septième tome. Le titre signifie 'Libère-moi de l'enfer'.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Liberate me ex infernis**

**Chapitre 11**** : ****Rencontre dans la forêt**

Ginny se dirigea vers le salon, où les hommes étaient encore en train de discuter de leurs plans lorsqu'elle avait quitté la maison quelques heures auparavant.

Désormais, Severus s'y trouvait seul, assis dans un fauteuil à côté de la cheminée tandis que les autres étaient partis. Elle s'approcha de lui, ce qui lui fit lever les yeux du livre qu'il lisait. Il la regarda d'un air interrogateur, une trace d'impatience était visible dans son regard sombre.

« Où est Lucius ? », demanda-t-elle finalement.

Severus se moqua d'elle.

« En haut, dans sa chambre. »

Ginny se demanda pourquoi il agissait aussi étrangement.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Le Ministère nous recherche et ils ne s'arrêteront pas tant que chacun d'entre nous n'aura reçu le baiser du détraqueur. Je pense qu'il y a beaucoup de choses qui ne vont pas », déclara Severus, sarcastique, avant de reporter son attention sur son livre.

Ginny décida que le mieux à faire était de le laisser seul jusqu'à ce que son humeur se soit améliorée. Elle quitta la pièce et monta les escaliers vers le premier étage. Arrivée devant la porte de la chambre de Lucius, elle frappa à celle-ci doucement et attendit une autorisation avant d'entrer mais rien ne se passa.

Ginny frappa plus fort et appela.

« Lucius ? Puis-je entrer ? »

« Oui, entrez. » Sa voix semblait lointaine.

Elle poussa la porte et rentra. Elle remarqua une autre porte qui menait à la terrasse et qui était ouverte. Elle s'approcha du balcon où se tenait Lucius qui regardait au loin. Ginny le rejoignit et se mit à ses côtés. Elle fixa son visage pâle. Son expression était sans émotion mais ses yeux semblaient quelque peu tristes.

« Lucius ? », murmura Ginny avec hésitation.

Il posa son regard sur elle et la prit par la taille. Il baissa la tête et l'embrassa. Ginny s'éloigna de lui et le regarda toute inquiète.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? », demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Augustus m'a dit qu'au cas où Drago serait capturé par les Aurors, il recevrait le baiser du détraqueur parce qu'ils l'accuseront de meurtre et d'autres crimes. Le Ministère veut se débarrasser de chacun d'entre nous le plus vite possible. Il n'y aura de procès équitable pour aucun d'entre nous aussi longtemps que le gouvernement actuel sera au pouvoir… », lui expliqua Lucius amèrement.

« Vous êtes inquiet pour Drago », affirma Ginny en le regardant au fond de ses yeux gris. Lucius hocha la tête dans l'affirmative mais bientôt son expression reprit son masque blanc, avec lequel il cachait ses émotions.

« Vous pourriez me distraire », dit-il d'une voix traînante et en souriant d'un air satisfait, mais sa voix était toujours tendue.

Ginny lui donna un sourire et l'enlaça légèrement.

« Je suis sûre que Drago va bien », murmura-t-elle.

« Si je savais où il se cache, j'irais le chercher et le ramènerais ici », dit Lucius en jouant d'un air absent avec les cheveux de Ginny. Elle se demanda si c'était le bon moment pour lui demander son aide mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait guère de temps.

« J'ai besoin de votre aide, Lucius », déclara-t-elle finalement et en le regardant au fond de ses yeux gris.

Il la fixa avec un air interrogateur.

« Oui ? »

« Umm… J'ai besoin de quitter la propriété, parce que demain je dois rencontrer une personne dans la forêt près du village moldu », expliqua-t-elle avec hésitation.

Lucius souleva ses sourcils et l'observa curieusement.

« Puis-je vous demander qui vous comptez rencontrer ? Elle pourrait vous capturer… »

« Je… J'ai reçu une lettre d'Hermione et elle veut me rencontrer. C'est urgent », déclara-t-elle en insistant.

Lucius la regarda, incrédule.

« Vous… Vous voulez rencontrer la sang de bourbe ? »

Ginny s'éloigna de lui et lui cria en colère.

« Veuillez ne pas utiliser ce mot », cracha-t-elle, furieuse.

« Cela pourrait être un piège. Elle pourrait travailler pour le Ministère », dit Lucius d'une voix traînante mais calme, sans tenir compte de la sortie de Ginny.

Elle secoua la tête.

« Non, elle ne le ferait pas. Avez-vous oublié qui nous a aidés à nous échapper d'Azkaban ? Sans son aide, nous serions encore en train de croupir dans cette foutue cellule et les gardes m'auraient… m'auraient… » Elle ne pouvait terminer sa phrase parce qu'elle ne voulait pas penser à cette terrible période de sa vie.

Elle fit demi-tour et se précipita vers la porte. Elle était en colère à propos de la réaction de Lucius. Elle était en train de tourner la poignée de la porte quand elle sentit une main sur son bras qui l'attira contre une poitrine.

« Ne partez pas », dit-il d'un air imperturbable.

« Pourquoi ? Vous ne m'aiderez pas… », murmura Ginny, déçue.

« Je n'ai pas dit cela. Je viens juste d'énoncer mes inquiétudes. Je ne veux pas nous faire prendre ou voulez-vous être renvoyée à Azkaban ? », demanda Lucius tranquillement.

Ginny secoua la tête et soupira tristement.

« J'ai besoin de rencontrer Hermione. Je lui dois bien ça », expliqua-t-elle avec insistance et en regardant au fond de ses yeux gris.

Lucius la fixa d'un air songeur avant d'acquiescer finalement de la tête.

« Bien que je continue à penser que c'est dangereux, je vais vous aider », dit-il.

Ginny lui donna un sourire plein d'espoir.

« Vous le ferez ? »

« Oui, mais je vous accompagnerai dans la forêt au cas où cela serait un piège. Je vous défendrais, si cela est nécessaire », murmura-t-il. Ginny l'enlaça légèrement et l'embrassa pour le remercier.

« Je pense que le mieux est de ne rien dire à Rabastan et à Severus au sujet de cette rencontre. Je ne pense pas qu'ils approuveraient le plan », dit-il d'une voix traînante.

Ginny supposa qu'il avait probablement raison. Rabastan méprisait les nés-moldus encore plus que Lucius et Severus n'avait jamais aimé Hermione à l'école, elle ne pouvait donc pas compter sur leur soutien.

« Merci de m'aider », marmonna Ginny.

Lucius sourit avec un air satisfait, une expression suffisante apparut sur son visage.

« Vous pourriez montrer votre gratitude… », murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Ginny rougit et secoua la tête.

« Je croyais que nous voulions attendre… »

« Vous le vouliez, vous. », rétorqua Lucius, ses yeux errant lentement sur son corps.

« Et je veux encore attendre », dit-elle calmement.

« Je craignais que vous me disiez cela… », répliqua-t-il en plaisantant et en mordillant gentiment le cou de Ginny. Elle ferma les yeux et gémit doucement. Elle se demanda si elle pouvait changer d'avis concernant le fait d'attendre.

« Lucius… »

« Oui ? », dit-il d'une voix traînante, mais elle comprit qu'il avait un sourire satisfait tandis que ses lèvres étaient occupées avec ses omoplates.

« Vous devriez arrêter… », murmura-t-elle d'une manière peu convaincante.

« Devrais-je ? », demanda-t-il en marmonnant, tout en mordant doucement sa clavicule.

« Humm… » fut tout ce que Ginny fut capable de prononcer.

Elle sentit qu'il la faisait reculer jusqu'à ce que ses jambes se cognent contre le lit et qu'elle tomba sur le matelas. Lucius se plaça aussitôt sur elle et il continua son mordillage au niveau de sa gorge. Les mains de Ginny glissèrent à travers ses longs cheveux ; elle l'attira à elle et l'embrassa fiévreusement.

Elle savait qu'elle devait s'arrêter mais c'était tout simplement si bon…

Lucius repoussa les bretelles de sa robe sur ses épaules jusqu'à ce que son vêtement s'amoncelle autour de sa taille. Si elle n'avait pas été submergée par les merveilleuses sensations que lui procuraient les lèvres de Lucius sur sa peau, elle aurait probablement rougi car elle était désormais nue devant lui.

Tandis que ses lèvres étaient collées aux siennes, ses mains parcouraient avec satisfaction ses seins. Il pressait avidement son corps contre le sien, ses hanches écrasaient son côté et lui faisaient sentir à quel point il la désirait.

Ginny haleta légèrement quand elle sentit son érection, l'anxiété se répandit en elle.

S'embrasser était une chose mais elle n'était pas prête à faire plus. Elle sentait ses mains repousser complètement la robe de son corps. Il saisit le haut de sa culotte en dentelle et elle se raidit aussitôt. Elle devait l'arrêter maintenant, ou cela serait trop tard. Il était en train de lui baiser les seins lorsqu'il commença à lui enlever son sous-vêtement.

Ginny lui prit la main et l'arrêta dans son déshabillage. Elle entendit son grognement tandis qu'il tenta de continuer à repousser vers le bas sa culotte.

« Lucius… Arrêtez… Je ne veux pas encore cela… Je suis désolée… », dit-elle non sans hésitation, car elle se demandait comment il allait réagir. C'était après tout un homme adulte et il pouvait montrer une absence de compréhension dans son désir d'attendre.

Il releva la tête et la regarda avec un air interrogateur tout en enlevant sa main de son sous-vêtement. Elle put voir la déception et l'impatience dans ses yeux gris pendant un instant mais cela disparut presque immédiatement. Il hocha la tête à contrecoeur et s'allongea à côté d'elle. Il l'attira à lui et lui mit un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Vous savez que vous me faites souffrir, n'est-ce-pas ? », demanda-t-il avec une petit sourire. Ginny rit et murmura : « Je suis désolée… »

« Pas aussi désolé que moi… », dit Lucius d'une voix traînante et il gloussa profondément. « Allez-vous au moins dormir ici ? », demanda-t-il.

Elle réfléchit pendant un instant puis acquiesça de la tête. Il serait puéril de lui refuser sa demande car elle avait déjà passé la nuit dernière dans son lit et elle avait partagé sa couchette à Azkaban pendant un certain temps.

Lucius prit sa baguette et métamorphosa ses vêtements en un pyjama noir.

Elle le regarda dans l'expectative.

« N'allez-vous pas faire de même pour moi ? J'aimerais avoir une chemise de nuit. »

Lucius arqua ses sourcils et sourit d'un air malicieux.

« Je croyais que vous souhaitiez rester en sous-vêtements. Je ne pensais pas que vous auriez besoin d'en avoir une. »

« Je ne suis pas de cet avis… », dit-elle en réprimant un sourire. « J'attends… »

Lucius soupira et feignit l'exaspération puis fit apparaître une chemise de nuit pour elle, un minuscule morceau de tissu qui cachait très peu de choses de son corps et qui était constitué principalement de dentelle.

Ginny lui lança un regard incrédule.

« Vous appelez ça une chemise de nuit ? »

« Vous n'avez pas précisé comment vous la vouliez », dit-il avec une voix traînante et suffisante.

Elle secoua la tête et soupira.

« Les hommes… »

Il gloussa et la pressa contre son corps avant d'éteindre les bougies. Ginny sourit intérieurement en appréciant son corps pressé contre le sien.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny s'assit nerveusement à la table dans la cuisine mais mangea très peu alors que ses penne cerrabiata sentaient délicieusement bon.

Les cinq hommes agissaient comme des loups affamés. Ils dévoraient comme s'ils n'avaient jamais mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon auparavant. La tenue à table d'Augustus Rockwood et de Walden MacNair était malheureusement déplorable et Ginny se demandait s'ils avaient jamais appris à bien se tenir mais ne fit pas part de son mécontentement car elle était trop occupée par ses inquiétudes au sujet de sa rencontre avec Hermione.

Elle entendit Lucius soupirer et cela l'arracha à ses pensées. Elle le fixa et put voir son expression désapprobatrice tandis qu'il regardait Walden et Augustus manger.

« J'avais toujours pensé que les sang-purs étaient bien élevés, vous me prouvez que j'avais tort », dit-il d'une voix traînante et moqueuse.

« Quoi ? », demanda Walden, tout confus et la bouche pleine.

Ginny plissa son nez, dégoûtée, et remarqua l'expression amusée sur le visage de Rabastan. Severus n'avait pas l'air se soucier de tout cela car il lisait son livre tranquillement.

Augustus sembla un peu gêné par la réprimande de Lucius et améliora grandement ses manières à table.

« Vous ne mangez rien, Ginny ? Vous n'avez pas vraiment besoin de jeûner. Votre corps est parfait, du moins pour la partie que j'ai pu voir jusqu'à présent », déclara Rabastan en souriant.

Ginny rougit et vit du coin de l'œil comment les yeux de Lucius se réduirent dangereusement tandis qu'il fixait l'autre homme.

« Tu devrais garder tes regards pour toi, Rabastan. Cela serait moins dangereux pour nous tous », dit-il d'une voix basse.

Severus posa son livre et soupira ennuyé.

« Pour l'amour de Dieu, je savais qu'une femme ne nous causerait que des problèmes », grogna t-il.

« Je ne cause pas de problème ! », s'exclama Ginny indignée.

« Il n'y aurait pas de problème si Rabastan cessait d'harceler les femmes des autres hommes… », murmura Lucius sombrement. Walden regarda tout cela avec attention et en ayant la bouche grande ouverte.

« Je suis fatigué de ces balivernes… », grommela Severus qui se leva de sa chaise et quitta la cuisine sans aucun autre mot en lançant un regard ennuyé vers Ginny. Pourquoi l'avait-il regardée comme cela ? Etait-ce de sa faute si Rabastan lui faisait des avances à chaque fois qu'il la voyait ?

Elle se leva également de sa chaise, voulant avoir un peu de temps pour elle-même. Lucius et Rabastan continuèrent à s'observer l'un l'autre lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce. Elle se dirigea vers le séjour où Severus était assis sur son habituel fauteuil et lisait son livre.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être méchant avec moi. Je n'ai rien fait », déclara-t-elle pleine de reproches avant de sortir dans le jardin.

Elle inspira profondément et essaya d'éclaircir son esprit. Elle était inquiète au sujet de sa rencontre avec Hermione dans une heure. Que faire si c'était effectivement un piège ? Hermione ne le ferait pas volontairement mais si le Ministère l'avait forcée ?

Et même si ce n'était pas un piège, elle devrait expliquer à Hermione qu'elle vivait désormais avec des mangemorts, qu'elle les avait pris avec elle lors de son évasion d'Azkaban. Ginny n'était pas certaine de sa réaction.

Elle marcha à travers le jardin jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteignît un banc en bois. Elle s'assit, attira ses jambes vers elle et posa son menton sur ses genoux. Elle avait hâte de revoir son amie. Il lui manquait une fille avec qui parler. Elle avait besoin de partager ses soucis avec quelqu'un et avec qui elle pourrait demander conseil au sujet de sa relation avec Lucius.

Quoi que, Ginny ne fut certaine que Hermione la conseille ou qu'elle lui crie simplement qu'elle était stupide d'avoir une relation avec un mangemort, en particulier avec Lucius Malfoy.

Elle avait été nerveuse toute la journée et maintenant elle en subissait les conséquences. Elle pouvait à peine garder les yeux ouverts. Elle était terriblement fatiguée et elle s'endormit.

« Ginny ? » Elle entendit une voix douce, elle releva brusquement la tête et regarda autour d'elle toute confuse.

« Quelle heure est-il ? », demanda-t-elle paniquée en fixant Lucius avec de grands yeux.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous avons encore quinze minutes avant que vous ne rencontriez la sang de bourbe », expliqua-t-il tandis qu'il l'aidait à se relever du banc.

« Ne l'appelez pas par ce mot. Vous me faites mal en insultant mon amie… », murmura-t-elle avec insistance tandis Lucius la regardait d'un air songeur.

« Si c'est si important pour vous, alors je m'abstiendrais d'utiliser ce terme, mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que je l'apprécie. »

« Vous pourriez simplement essayer d'oublier vos préjugés… » déclara Ginny indignée.

Il ignora sa remarque et l'exhorta.

« Venez, nous devons nous dépêcher. »

Il lui prit le bras et il transplana avec elle hors de la propriété. Ils arrivèrent à l'orée de la forêt. Ils pénétrèrent prudemment dans celle-ci et attendirent à côté d'un arbre, de sorte qu'ils pouvaient voir les nouveaux arrivants. Lucius passa son bras autour de la taille de Ginny, sa baguette en main.

Après quelques minutes, elle remarqua une personne avec de longs cheveux bruns qui marchait en direction du haut de la colline, qui partait de la petite ville moldue et qui allait jusqu'à la forêt. Ginny se demanda pourquoi Hermione n'avait pas tout simplement transplaner. Même à cette distance, elle pouvait voir une expression inquiète sur le visage de son amie.

« Vous feriez mieux de rester caché jusqu'à ce que j'ai tout expliqué à Hermione. Elle ne sera pas contente de vous voir », expliqua Ginny.

Lucius hocha la tête mais il ne sembla guère apprécier l'idée de rester en retrait.

Quand Hermione les eut presque atteints, Ginny sortit de l'ombre des arbres et se dirigea vers elle. Les deux jeunes filles s'étreignirent étroitement et Hermione sanglota. Ginny fut surprise car son amie était généralement composée et calme. Elles se séparèrent et elles se regardèrent l'un et l'autre.

« Tu as l'air de mieux aller par rapport à la dernière fois que je t'ai vue », déclara Hermione avec un sourire forcé sur son visage.

« Tu ne sembles pas si bien, Hermione. Quel est le problème ? », demanda Ginny inquiète tandis qu'elle observait l'autre fille attentivement. Hermione était beaucoup plus mince que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu et elle était très pâle.

Son amie laissa s'échapper un sanglot et secoua la tête d'un air désespéré.

« Ils savent. Le Ministère sait », murmura Hermione lamentablement, des larmes s'écoulant le long de ses joues.

Les yeux de Ginny s'élargirent et elle retint sa respiration.

« Que savent-ils ? », demanda-t-elle craintivement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. A vendredi prochain pour la suite.

Ne partez pas sans m'avoir laissé une petite review. C'est ma seule récompense pour ce travail de traduction.

A bientôt.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	12. Le destin d'Hermione

Un grand merci à MarineD (2), Justine (2), Vozrozhdenyie, carla, Marion, Violine, RUBIKA666, 666Naku, Aurelie Malfoy, molly59, Vény Rogue, et littlebeattle qui ont laissé une review pour 'Rencontre dans la forêt'.

Je suis désolée pour le retard mais j'ai été débordée de travail. Il me faudrait des journées de trente six heures pour faire tout ce que je veux…

Voici donc le douzième chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Auteur : Sephora85

Titre en latin : Liberate me ex infernis

Titre en français : Libère-moi de l'enfer

Traducteur : DiagonAlleyParis

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Beta Reader : Tigrou19 qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

Sujet : L'action de cette histoire se situe pendant l'été après la sixième année de Ginny Weasley à Poudlard. Ginny a des yeux verts et non pas marrons comme dans les livres. Sephora85 ignore complètement le septième tome. Le titre signifie 'Libère-moi de l'enfer'.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Liberate me ex infernis**

**Chapitre 12****: ****Le destin d'Hermione**

Le cœur de Ginny battait frénétiquement dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle attendait la réponse d'Hermione.

« Le Ministère a découvert que c'est moi qui t'ai donné le portoloin. Maintenant, ils me recherchent et je serais condamnée à plusieurs années d'emprisonnement à Azkaban s'ils m'attrapent », expliqua Hermione avec un air malheureux.

« Je suis désolée, Hermione. Ne peux-tu pas te cacher dans le monde moldu ? », demanda Ginny doucement.

La jeune fille secoua la tête tristement. « Non, ils savent que je suis née-moldue et ils me cherchent également dans ce monde-là. J'ai essayé d'aller voir mes parents mais j'ai remarqué des Aurors dans la rue. Je ne sais pas où aller… », murmura-t-elle, désespérée.

Ginny lui passa son bras autour de son épaule.

« Es-tu certaine que personne ne t'as suivi ? », demanda-t-elle prudemment.

Hermione hocha la tête. « J'ai été très prudente et je n'ai pas transplané. »

Ginny savait qu'elle voulait aider son amie mais elle n'était pas sûre que Lucius soit d'accord.

« Tu peux venir avec moi, Hermione », suggéra-t-elle doucement.

Il y eut un bruissement dans le bois et un moment plus tard, Lucius en sortit. Il avait l'air irrité. « Avez-vous perdu la tête, Ginny ? », demanda-t-il sans heurt.

Hermione se retourna, ses yeux s'élargirent sous le choc et elle pointa sa baguette en direction du sorcier blond. Avant que Ginny ne puisse la retenir, l'autre fille avait jeté un Stupéfix à Lucius qui le bloqua facilement. Il lui lança à son tour un Experliamus et reçut la baguette d'Hermione dans sa main quelques instants plus tard.

« Hermione, Tout va bien, Il est avec moi », dit Ginny en hâte en la prenant par le bras.

Hermione regarda la rouquine avec un air incrédule. « Q-Quoi ? », bégaya-t-elle, toute confuse.

« Je pensais que vous étiez intelligente, sang de… » Lucius s'arrêta de lui-même quand il remarqua le regard noir de Ginny. « … Granger. »

« Lucius, s'il vous plait », murmura Ginny avec insistance.

« Tu l'appelles Lucius ? Que signifie tout cela ? Pourquoi est-il ici et non pas à Azkaban ? », demanda Hermione avec un air accusateur.

« Hermione, s'il te plait. Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Tu sais que je partageais une cellule avec Lucius et Severus quand j'ai été envoyée à Azkaban. Ils m'ont aidée. Sans eux, je serais sans doute morte… », admit Ginny en regardant vers Lucius qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle savait qu'elle ne disait que la vérité. Du moment où elle avait été condamnée, elle avait été abandonnée mais ces hommes l'avaient aidée.

« Je les ai pris avec moi lors de mon évasion et je vis avec eux et Rabastan dans un endroit sûr. »

« Rabastan Lestrange ? » Hermione avait l'air totalement sidérée.

« Oui. Eh, il y a également Augustus et Walden », murmura Ginny.

« Ce sont des mangemorts, Ginny ! Ils pourraient te tuer ! », s'exclama Hermione, toute incrédule.

Lucius se dirigea vers Ginny et la prit doucement par la taille.

« Je ne laisserai personne faire du mal à Ginny. Elle est sous ma protection », dit-il d'une voix traînante et en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Hermione semblait totalement choquée. Elle ouvrit puis ferma sa bouche, ses yeux s'élargirent. « Vous… Vous êtes ensemble ? », marmonna-t-elle, son nez se plissa de dégoût.

Ginny hocha de la tête même si elle jeta un regard furieux à Lucius car elle savait qu'il essayait seulement de choquer Hermione.

« Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire… », admit la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns.

« Je suis sûr que Severus donnerait n'importe quoi pour vous voir comme ça… », dit-il d'une voix traînante et moqueuse.

« Lucius ! », siffla Ginny avant de retourner son attention vers son amie. « Hermione, tu seras en sécurité avec nous. »

« Ginny, elle ne peut pas venir avec nous. Je suis sûr que ni Severus ni Rabastan n'apprécieront sa présence », murmura le sorcier blond avec insistance.

« Pourquoi ? Nous avons besoin de toute aide que nous pourrions avoir. Elle est intelligente et elle a de précieux renseignements sur le Ministère. », déclara Ginny d'un air résolu.

Lucius eut l'air de réfléchir à cela. « Elle pourrait nous trahir… »

« Je ne ferai jamais rien qui pourrait causer des problèmes à Ginny et je ne dirai rien au Ministère après ce qu'ils m'ont fait », gronda Hermione, en colère, en adressant un regard furieux à Lucius.

« Hermione, voudrais-tu venir avec nous ? Tu serais en sécurité », dit Ginny.

« Quoique je n'aime pas tes compagnons, je serais contente d'être à tes côtés. Je ne sais pas où aller de toute façon… », répondit Hermione, incertaine et regardant Lucius d'un air soupçonneux. « Mais, je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils n'essayeront pas de me tuer pendant mon sommeil car je suis une née-moldue. »

Lucius se moqua d'elle et déclara d'une voix traînante : « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort et nous avons actuellement d'autres problèmes beaucoup plus importants que de se débarrasser des nés-moldus du monde magique. »

Ginny se retourna, se rapprocha de Lucius et regarda celui-ci au fond de ses yeux gris. « Lucius, s'il vous plait. Je veux l'aider. Je me sens seule sans aucune autre femme à qui parler. Nous sommes tous dans la même situation. Je pense que nous devrions oublier nos anciennes querelles et essayer de nous entraider les uns les autres. »

Lucius soupira. « Je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous pourrez expliquer tout cela à Rabastan et à Severus. »

« Je suis sûre qu'ils comprendront », le rassura-t-elle, même si elle n'était pas certaine que ce soit vraiment le cas.

« Elle devra faire un serment inviolable. Je ne vais pas prendre le risque qu'elle nous trahisse », murmura Lucius en donnant à Hermione un regard désobligeant.

« Un serment inviolable ? », demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns.

« Oui. Avez-vous un problème avec cela ? », dit le sorcier blond avec une voix traînante et un air moqueur.

« Non, je suis digne de confiance par rapport à d'autres personnes », siffla Hermione en fixant l'homme.

Ginny soupira, gênée par rapport à leur comportement.

« Eh bien, si c'est ainsi. Pouvons-nous commencer ? » Lucius souleva ses sourcils d'un air interrogateur.

« C'est bon pour moi », murmura Hermione avec détermination.

Hermione et Ginny unirent leurs mains et se mirent à genoux alors que Lucius les assistait dans leur serment en pointant sa baguette sur celles-ci.

« Garderez-vous secret notre cachette, Hermione ? », demanda Ginny.

« Oui, je le ferai », confirma l'autre jeune fille.

« Vous aiderez-nous à rester cachés et à nous communiquer tous les renseignements dont nous aurons besoin ? »

« Oui, je le ferai. »

Une flamme rouge sortit du bout de la baguette de Lucius, elle s'enroula autour de leurs mains avant de disparaître après quelques instants.

« Satisfait ? », demanda Hermione à Lucius d'un ton sarcastique alors qu'elle se remettait debout.

« Ce n'est pas le mot que j'emploierais pour décrire mes émotions au sujet de vous prendre avec nous », dit le sorcier blond avec une voix traînante et moqueuse.

« Je suis surprise que vous ayez même des émotions, Monsieur Malfoy. Je pensais que vous aviez une pierre à la place du cœur afin de vous éviter d'éprouver des sentiments », gronda Hermione.

Lucius lui sourit avec un petit air satisfait et brisa en deux sa baguette, ce qui la fit bondir vers lui en essayant de lui arracher celle-ci.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? », hurla-t-elle en état de choc.

Lucius la regarda calmement avec un sourire condescendant sur son visage. « Vous n'auriez pas pu utiliser votre baguette. Le Ministère connaît celle-ci et ils auraient pu vous retrouver. », expliqua-t-il sans émotion.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione. Tu en auras une nouvelle », assura Ginny en donnant à son amie un encourageant sourire. Hermione semblait mélancolique à la vue des morceaux de bois.

Ginny adressa un autre regard désobligeant à Lucius pour son comportement mais il lui fit simplement un petit sourire satisfait.

« Je n'aime pas être sans baguette, en particulier avec des gens comme vous. Je préfère être en mesure de me défendre par moi-même », murmura Hermione tristement.

« Je peux calmer vos idiotes inquiétudes, Mademoiselle Granger. Vous êtes autant en sécurité sans votre baguette qu'avec elle. Car vous n'auriez aucune chance contre moi, Severus et Rabastan si l'un d'entre nous décidaient de vous attaquer », dit Lucius avec une voix traînante.

« Lucius, arrêtez ! », chuchota Ginny avec un ton de réprimande et en plissant les yeux.

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment tu fais pour supporter un tel bâtard arrogant », murmura Hermione.

« Laissez-moi vous rassurer, Mademoiselle Granger, que j'ai beaucoup d'autres qualités cachées », déclara Lucius avec des sous-entendus.

Les deux jeunes filles rougirent alors que par ailleurs Hermione avait l'air écoeurée.

« Allez, transplanons ! », déclara enfin Ginny, lasse de toutes ces absurdités.

Lucius la prit par la taille tandis qu'il saisissait le bras d'Hermione avec réticence. Au lieu de transplaner directement à l'intérieur de la propriété de Ravansden Hall, les protections invisibles qui étaient posées sur la maison les repoussèrent et ils furent projetés à terre devant les portes de celle-ci.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? », demanda Ginny, toute confuse alors qu'elle se relevait. Lucius ôta la poussière de sa robe et regarda Hermione avec un air renfrogné.

« C'est elle. Les protections ont identifié son sang », expliqua-t-il l'air de rien.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? », siffla Hermione en colère.

« Ravansden Hall a été la maison d'une ancienne famille au sang pur pendant des siècles. Les familles traditionnelles mettent des protections contre les sangs de… contre les nés-moldus sur leurs propriétés. »

« C'est inhumain ! », s'exclama Hermione, furieuse.

« Lucius, vous devez être en mesure de désactiver ces protections », murmura Ginny.

Il la regarda, irrité, pendant un instant avant qu'il n'incline la tête pour confirmer. Il se dirigea vers les portes et chuchota des incantations dans sa barbe. Il y eut une lueur bleue autour de celles-ci et Lucius fit signe aux deux jeunes filles de venir vers lui. Les portes s'ouvrirent devant eux. Aussitôt que les trois furent sur la propriété, la lueur disparut et celles-ci retrouvèrent leur aspect normal.

« Je n'ai pu les désactiver que temporairement », expliqua-t-il calmement.

« D'abord, je ne peux pas croire que de telles protections existent », dit Hermione avec indignation.

Ginny empêcha Lucius de rétorquer en exerçant une forte pression sur sa main.

Ils marchèrent en silence sur le long chemin qui menait à la maison. Quand ils arrivèrent en face de la porte de celle-ci, Hermione prit la main de Ginny et murmura. « Je suis un peu inquiète au sujet de leurs réactions. Ils me haïssent en raison de mon sang. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione ; ils finiront bien par t'accepter. »

Lucius avait l'air plus que sceptique mais il ne fit pas part de ses doutes. Ils entrèrent dans le hall d'entrée et suivirent les voix qui les menèrent jusqu'au salon. Lucius pénétra dans la pièce et les deux jeunes filles firent de même.

Severus et Rabastan qui étaient en train de parler se turent aussitôt et ils regardèrent Hermione.

« Que fait-elle là ? », demanda Severus, incrédule.

Rabastan observa attentivement Hermione, visiblement il ne l'avait pas reconnue. « Qui est cette jeune fille ? », demanda t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

« Ne gaspille pas ta salive, Rabastan », dit Lucius avec une voix traînante et avec un ton ennuyé.

« Pourquoi cela ? » Rabastan semblait vraiment intéressé par Hermione.

« C'est Granger. La partie féminine de l'ancien glorieux Trio d'Or. », murmura Lucius avec un air moqueur tandis qu'il s'écroulait sur l'un des fauteuils.

Ginny était vraiment en colère contre lui mais elle ne voulait pas se disputer devant d'autres personnes.

« C'est une sang de… », commença Rabastan mais Ginny l'interrompit. « N'utilisez pas ce terme. Je suis vraiment lasse de tout cela. Gardez pour vous vos convictions erronées et dégoûtantes ! »

Tout le monde la regarda tout étonné après sa sortie.

Rabastan échangea un regard entendu avec Lucius puis il s'assit sur la chaise à côté de lui.

« Apparemment, personne ne se préoccupe de répondre à ma question », dit Severus irrité. « Que fait-elle là ? »

« Elle va rester ici. », expliqua Lucius avec un ton ennuyé.

Severus souleva ses sourcils très haut. « Quoi ? », grogna-t-il.

« Etes-vous sourds ? Elle va rester ici. Elle est recherchée par le Ministère parce qu'elle nous a aidés à nous échapper d'Azkaban ! Je me fiche de ce que vous pensez. Vous allez accepter le fait qu'elle soit ici et vous allez la traiter correctement ! », cria Ginny avec un air menaçant après avoir complètement perdu patience.

Severus la regarda de travers et grogna. « Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton ! »

« Je fais ce que je veux ! », siffla Ginny alors que Hermione regardait tout cela avec un air un peu embarrassé.

Severus fit quelques pas en direction de Ginny mais Lucius se leva de sa chaise. « Severus, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as été aussi irritable ces derniers temps mais je pense que c'en est assez. », déclara-t-il d'une voix ferme.

« Peut-être devrais-tu apprendre les bonnes manières à ta poulette, Lucius. », dit Severus menaçant.

Ginny ne pouvait croire comment il l'avait appelée. Il avait vraiment été impossible récemment et elle en avait assez. « Viens, Hermione. Je vais te montrer ta chambre », déclara-t-elle tandis qu'elle se retourna et qu'elle quitta la pièce. Hermione était à ses côtés, visiblement un peu choquée.

« Que signifie tout cela ? », demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

Ginny haussa les épaules et monta les marches qui menaient aux étages supérieurs. « Je ne sais pas. Severus a agi bizarrement dernièrement. »

Elle ouvrit la première porte à gauche et laissa son amie entrer dans la pièce. C'était une immense chambre avec des murs beiges et un somptueux tapis rouge. C'était à seulement deux portes de son ancienne chambre, mais peut être allait-elle de nouveau y dormir et abandonner celle de Lucius car elle était très fâchée contre lui, même s'il l'avait défendu contre Severus.

Elle désigna une porte en bois sur le mur gauche et expliqua. « C'est la salle de bains, toutes les chambres de cette maison ont la leur », murmura-t-elle avec une voix tendue car le conflit continuait à l'affecter.

Hermione s'assit sur le canapé qui était adossé sur le mur droit et observa la rouquine attentivement.

« Viens t'asseoir, Ginny. Nous devons parler de certaines choses », dit-elle avec un air presque maternel. Ginny roula les yeux mais elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de son amie.

« Tu ne vas pas me faire la leçon, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda-t-elle désespérée.

Hermione lui donna un sourire compréhensif.

« Eh bien, je veux juste comprendre comment tout cela a-t-il pu se produire ? »

« Je ne le comprends pas moi-même », murmura Ginny en posant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

« Comment peux-tu fréquenter un mangemort, Lucius Malfoy en plus ? », s'exclama la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns, incrédule.

Ginny haussa simplement les épaules.

« Je veux dire, il t'a donné le journal, il s'est moqué de ta famille, il est arrogant, il est suffisant, il a été l'ennemi des Weasley pendant des années. Je pensais que tu le détestais. »

« Beaucoup de choses ont changé, Hermione. Je ne fais plus partie des Weasley. Lucius a été là au pire moment de ma vie, contrairement à ma famille qui m'a abandonnée », déclara Ginny amèrement.

« Donc, il te traite correctement ? », demanda Hermione qui n'en revenait pas.

« Oui, il le fait. »

« As-tu… ? Tu sais, n'as-tu pas… As-tu ? »

Ginny se mit à rire et elle secoua la tête toute amusée.

« Veux-tu savoir si j'ai eu des rapports sexuels avec lui ? », demanda-t-elle crûment et elle s'amusa en voyant le rouge monté aux joues d'Hermione.

« Umm… Oui », marmonna-t-elle en guise de réponse.

« Non. »

Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Peut être devrais-je… », dit Ginny en souriant.

« Tu devrais y réfléchir. », suggéra Hermione.

Ginny sourit à son amie. « Tu n'as pas besoin de t'occuper de moi. Je suis assez vieille pour prendre mes propres décisions. Tu devrais plutôt faire attention à ne pas finir dans le lit de Severus, quoique cela pourrait améliorer considérablement son humeur. »

Hermione laissa s'échapper un petit cri de surprise et de dégoût et elle serra le bras de son amie fortement.

Ginny bondit en tenant son membre. « Ouille, tu deviens violente. Je ferais mieux de partir maintenant si tu veux dormir un peu. Fais de beaux rêves ! », lâcha t-elle en remuant ses sourcils d'un air suggestif avant de quitter la pièce.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que cela vous a plu. Merci de me laisser une petite review pour m'encourager.

J'espère être en mesure de publier le prochain chapitre vendredi.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	13. Dangers cachés

Un grand merci à Maru-san, MarineD, Justiine, Violine, RUBIKA666, 666Naku, Aurelie Malfoy, molly59, khalie, super-ketchup, asbrou, Vény Rogue, et littlebeattle qui ont laissé une review pour 'Le destin d'Hermione'.

Je tiens à remercier Tigrou19 pour sa rapidité avec laquelle elle a fait la relecture de ce chapitre.

Voici donc le treizième chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Auteur : Sephora85

Titre en latin : Liberate me ex infernis

Titre en français : Libère-moi de l'enfer

Traducteur : DiagonAlleyParis

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Beta Reader : Tigrou19 qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

Sujet : L'action de cette histoire se situe pendant l'été après la sixième année de Ginny Weasley à Poudlard. Ginny a des yeux verts et non pas marrons comme dans les livres. Sephora85 ignore complètement le septième tome. Le titre signifie 'Libère-moi de l'enfer'.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Liberate me ex infernis**

**Chapitre 13**** : ****Dangers cachés**

Ginny marcha à travers le couloir en direction de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Lucius. Elle entra dans celle-ci et ses yeux en firent le tour mais elle était déserte. Lucius était probablement encore en train de parler avec les autres hommes au sujet de certains plans pour l'avenir. Elle transforma une chemise de nuit qui avait appartenu à l'une des anciennes propriétaires de Ravensden Hall car elle n'avait pas ses propres habits.

Toutes ses affaires étaient encore au Terrier mais, naturellement, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas y aller et demander à sa famille de lui donner ce qui était à elle. Ils auraient probablement aussitôt informé les Aurors et elle aurait été renvoyée à Azkaban.

Parfois, elle se demandait si ses parents avaient peut-être présentement changé d'avis et s'ils regrettaient d'avoir cru Harry au lieu de leur propre fille. Elle bannit ses pensées blessantes de son esprit. Elle se sentait trop fatiguée pour se soucier d'eux. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et se couvrit d'une couverture.

Elle était contente qu'Hermione ait accepté de se joindre à eux et de vivre à Ravensden Hall. Elle avait tant désiré une compagnie féminine. Le comportement de Lucius la mettait encore en colère quoiqu'elle lui fût reconnaissante de l'avoir aidée à voir au moins Hermione.

Elle savait que les hommes avec qui elle vivait avaient plein de préjugés contre les nés-moldus mais Ginny était déterminée à les convaincre de leurs erreurs même si cela devait lui prendre des années.

Lentement, elle ferma les yeux, trop fatiguée pour les garder ouverts plus longtemps quoiqu'elle voulût rester éveillée afin de parler à Lucius.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny ouvrit les yeux quand elle sentit les rayons du soleil sur son visage. Elle savait que c'était déjà le matin. Sa tête reposait sur une poitrine chaude et le bras de Lucius lui entourait la taille.

Elle bougea légèrement et, de fait, elle le réveilla. Il ouvrit ses yeux gris et la regarda, un petit sourire plissa ses lèvres.

« Bonjour », murmura-t-il d'une voix grave.

« Bonjour », lui répondit-elle. « Je n'ai pas remarqué quand vous vous êtes couché. »

« Il était assez tard. J'ai dû discuter avec les autres de beaucoup de choses… », répondit-il en repoussant quelques mèches de son visage.

« De quoi avez-vous parlé ? », demanda-t-elle curieuse.

« Nous pensons qu'il serait sage pour vous et Mademoiselle Granger que vous appreniez à vous battre en duel et à vous défendre par vous-même », déclara Lucius calmement.

Ginny le regarda toute excitée.

« Quand allons-nous commencer ? » Elle était impatiente d'avoir enfin quelque chose à faire.

Il eut un petit sourire satisfait en voyant sa réaction.

« Aujourd'hui. »

« Mais Hermione n'a pas de baguette », dit-elle d'un air songeur.

« Rabastan doit aller à l'Allée des Embrumes aujourd'hui, il va s'en procurer une. », répliqua Lucius.

Ginny hocha la tête, presque incapable de rester allongée. Elle aurait voulu commencer immédiatement. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été en mesure de faire quelque chose d'utile.

« Il semblerait que vous ayez beaucoup d'énergie », dit Lucius tout amusé, d'une voix traînante car il avait remarqué son agitation. « Je connais quelque chose dans laquelle vous pourriez dépenser votre énergie. »

Il lui mordilla doucement son cou et sa main parcourut son corps.

Ginny réprimanda un gémissement et essaya de rester maître d'elle-même quoiqu'elle ne fût pas sûre de savoir pourquoi elle voulait tout d'abord l'interrompre. Peut-être devrait-elle tout simplement se délecter ce qu'il lui faisait, mais en fait, elle estima que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour aller plus loin.

A regret, elle se libéra de sa chaude étreinte et lui donna un léger baiser sur les lèvres puis elle se leva du lit. Elle remarqua son expression déçue. Il était évident qu'il était en train de perdre patience, voulant sans plus tarder coucher avec elle.

Il se laissa retomber sur le dos, ses cheveux blonds formèrent comme une auréole sur l'oreiller. Ginny se précipita dans la salle de bain, préoccupée car elle pourrait céder à ses envies si elle regardait sa poitrine musclée encore un peu plus longtemps.

Elle passa la matinée avec Hermione, au deuxième étage, à nettoyer les nombreuses chambres d'amis car les deux jeunes filles ne voulaient pas que les elfes de maison le fassent seules. Hermione se sentait désolée pour Wimpy et Wonky et était plus qu'heureuse de pouvoir aider les petites créatures. Il y avait beaucoup de travail à faire pour ôter des chambres les toiles d'araignée et la poussière qui s'étaient accumulées au fil des années.

En début d'après-midi, les deux jeunes filles et les elfes de maison avaient fini la plupart des pièces, il ne restait qu'une seule chambre à faire.

Hermione étendit le bras pour saisir la poignée et essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci résista.

« Il semble qu'elle soit bloquée », dit-elle finalement.

« Laisse-moi essayer », suggéra Ginny, qui voulut faire de même. Au début, rien ne se passa puis la porte bougea et elle s'ouvrit en grand devant elles.

Avec hésitation, Ginny rentra dans la pièce très peu éclairée et regarda tout autour d'elle d'un air curieux. Hermione se mit à ses côtés et observa les alentours. C'était une grande chambre avec un grand lit à baldaquin au milieu. Les rideaux tirés étaient en velours vert et le blason de la famille Black était fixé au mur. L'air était rempli de poussière et cela rendait la respiration difficile pour les jeunes filles.

Ginny n'aimait pas l'atmosphère de cette pièce, il y avait quelque chose de dangereux dans celle-ci.

Elle se retourna et attendit que Wimpy et Wonky entrent dans la chambre mais les deux elfes de maison restaient immobiles dans l'embrasure de la porte, les yeux pleins de peur. Un bruit quelque part dans la pièce attira l'attention des deux jeunes filles. Ginny pensa que cela avait ressemblé au sifflement d'un serpent. « Mais j'ai dû imaginer cela », se dit-elle.

« Le lit… », murmura Hermione, toute fascinée. « Je n'en ai jamais vu de pareil. »

Ginny suivit le regard de son amie et observa celui-ci plus attentivement. Lentement, les deux jeunes filles se rapprochèrent du lit à baldaquin. Il était fait d'un bois noir qui luisait dans l'obscurité de la chambre à peine éclairée. Des serpents enroulés sur eux-mêmes étaient sculptés sur les quatre hauts piliers du lit, leurs yeux vert émeraude les faisnt presque apparaître vivants. Cette impression était renforcée par leur frappante ressemblance avec de vrais serpents.

Ginny et Hermione se tenaient debout devant le lit, leurs yeux étaient rivés sur le bois noir. Il y avait quelque chose d'attirant dans celui-ci, quelque chose les forçait à le fixer.

Un autre sifflement arracha Ginny à sa transe. Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua un mouvement et un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit.

« Nous devrions partir », murmura-t-elle en prenant son amie par le bras.

Brusquement, et ce fut trop rapide pour que les deux jeunes filles puissent réagir, les serpents en bois sur les piliers devinrent vivants. Ils montrèrent leurs longs crochets à venin et se dirigèrent vers leurs proies.

Ginny poussa un horrible cri quand elle sentit les crochets pointus des serpents pénétrer dans sa peau. Une sensation de brûlure se répandit dans ses bras et ses jambes, où les serpents l'avaient mordue. Elle trébucha et essaya désespérément d'échapper à ses assaillants.

Hermione était à genoux au sol, se balançant dangereusement tandis que plusieurs serpents glissaient tout autour d'elle. Ginny récupéra sa baguette qui était tombée à terre. Ses mains tremblaient beaucoup et elle se sentait toute étourdie ; c'était probablement dû aux morsures vénéneuses des serpents.

Lentement, comme au ralenti, elle tomba à genoux et se sentit terriblement froide. A travers sa vision trouble, elle vit plusieurs jets de couleurs filer à travers la chambre et toucher le lit. Elle entendit des voix mais celles-ci semblaient si lointaines. Elle cligna des yeux furieusement et essaya de se concentrer sur ce qui l'entourait.

Il y eut un contact chaud au niveau de son épaule et elle se pencha immédiatement vers celui-ci. Le visage de Lucius apparut devant elle, ses lèvres bougeaient comme s'il était en train de parler. Il pointa sa baguette vers elle et, tout à coup, les étourdissements disparurent de sa tête mais elle continua à avoir froid.

« Ginny, dites-moi. Comment vous sentez-vous ? », demanda-t-il en la regardant avec une expression inquiète.

« J'ai froid… », murmura-t-elle en léchant ses lèvres sèches.

« C'est le venin. Votre corps a besoin d'être réchauffé. », expliqua-t-il avant de se retourner vers Severus. « Veux-tu t'occuper de Granger ? »

Ginny remarqua son amie, assise au sol, légèrement inclinée vers son ancien professeur.

« Il semble que je n'ai guère le choix. », siffla Severus, exaspéré en saisissant le bras d'Hermione.

Lucius souleva Ginny de terre et la porta à travers les couloirs jusqu'à leur chambre. Il rentra dans la salle de bains avec elle dans les bras et remplit la baignoire avec une eau très chaude d'un coup de baguette. Prudemment, il la déposa sur le bord de celle-ci.

« Dois-je vous enlever tous vos vêtements ou pensez-vous être capable de le faire par vous-même ? », demanda-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête : elle se sentait même trop faible pour parler. Les mains chaudes de Lucius commencèrent à déboutonner sa robe et à l'enlever. Puis il lui ôta son soutien-gorge, qu'il laissa tomber à terre. Il l'aida à se redresser et lui retira sa culotte.

Même dans son état de faiblesse, Ginny sentit ses joues rougir en raison de l'embarras et essaya de se couvrir avec ses mains car il ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant.

Lucius la déposa dans l'eau chaude, la mit en position assise. Elle tenta de s'asseoir correctement mais son corps ne lui obéit pas et elle faillit glisser dans l'eau avec sa tête.

Elle regarda comment Lucius se déshabilla, ne gardant que son pantalon et il la rejoignit dans la baignoire. Il s'assit juste derrière elle afin qu'elle puisse s'adosser contre sa poitrine. Ainsi, elle ne risquait plus de glisser.

Ginny apprécia son aide. Elle inclina la tête d'un air fatigué contre son poitrail et ferma les yeux. Lucius lui frotta doucement les bras afin d'apporter à son corps un peu de chaleur.

Après quelques minutes, elle se sentit beaucoup plus forte et rouvrit les yeux. Elle se redressa un peu et regarda son corps. Il y avait des marques de morsure sur ses bras et ses jambes mais elles ne lui faisaient plus mal du tout.

« Vous sentez-vous mieux ? », s'enquit Lucius.

Ginny tourna la tête et le fixa.

« Oui », répliqua-t-elle en souriant faiblement. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Le lit des mes beaux-parents était visiblement rempli de magie noire et il vous a attaquées, vous et Mademoiselle Granger. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Nous n'avons rien fait », déclara Ginny toute confuse.

« Les parents de mon épouse ont toujours été un peu paranoïaques. Je suppose que les serpents étaient censés les protéger contre d'éventuels assaillants », expliqua Lucius. « Aussitôt que vous vous êtes approchées du lit, la magie noire a donné vie aux serpents. »

« Comment avez-vous su, vous et Severus, que les serpents nous attaquaient ? », demanda Ginny.

« Wimpy et Wonky nous ont informés de l'incident », répondit Lucius. « Nous avons alors directement transplané dans la chambre et détruit les serpents. Le lit ne pourra plus jamais nuire à quiconque. »

« Merci », chuchota Ginny, en lui donnant un doux baiser sur les lèvres.

Un petit sourire plissa celles-ci pendant qu'il déclarait d'une voix traînante.

« Le spectacle de vous voir ainsi nue en valait la peine. » Il laissa sans façon errer ses yeux gris sur son corps.

Ginny rougit mais elle réussit à dire.

« Est-ce donc l'unique raison pour laquelle vous m'avez sauvée ? »

Lucius sourit légèrement, il la prit par les hanches et la retourna complètement vers lui, de sorte qu'elle était désormais assise sur ses genoux, juste en face de lui.

« Il y a également d'autres raisons », murmura-t-il doucement en baisant le creux de son cou.

« C'est bon à entendre », dit-elle tranquillement, en posant sa tête contre son épaule. Elle était encore faible et voulait seulement fermer les yeux et dormir. Lucius lui caressa le dos durant tout ce temps, cela l'aida à se détendre.

« L'eau devient froide. Nous devrions sortir de la baignoire », suggéra-t-il finalement. Puis il l'aida à se lever. Il sortit de celle-ci et fit venir à eux des serviettes.

Ginny observa discrètement son corps ; elle aima la manière avec laquelle sa poitrine et son estomac étaient musclés ainsi que le sentier de poils légèrement blonds qui descendaient sous la ceinture de son pantalon. En fait, elle voulait juste étendre la main et glisser celle-ci sur sa peau pâle.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées lorsque Lucius l'enveloppa dans une douce serviette. Il lui donna un mystérieux sourire et elle se demanda s'il avait remarqué son regard posé sur lui. Après s'être tous deux séchés, Lucius la mena vers le lit où il la fit asseoir. Il se mit à genoux devant elle et prit une de ses jambes pour l'examiner de près. Sa main glissa prudemment sur les marques de morsures.

« Je vais fermer les blessures.», expliqua-t-il et il pointa sa baguette vers son mollet pour le soigner.

Ginny le regarda attentivement et apprécia ses chaudes mains sur sa peau. Peu à peu, la légèreté de ses doigts lui procura des frissons de plaisir à travers tout son corps. En fait, elle aurait voulu que cela dure éternellement.

« Vous devriez boire cette potion guérissante. », déclara Lucius en prenant une fiole avec un liquide jaune de la table de chevet et il lui remit.

Ginny renifla la potion et son nez se plissa de dégoût.

« Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Les marques de morsure ont disparu. »

« Il peut encore rester du venin des serpents dans votre organisme », répondit-il.

Elle soupira, défaite, et avala d'un seul coup le dégoûtant liquide. Elle commença à tousser en raison de la sensation de brûlure qu'elle avait dans sa gorge.

« Bonne fille », dit Lucius avec une voix traînante et un air suffisant, ce qui lui valut un regard furieux de la part de Ginny.

« Que devient l'entraînement aux duels de ce soir ? », demanda-t-elle, allongée sur le dos tandis qu'elle se sentait somnolente.

« Nous devons le reporter à demain. Ni vous, ni Mademoiselle Granger non plus, n'êtes en état de vous battre », dit-il en recouvrant Ginny d'une couverture.

Elle voulut protester, souhaitant commencer l'entraînement le plus tôt possible mais le sommeil la submergea.

Lucius déposa un baiser sur son front, se leva du lit et quitta la chambre. Il avait vraiment besoin d'un bon whisky pur feu après tous ces soucis.

Soucis ?

Il hésita, se demanda si en effet il s'était inquiété à son sujet. Il n'avait jamais été le genre de personne émotive, il avait toujours su garder ses sentiments. Que se passait-il entre lui et Ginny Weasley ?

« Pourquoi es-tu en train de contempler le mur comme un chiot perdu ? », demanda Severus sarcastique en marchant lentement à travers le couloir en direction du sorcier blond.

Lucius fronça les sourcils et adressa à son vieil ami une grimace.

« Je réfléchissais… »

« Tu ne devrais pas surmener ton cerveau », déclara Severus avec dérision.

« Est-ce Granger qui t'a mis dans un tel état d'esprit ? », demanda Lucius en souriant, sachant que la jeune fille aux cheveux touffus était un chiffon rouge pour son ami. « A quoi ressemble-t-elle sous ses horribles vêtements moldus qu'elle porte ? »

Severus lança un regard noir à Lucius.

« Contrairement à toi, je n'essaie pas d'entrer dans la culotte de chaque femme qui a moins de quatre-vingts ans. »

« Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, Severus. Maintenant, tu me confonds avec Rabastan », dit Lucius d'une voix traînante. « Mais peut-être devrais-tu essayer de rentrer dans la culotte d'une femme tous les dix ans… »

« Ton humour ne cessera jamais de me surprendre, Lucius, mais j'apprécierais que tu restes hors de ma vie amoureuse », murmura le sorcier aux cheveux noirs.

« Très bien, mon ami. Veux-tu te joindre à moi pour boire un whisky pur feu à la bibliothèque ? » Lucius regarda son ami d'un air interrogateur, Severus secoua la tête avec réticence puis suivit le sorcier blond vers ladite pièce.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Rendez-vous vendredi pour la suite.

Ai-je mérité une petite review ?

Bisous à tous.

DiagonAlleyParis.


	14. L'amour au clair de lune

Un grand merci à khalie, Auréline, MarineD, Justiine, RUBIKA666, Vozrozhdenyie, Aurelie Malfoy, molly59, Vény Rogue et littlebeattle qui ont laissé une review pour 'Dangers cachés'.

Je tiens à remercier Tigrou19 pour son travail de bêta.

Voici donc le quatorzième chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Auteur : Sephora85

Titre en latin : Liberate me ex infernis

Titre en français : Libère-moi de l'enfer

Traducteur : DiagonAlleyParis

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Beta Reader : Tigrou19 qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

Sujet : L'action de cette histoire se situe pendant l'été après la sixième année de Ginny Weasley à Poudlard. Ginny a des yeux verts et non pas marrons comme dans les livres. Sephora85 ignore complètement le septième tome. Le titre signifie 'Libère-moi de l'enfer'.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Liberate me ex infernis**

**Chapitre 14**** : ****L'amour au clair de lune**

Peu de temps après le déjeuner, Ginny et Hermione prirent le chemin pour aller dans la salle de bal du manoir car c'était là qu'allaient se tenir leurs séances d'entraînement aux duels. Heureusement, l'attaque des serpents de la veille n'avait pas laissé de blessures durables et les deux jeunes filles se sentaient beaucoup mieux, maintenant. La potion, qu'on leur avait donnée avait rapidement agi contre le venin des crochets des serpents.

Pourtant, les deux jeunes filles se sentaient un peu mal à l'aise à Ravensden Hall. Elles étaient inquiètes au sujet d'éventuels autres dangers que la propriété pouvait déceler. Bien que Ginny, contrairement à Hermione, ait grandi dans une famille au sang pur, le concept que le mobilier soit plein de magie noire lui était étranger. Ses parents n'auraient jamais permis à des objets dangereux d'être dans le Terrier ou près de leurs enfants.

Hermione avait été encore plus surprise par ces derniers évènements que la jeune Weasley.

Elles entrèrent dans la grande salle de bal au rez-de-chaussée où Lucius, Rabastan et Severus les attendaient déjà. Leur conservation cessa à la vue des jeunes filles.

Hermione donna un regard anxieux à Ginny. Elle était inquiète au sujet de son potentiel partenaire aux duels. La jeune fille aux cheveux touffus était tout à fait certaine que ni Rabastan ni Severus se battrait facilement contre elle.

Les trois hommes avaient enlevé les tables et les chaises du milieu de la salle afin de leur donner encore plus d'espace pour l'entraînement.

« Eh bien, vous voilà enfin », marmonna Severus sombrement. « Nous vous avons attendu cinq minutes. »

Ginny se retint de répliquer par une remarque cinglante mais roula les yeux et échangea un regard entendu avec l'autre jeune fille.

Elle remarqua une expression amusée sur le visage de Rabastan qui lui fit un amical clin d'œil. Elle réprima un sourire qui aurait probablement mis Severus encore plus en colère. Au lieu de cela, elle fit semblant de tousser pour dissimuler son envie de rire.

Lucius lui donna un étrange regard et se dirigea immédiatement vers elle et il lui demanda :

« Vous sentez-vous bien ? Je ne prendrais pas le risque de faire un entraînement si vous n'êtes pas bien. »

Ginny lui sourit et lui serra doucement la main. Son cœur enflait pour lui et elle était heureuse qu'il s'inquiète pour elle, car cela voulait dire qu'il se préoccupait d'elle.

« Je vais bien », affirma-t-elle.

Hermione sembla un peu surprise par l'inquiétude évidente du sorcier blond.

« Allons, commençons. J'ai des choses beaucoup plus importantes à faire que d'écouter ces balivernes », déclara Severus, impatient.

« Je suis sûr que vos livres vous attendront patiemment », murmura Rabastan sarcastique, ce qui lui valut un regard meurtrier de la part du sorcier aux cheveux noirs.

« Je serai votre partenaire pour le duel », déclara finalement Lucius en se positionnant en face de Ginny. Il remonta les manches de sa chemise noire avec un haut col, ce geste révéla ses avant-bras musclés ainsi que la marque des ténèbres.

Les yeux de Ginny s'attardèrent sur le tatouage noir pendant un moment, réalisant avec surprise qu'elle commençait à être habituée à voir celle-ci, maintenant. Dans le passé, la vue du crâne avec le serpent lui donnait la chair de poule et le porteur de la marque des ténèbres était un monstre à ses yeux mais, désormais, ses sentiments négatifs avaient disparu. Elle n'était pas encore en faveur des actions et des convictions des mangemorts mais elle avait appris au cours de ces dernières semaines que la marque des ténèbres ne voulait pas forcément dire que la personne qui la portait était mauvaise, pas plus que tous les Aurors étaient gentils. Il y avait beaucoup plus dans une personne que ce visible attribut.

Tandis qu'elle observait Lucius qui relevait ses manches, elle ressentit au plus profond d'elle-même un sentiment qui dépassait la simple gratitude, qui était plus fort qu'une affection normale. C'était le même sentiment qu'elle avait autrefois cru éprouver pour Harry.

En fait, ses émotions l'effrayaient car elle s'était juré à elle-même qu'elle ne se risquerait plus jamais à dépendre de quelqu'un d'autre ; pas après avoir vécu la trahison des personnes en qui elle avait le plus confiance. Elle voulait rester indépendante, verrouiller son cœur, dissimuler son âme des autres mais, apparemment, elle avait échoué.

Elle se rendit compte en fait que, sans l'avoir remarqué, Lucius Malfoy, ancien mangemort, criminel, ennemi juré de sa famille, avait réussi à se faufiler dans son cœur.

Elle se demanda ce que sa famille pourrait penser de cela et ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle imagina la réaction d'Harry en apprenant sa relation avec l'homme qu'il haïssait de tout son cœur. Si elle avait pu et si elle n'était pas en fuite, elle aurait roulé une pelle à Lucius sous les yeux d'Harry juste pour le contrarier.

Elle fut arrachée de ses vengeresses pensées lorsque Lucius baissa son regard vers son avant-bras et qu'il la regarda avec ses yeux gris hypnotiques. Son sourire s'élargit en plus quand elle décida d'oublier toute prudence et de risquer le tout pour le tout. Elle allait devenir la mauvaise fille de sa famille, ce qui l'amènerait à faire des choses que jamais ses parents n'auraient prévues pour elle. Elle ne le laisserait pas languir plus longtemps, elle allait finalement coucher avec Lucius et cela se passerait probablement demain.

« Etes-vous prête ? », demanda Lucius de sa douce voix.

Ginny se retint de rougir et hocha de la tête.

Elle tenait sa nouvelle baguette à la main. Elle avait une drôle de sensation car il fallait parfois à un sorcier ou à une sorcière plusieurs semaines avant de s'habituer à celle-ci. Elle fit quelques mouvements de va et vient avec la baguette et essaya de relâcher ses muscles tendus.

Du coin d'un œil, elle remarqua l'expression inquiète d'Hermione. Ginny se sentit presque désolée pour son amie car elle savait que l'autre jeune fille ne tenait pas à avoir à se battre en duel avec Rogue qui était juste en face d'elle, sa baguette était déjà pointée vers Hermione. Rabastan était assis sans façon sur une table près du mur et observait tout cela avec un petit sourire satisfait.

« Nous allons commencer par un simple sort de désarmement, l'Expelliarmus », expliqua la voix presque ennuyée de Lucius.

Ginny fut déçue par le sort très facile avec lequel elle devait commencer car elle le connaissait et elle pouvait le jeter sans aucun problème. En voyant la déception sur son visage, un petit sourire satisfait apparut sur le visage de Lucius.

« Je veux que vous le jetiez sans avoir à prononcer le moindre mot », dit-il d'une voix traînante et suffisante, puis il ajouta, car elle semblait confuse. « Vous allez aujourd'hui apprendre à jeter des sorts informulés. »

Ginny le fixa pendant un moment avant d'acquiescer finalement de la tête dans l'affirmative. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait jamais réussi à lancer le moindre sort d'une manière non verbal, quoiqu'elle fût plutôt bonne dans l'apprentissage de nouveaux sorts.

« Commençons », dit Lucius en pointant sa baguette vers elle. « Tout d'abord, je vais vous montrer comment faire, puis ce sera votre tour. »

Ginny se mit en position pour se battre en duel et indiqua à Lucius avec un hochement de tête qu'elle était prête. Alors qu'elle attendait celui-ci, elle fut néanmoins trop lente à réagir et à dévier le jet rouge à temps. Le sort la toucha à la poitrine et sa baguette lui fut arrachée des mains, cette dernière s'envola dans les airs et alla atterrir docilement dans la main tendue de Lucius.

Ginny fronça les sourcils, gênée par sa réaction. Elle lui reprit sa baguette.

« Votre problème est que vous attendez d'entendre le sort avant de réagir. Vous devez apprendre à répondre rapidement dès que votre adversaire commence à se déplacer », expliqua patiemment Lucius.

Ginny se remit en position.

« Essayons de nouveau », exhorta-t-elle, elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle était capable de détourner le sort.

Elle se concentra sur ses mains et attendit la moindre agitation de ses doigts. L'instant sembla durer très longtemps, elle allait presque lui crier dessus quand il fit un mouvement rapide avec sa baguette. Cette fois, elle créa un bouclier de protection avec son 'Protego' juste à temps.

Elle sourit, toute contente de son succès même si elle savait que c'était assez facile de dévier un sort que l'on attendait.

« Bien », déclara Lucius en lui donnant un bref sourire. « Maintenant, essayez de jeter le sort de désarmement. »

Ginny essaya d'imaginer le mot 'Expelliarmus' dans sa tête et fit le mouvement correspondant avec sa baguette mais rien ne produisit. Elle fronça les sourcils toute concentrée, elle se mordit la lèvre. Rien, pas la moindre étincelle ne sortit au bout de sa baguette, c'était frustrant.

Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de visualiser le mot dans sa tête.

« Vos futurs adversaires apprécieront certainement que vous les combattiez en duel les yeux fermés », murmura Lucius, tout amusé.

Ginny rouvrit aussitôt ceux-ci et fixa l'homme juste en face d'elle. Elle bougea sa baguette et murmura doucement.

« Expelliarmus. »

Lucius repoussa le jet rouge avec son bouclier, il affichait un sourire suffisant sur son visage.

« Il faut penser au sort, ne pas le prononcer à voix haute », rétorqua-t-il.

Ginny eut envie de taper du pied mais elle réalisa que cela serait très puéril.

« Ce n'est pas facile », marmonna-t-elle.

Hermione avait apparemment les mêmes problèmes que Ginny alors qu'il semblait que c'était Severus la cause de son incapacité de jeter des sorts non-verbaux. Son ancien professeur lui lançait des regards hostiles, tapait du pied impatiemment et s'acharnait contre elle avec agacement.

Après plusieurs heures de d'entraînement, Ginny sentit des gouttes de sueur sur son front et son bras lui faisait mal à force de jeter sans cesse le même sort. Au moins, elle avait réussi à lancer l'Expelliarmus sans avoir à le prononcer, ce qui lui avait donné l'occasion de passer à des sorts plus compliqués comme les sortilèges de destruction. Elle avait encore besoin de murmurer le mot 'Confringo' mais cela allait de mieux en mieux.

« Ce n'est pas juste ! », s'exclama Hermione avec indignation à la fin des duels, envoyant un regard noir à Severus qui se retourna avec un ricanement.

« La vie n'est pas juste, Mademoiselle Granger », gronda-t-il.

« Cessez de m'appeler Mademoiselle Granger. Nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard ! », siffla Hermione, furieuse.

Severus souleva ses sourcils d'un air interrogateur.

« Et comment suis-je censé vous appeler ? »

« Hermione », répliqua-t-elle calmement, ce qui lui valut un regard perplexe de son ancien professeur.

Ginny sourit et échangea un regard entendu avec Lucius. Elle était à peu près certaine que ces deux-là termineraient ensemble ou alors qu'ils s'entretueraient. Actuellement, la seconde possibilité semblait la plus réaliste, mais l'espoir faisait vivre…

Ils mangèrent tous ensemble après l'entraînement puis les deux jeunes filles décidèrent de faire une promenade à travers le grand parc de Ravensden Hall. Le soleil se couchait lentement et l'atmosphère était plutôt calme. En raison d'un sortilège de tonte, l'herbe était régulièrement coupée, ce qui donnait au jardin un très bel aspect.

En effet, la nature sauvage du jardin qui entourait le Terrier manquait terriblement à Ginny. Un peu de tristesse l'envahit mais elle essaya de l'ignorer.

Hermione, qui marchait en silence à côté d'elle, avait une triste expression sur le visage. Toutes deux avaient perdu la vie à laquelle elles étaient habituées, elles avaient été obligées d'abandonner leurs projets d'avenir. Parfois, c'était déprimant, spécialement quand Ginny réfléchissait à l'avenir. Elle ne savait pas quoi attendre de la vie, où aller quand elle partirait d'ici. Elle se sentait coincée comme si elle était dans une impasse.

« Toute ma vie, j'ai eu de bonnes notes à l'école, j'ai fait tout ce que l'on attendait de moi. Mais maintenant, tout cela est devenu inutile, plus rien n'a d'importance », chuchota Hermione avec un air malheureux.

Ginny retenait les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber après s'être souvenue de leur difficile situation.

« Je sais », répondit-elle en murmurant.

Après quelques minutes de marche silencieuse l'une à côté de l'autre, elles arrivèrent au bord d'un grand lac. La surface de celui-ci était absolument calme et reflétait la lune argentée qui était visible dans le firmament.

Ginny prit une profonde aspiration, ses émotions menaçaient de la submerger. Elle remarqua les joues humides d'Hermione et comment cette dernière clignait rapidement les yeux pour empêcher d'autres larmes de couler.

« J'ai besoin d'être seule pour réfléchir à tout cela », murmura Hermione en donnant à son amie un sourire plein d'excuses.

« C'est normal », affirma Ginny en tournant son regard vers le lac. Elle entendit Hermione s'éloigner puis tout redevint silencieux autour d'elle.

Même si elle était encore en colère contre sa famille et qu'elle ne leur pardonnerait certainement jamais, ils lui manquaient beaucoup.

En contemplant l'eau noire, elle laissa tomber les premières larmes. Il faisait de plus en plus froid mais elle s'en moquait. Elle resta là pendant plus d'une heure. Quand soudain, il y eut du bruit à proximité, ce qui la fit sursauter légèrement.

« Que faites-vous ici au milieu de la nuit ? », demanda Lucius en l'enlaçant par derrière.

Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu approcher mais était heureuse de sentir sa chaleur. Elle s'adossa contre lui et ferma les yeux pendant un instant et respira profondément. C'était de la confiance, n'est-ce pas ? Elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui ; elle savait qu'il ne la trahirait jamais d'une manière ou d'une autre, comme l'avait fait ses parents.

Pourquoi était-elle certaine de cela ? Elle ne le savait pas, peut être était-ce le serment du sang qui avait créé un lien entre eux et qui lui assurait sa loyauté. Son corps trembla en raison du vent froid, elle avait la chair de poule.

Finalement, elle ouvrit les yeux et se retourna pour regarder le visage aristocratique de Lucius. Ses yeux brillaient au clair de lune, cela les faisait ressembler à de l'acier en fusion et sa peau pâle luisait dans la lumière argentée. Le lac paraissait si paisible, c'était le moment idéal, elle décida donc que c'était le bon moment. Elle voulait juste être près de lui, elle voulait qu'il lui fasse oublier sa famille, ses peurs, ses soucis. Elle se mit sur la pointe des ses pieds, se rapprocha de lui et lui murmura presque sans voix : « Fais-moi l'amour, Lucius. »

Peut être que la beauté de l'environnement la rendait trop émotive mais elle savait qu'elle voulait que cela se passe maintenant.

Elle sentit son étreinte se resserrer pendant un instant avant qu'il ne s'éloigne légèrement. Il la regarda avec un air interrogateur.

« Es-tu sûre ? »

Elle lui répondit en pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes et en l'embrassant passionnément.

« Je vais nous transplaner dans notre chambre », murmura-t-il entre deux baisers mais Ginny secoua la tête.

« Non, ici. Je veux le faire ici. »

Un petit sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres. Il sortit sa baguette, la pointa vers le sol avant de tracer un cercle tout autour d'eux en marmonnant des sorts dans sa barbe.

Aussitôt, l'air autour d'eux se réchauffa en raison du sortilège de chaleur puis ils se laissèrent tomber à terre. Ginny remarqua qu'il avait jeté sur le sol un sortilège d'amortissement car elle avait l'impression d'être sur un nuage. Elle adressa à Lucius un gentil sourire.

Leurs baisers étaient lents et doux mais, chaque seconde qui passait, ils devenaient de plus en plus impatients et frénétiques. Ginny se sentit perdue contre la douce pression d'un corps habillé sur elle, sa chaude bouche contre la sienne, celle-ci était tellement expérimentée. Elle avait l'impression d'être ivre de désir et de plaisir.

Elle n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose comme cela auparavant et elle se demanda pourquoi elle avait attendu aussi longtemps pour quelque chose de si attrayant et merveilleux, quelque chose qui la faisait oublier.

Ses mains étaient partout, glissant sur le tissu de sa robe, sur ses bras nus. Il lui suça le cou, ce qui la fit gémir encore plus, et lui murmura d'une manière presque inaudible son prénom, son corps frémissait d'impatience.

Il repoussa les fines bretelles de sa robe, ce qui lui permit de révéler davantage de sa peau crémeuse à l'assaut de ses chaudes et douces morsures qui lui laissaient des marques sur son épiderme.

Ginny occupa ses mains à déboutonner les dizaines de boutons de sa chemise et l'attira vers elle dès qu'elle eut fini. Elle laissa glisser ses mains sur sa douce peau, comme elle avait envie de le faire depuis longtemps. Elle atteignit la ceinture de son pantalon, sentant le petit sentier de poils sous ses doigts alors qu'il était en train de sucer son mamelon. Sa vision devint trouble en raison de son plaisir. Il se raidit quand elle passa sa main sur la bosse de son pantalon et laissa s'échapper un grognement profond. Il poussa son érection sur contre sa peau nue, voulant juste lui montrer à quel point il la désirait.

Bien que Ginny fût légèrement inquiète, elle ne le montra pas et l'aida à enlever son pantalon, le laissant seulement en sous-vêtement. Il s'occupa à retirer complètement sa robe avant de la libérer de sa culotte. Alors que le sortilège chauffait l'air autour d'eux, Ginny avait la chair de poule tandis qu'elle s'allongeait toute nue devant Lucius. Elle leva le bras et le prit par le cou. Elle l'attira à elle et l'embrassa. Les mains de Lucius caressaient son ventre, ses jambes, ses bras, tout cela faisait encore augmenter son désir. Rassemblant son courage, Ginny saisit le haut de son sous-vêtement et tira dessus.

Lucius se releva légèrement et l'aida à se déshabiller complètement. Elle rougit aussitôt en le voyant tout nu. Elle tendit le bras vers lui, incertaine. Il grogna faiblement et l'embrassa d'une manière exigeante.

Son toucher sur son corps lui donnait l'impression que sa peau brûlait, que son sang bouillait. Tout son être voulait se fondre en lui. Le serment du sang devait avoir cet effet sur elle et elle se demanda si Lucius ressentait la même chose.

Elle n'eut guère le temps de réfléchir à cela plus longtemps car Lucius s'allongea sur elle, son érection appuyait contre le côté de sa jambe. Bien qu'elle eût peur, elle savait qu'elle voulait le faire.

Leurs lèvres s'unirent dans un baiser passionné tandis qu'il la pénétra. Cela lui fit mal et elle gémit mais elle se sentit bien. Il lui laissa des dizaines de doux baisers sur tout son visage et lui murmura des paroles apaisantes.

Quand il commença à bouger, il le fit avec de lents mouvements. Elle pouvait presque sentir son cœur battre à l'unisson avec le sien. Son sang bourdonna à ses oreilles et les alentours disparurent de sa vue. Les minutes qui suivirent se passèrent dans le flou pour Ginny.

Quand elle reprit son souffle, elle était allongée dans les bras de Lucius et elle souriait. C'était bien.

Leurs corps étaient recouverts de sueur et ils étaient encore à bout de souffle. Ginny regarda les centaines d'étoiles au-dessus de sa tête et apprécia la beauté de la nature. Ils ne dirent pas un mot jusqu'à ce que Ginny se souvienne brusquement de quelque chose.

« Et si quelqu'un nous avait vu ? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète en apercevant le manoir au loin.

Lucius sourit, tout content, et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'avais placé des charmes sur nous », dit-il pour la rassurer en fermant les yeux. Ginny se rapprocha et se blottit contre lui. Elle plaça sa tête sur sa poitrine et regarda le lac paisible devant elle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, le chapitre qui justifie le classement de cette fanfiction dans la catégorie 'M'. J'espère que cela vous a plu.

Merci de me laisser une petite review. Cela me fait tellement plaisir.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis

PS : J'ai été malade toute la semaine, j'ai encore pris du retard dans mes traductions. Par conséquent, je pense que les prochains chapitres de 'Le moment où cela commença' et 'Une belette dans la fosse aux serpents' seront décalés d'un ou deux jours. Quant à 'C'est mieux d'être Serpentard !', j'avoue que je n'ai même pas commencé à le traduire…


	15. Sauver Drago

Un grand merci à khalie, MarineD, RUBIKA666, Vozrozhdenyie, Aurelie Malfoy, Boulevard-Wright et littlebeattle qui ont laissé une review pour 'L'amour au clair de lune'.

Pour répondre à la question posée par Boulevard-Wright, je n'ai pas de logiciel de traduction mais un bon dictionnaire.

Je tiens à remercier Tigrou19 pour son travail de bêta.

Voici donc le quinzième chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Auteur : Sephora85

Titre en latin : Liberate me ex infernis

Titre en français : Libère-moi de l'enfer

Traducteur : DiagonAlleyParis

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Beta Reader : Tigrou19 qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

Sujet : L'action de cette histoire se situe pendant l'été après la sixième année de Ginny Weasley à Poudlard. Ginny a des yeux verts et non pas marrons comme dans les livres. Sephora85 ignore complètement le septième tome. Le titre signifie 'Libère-moi de l'enfer'.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Liberate me ex infernis**

**Chapitre 15**** : ****Sauver Drago**

Ginny ouvrit les yeux et fixa le plafond blanc de la chambre. Elle étira son corps fatigué, affichant un petit sourire sur son visage. Lucius dormait encore à côté d'elle, il avait une paisible expression sur sa figure habituellement contrôlée.

Il avait dû la porter au lit durant la nuit après qu'elle se soit endormie. Elle lui était un peu reconnaissante d'avoir fait cela car il n'aurait pas été judicieux de dormir dehors. Les sortilèges qui les avaient cachés au cours de la nuit les auraient laissés exposés aux regards des curieux.

Ginny ne regrettait pas les évènements de la nuit précédente. Elle se sentait en paix avec elle-même. Un mouvement de Lucius attira son attention et elle le regarda tandis qu'il ouvrait lentement les yeux. Alors qu'il contemplait son souriant visage, Lucius l'attira à lui et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

« Comment te sens-tu ? », demanda-t-il en glissant ses mains dans la chevelure de Ginny.

« Bien. », murmura-t-elle contre son cou. « Très bien. »

« Bon, c'est juste comme cela doit être. », dit-il d'un air suffisant et en gloussant.

Le sourire de Ginny s'élargit. Le soleil s'était levé depuis longtemps et ils auraient dû normalement se réveiller beaucoup plus tôt mais elle serait volontiers restée au lit pour toujours.

On frappa à la porte, cela la surprit. Elle releva la tête et lança à Lucius un regard interrogateur. Visiblement, il n'attendait personne. Il se leva du lit, passa en hâte une robe de chambre tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte. Il entrebâilla celle-ci, empêchant ainsi le solliciteur de voir Ginny.

Un moment plus tard, elle entendit la voix de Rabastan et son ton semblait assez inquiet. Ginny s'assit dans le lit pour entendre ce qu'il se disait.

« Désolé de te déranger, Lucius, mais c'est urgent. Pansy Parkinson est en bas. Elle dit qu'elle sait où se trouve Drago et qu'il est probablement en danger mais elle ne veut pas nous parler, à Severus et à moi. Elle dit qu'elle ne veut parler à toi, seulement à toi », expliqua Rabastan.

« Je descends dans un moment », répondit Lucius avec une voix tendue puis il referma la porte.

Ginny le regarda avec des yeux ronds, elle remarqua l'expression inquiète sur son visage. Il agita sa baguette sur son corps. Cela le lava, le coiffa et l'habilla en un instant.

« Je dois descendre », lui dit-il.

Ginny acquiesça de la tête et se leva du lit.

« Je veux venir avec toi », déclara-t-elle, déterminée. « Peux-tu me jeter le même sort ? »

Sans aucun autre mot, il pointa sa baguette vers elle et la rendit présentable. Ensemble, ils descendirent l'escalier pour aller au rez-de-chaussée où Rabastan les attendait dans le hall d'entrée. Il les conduisit jusqu'au petit salon. Pansy Parkinson était en effet là, assise dans un des fauteuils.

Ginny fut choquée en voyant l'apparence de la jeune fille. Elle était incroyablement maigre et pâle, ces derniers jours semblaient avoir été durs pour elle. Elle avait du être très inquiète ces derniers temps.

En voyant Lucius entrer dans la pièce, le visage de Pansy indiqua son soulagement. Elle se leva de son fauteuil et tangua légèrement. Ginny ressentit un peu de pitié pour la jeune fille, se demandant ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle se dirigea vers Hermione, qui était assise avec un air gêné sur le canapé, cette dernière semblait visiblement mal à l'aise. Rabastan et Severus se tenaient debout à quelques mètres, affichant une grave expression sur leurs visages.

Lucius salua Pansy avec un court baisemain et s'inclina légèrement.

« Mademoiselle Parkinson, Rabastan m'a dit que vous aviez des informations concernant Drago. »

Pansy regarda Ginny pendant un instant avant de hocher de la tête et laissa s'échapper un sanglot. La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs attrapa le bras de Lucius et s'en servit comme soutien.

« Oui, il m'a envoyé un message hier. »

« Comment a-t-il pu vous contacter ? », demanda aussitôt Lucius.

Pansy désigna le collier qu'elle avait autour du cou.

« Le collier, il lui donne la possibilité de me contacter. Drago me l'a donné lors du dernier Noël », expliqua-t-elle en se laissant lentement retomber sur le fauteuil, l'air fatigué.

Ginny n'était pas au courant que Drago et Pansy étaient en couple depuis si longtemps mais elle ne s'était jamais intéressée à la vie des Serpentard, c'était peut être la raison à cela.

« Pouvez-vous lui envoyer un message ? », l'interrompit Severus qui se tenait à côté de la cheminée et qui avait tout observé.

Pansy secoua la tête.

« Non, le collier ne fonctionne qu'en tant que récepteur. Je ne peux pas lui envoyer de message », répondit-elle, défaite.

« Que vous a-t-il dit, exactement ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas essayé de nous contacter hier ? », demanda Lucius avec une trace d'impatience dans la voix tandis qu'il faisait les cents pas dans la pièce.

Quelques larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues de Pansy alors qu'elle remuait nerveusement ses mains sur ses genoux.

« J'ai essayé mais je ne savais pas à qui je pouvais faire confiance. Je ne savais pas où vous trouver. Par pur hasard, j'ai rencontré Monsieur Lestrange ce matin à l'Allée des Embrumes », murmura-t-elle, impuissante, en glissant ses doigts dans sa chevelure.

« Où est Drago ? Est-il en danger ? », demanda Lucius.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment où il est mais il m'a dit que vous sauriez où les trouver, lui et ses amis. Il m'a dit qu'ils se cachaient dans un endroit dans une forêt que vous lui aviez suggéré avant d'être envoyé à Azkaban », déclara-t-elle avec hésitation en regardant Lucius qui hocha la tête dans l'affirmative. « Il a besoin d'aide. Drago, Blaise et Théodore sont encerclés par des Aurors. Ils ne peuvent pas transplaner ou s'échapper par un autre moyen car les Aurors ont verrouillé toutes les issues. Jusqu'à présent, ils ont réussi à tenir leur cachette hors de portée des Aurors mais Drago m'a dit qu'il pense que cela ne continuera pas encore très longtemps. Il semblait désespéré. »

« Nous devons y aller immédiatement. Nous ne pouvons plus perdre de temps », dit Lucius avec détermination.

« Drago vous a-t-il parlé des barrières anti-transplanage qui ont été mises en place ? », demanda Severus.

Pansy hésita, elle essayait visiblement de se souvenir ce que Drago lui avait dit exactement.

« Je crois qu'il a mentionné que les barrières incluaient l'ensemble de la forêt », répondit-elle, incertaine.

Rabastan regarda Lucius.

« Sais-tu où nous devons transplaner ? »

Le sorcier blond hocha la tête, son regard semblait perdu.

« Oui, je me souviens d'une clairière qui se trouve à la lisière de cette forêt. Nous devons transplaner là-bas, car la forêt se trouve à cent kilomètres de Ravensden Hall, quelque part dans le nord », expliqua-t-il avant de se tourner vers Ginny qui était toujours assise à côté d'Hermione et qui avait tout entendu.

« Nous devons partir immédiatement ou alors il sera trop tard », déclara-t-il.

Ginny se leva du canapé et s'approcha de lui.

« Je veux venir avec vous. Vous aurez besoin de toute l'aide possible si vous voulez réussir », dit-elle résolue. « S'il y a en effet plusieurs Aurors, je peux vous aider à les combattre. »

« D'accord », dit Lucius avec hésitation, car il semblait visiblement un peu réticent à l'emmener avec eux.

« Quelqu'un doit rester avec Mademoiselle Parkinson », déclara Severus, en risquant un regard à son ancienne Serpentarde qui paraissait totalement désemparée et qui était sans aucun doute incapable d'être laissée seule.

« Je vais rester ici avec elle », lâcha Hermione. Cela lui valut un regard dubitatif de la part de son ancien professeur.

« Bon, tout est réglé », murmura Lucius en se dirigeant vers le hall d'entrée pour aller chercher sa cape.

Hermione embrassa son amie et lui chuchota : « Sois prudente, s'il te plait. » Ginny donna à l'autre jeune fille un sourire rassurant avant que Rabastan, Severus et elle ne s'éloignent à grands pas en direction du hall d'entrée.

« Nous voulons également vous accompagner », déclara Walden MacNair qui avait attendu avec Augustus Rockwood en face du petit salon.

Ginny sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer en raison de la peur et d'excitation. Elle mit sa cape et tint fermement sa baguette en main.

Lucius s'approcha d'elle, il lui prit doucement le bras et il l'attira à lui.

« Si c'est nécessaire, nous devrons tuer les Aurors. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque », dit-il sur un ton grave. « Je voulais juste te prévenir. »

Ginny hocha la tête dans l'affirmative bien qu'elle sût qu'elle serait probablement incapable de tuer quelqu'un car elle ne l'avait fait précédemment.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai de mon mieux pour vous aider », déclara-t-elle doucement pour le rassurer. Lucius fit au signe aux autres de venir les rejoindre.

« Nous devons transplaner côte à côté car je suis la seule personne qui sache où nous devons aller », expliqua-t-il. Ginny saisit sa main tandis les autres se donnèrent le bras les uns avec les autres afin d'être sûrs de ne pas être séparés pendant le transplanage.

Ginny ferma les yeux et sentit son corps compressé dans un étroit tunnel. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle regarda aussitôt l'environnement et constata qu'ils se trouvaient au milieu d'une clairière qui était entourée de hauts arbres. Elle s'était presque attendue à ce que les Aurors les attaquent immédiatement mais tout autour d'eux était absolument silencieux.

« Cette clairière se trouve environ à un jour de marche de l'endroit où je crois que Drago et les autres se cachent. Comme je ne connais pas la longueur exacte des barrières anti-transplanage, nous devrons marcher le reste du trajet », expliqua-t-il tandis ses yeux vigilants erraient sur les alentours.

« Je suggère que nous ne perdions pas plus de temps et que nous commencions à marcher », dit Severus en se rapprochant de la forêt à grands pas.

Ginny resta aux côtés de Lucius pendant leur marche à travers les bois. On ne parla pas beaucoup, tout le monde était occupé à écouter les bruits suspects. Ginny aurait voulu prendre la main de Lucius, juste pour se conforter, mais elle pensa qu'il n'aurait pas apprécié qu'elle affichât ainsi son affection pour lui en public. C'était un homme très discret lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses émotions et Ginny était bien consciente qu'il ne changerait pas son comportement pour elle.

Après plusieurs heures de marche, ses jambes lui faisaient déjà mal et ce en raison de l'effort qu'on leur demandait. Ses membres inférieurs étaient en effet plus courts que ceux des hommes ; elle était donc obligée de faire deux pas tandis que ses compagnons n'en faisaient qu'un. De plus, les broussailles qui recouvraient le sol rendaient sa progression plus difficile et les épines de certains buissons avaient déchiré son pantalon en plusieurs endroits.

Pourtant, elle n'osa pas se plaindre ou demander à faire une pause car elle ne voulait pas être une gêne pour les hommes. Peu à peu, tout devint sombre autour d'eux et cela faisait maintenant plus de dix heures qu'ils marchaient. Ginny n'arrivait plus à décerner les alentours, elle trébucha donc à plusieurs reprises sur des buissons qu'elle n'avait pas aperçus.

Heureusement, Severus semblait lui aussi fatigué.

« Lucius, je pense que nous devrions faire une pause. Cela sera inutile si nous arrivons épuisés. Nous aurons besoin de toutes nos forces pour le combat », dit-il en cessant d'avancer.

Lucius soupira d'un air ennuyé, mais il s'arrêta.

« Nous allons essayer de dormir un peu », murmura-t-il.

Ginny était heureuse de pouvoir de se reposer quelque peu. Pendant qu'Augustus et Walden allèrent chercher du bois pour faire un feu, elle s'assit sur le sol et s'adossa contre le tronc d'un arbre. Lucius parlait avec Severus. Elle commença à avoir froid et essaya de se réchauffer le corps en se frottant les bras, mais même le feu n'était pas en mesure de revigorer ses membres gelés. Rabastan se rapprocha d'elle, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. Elle lui retourna celle-ci d'un air fatigué et le regarda s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Vous semblez fatiguée », déclara t-il, toujours en souriant.

« Je le suis », confirma-t-elle. « Le froid n'aide pas non plus. »

Il lui passa un bras autour des ses épaules et, bien que Ginny ressentît aussitôt de la chaleur, elle se raidit légèrement, sachant que Lucius n'apprécierait pas la voir ainsi. Elle savait que c'était seulement un geste totalement innocent mais Lucius le penserait-il de même ?

« Est-ce mieux ? », demanda Rabastan en la regardant avec ses yeux marrons.

Elle lui donna un sourire hésitant et murmura : « Oui, merci. Mais je pense que nous ne devrions pas être aussi proches l'un de l'autre. »

Rabastan gloussa.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis sûr que Lucius ne pensera pas à mal si je vous épargne de mourir gelée. »

Ginny aimait son humour mais parfois elle n'était pas sûre de connaître ses motivations.

« Je ne suis pas certaine », murmura-t-elle.

Rabastan sourit.

« Je ne veux pas vous causer des problèmes », dit-il en enlevant son bras de ses épaules et en asseyant simplement à côté d'elle. Ginny lui adressa un sourire plein d'excuses, en espérant qu'il la comprenait.

Quelques instants plus tard, Lucius se rapprocha d'eux. Le regard soupçonneux qu'il donna à Rabastan confirma les récentes craintes de Ginny. Elle était très contente que Rabastan ne soit plus en train de l'enlacer parce que cela aurait probablement encore assombri l'humeur de Lucius.

« Ah, Lucius. Je suppose que tu es là pour réclamer la place à côté de ta très belle femme », déclara-t-il en se levant et en adressant à Ginny un clin d'œil.

« En effet », rétorqua Lucius entre ses dents serrées. Puis il se laissa tomber à terre à côté de Ginny, ses yeux suivirent Rabastan qui se dirigea vers Severus. Finalement, Lucius regarda Ginny et la prit dans ses bras. « Je n'aime pas le voir près de toi », murmura-t-il sombrement.

Ginny le fixa.

« Il était juste en train de me parler, rien d'autre », le rassura-t-elle en se penchant vers son épaule. Elle ressentit la tension qu'il avait dans son corps et pensa que celle-ci résultait principalement de son inquiétude pour Drago. Elle pouvait facilement imaginer comment cela devait être difficile pour lui de savoir que son fils était en danger, peut être blessé ou même être mort. Cela devait être une horrible pensée pour un père ou pour n'importe quel parent.

« Sois toujours prudente avec lui », l'exhorta-t-il. « Rabastan a une mauvaise réputation avec les femmes. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas », chuchota-t-elle, sentant la fatigue envahir son corps. Elle était contente d'être près de lui et elle voulait juste fermer les yeux pendant quelques instants.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain matin, avant même que le soleil soit levé, ils se réveillèrent et reprirent leur marche pour aller chercher Drago et ses amis. Ginny se sentait beaucoup mieux que la nuit précédente et elle était sûre d'être en mesure de se battre correctement après cette pause.

Après deux heures de marche, ils entendirent du bruit au loin. C'était des voix masculines qui parlaient entre elles et il y avait également les détonations des sorts qui résonnaient à travers les bois. Lucius leur fit signe de se taire tandis qu'il écoutait attentivement.

Lentement, ils traquèrent les six Aurors qu'ils pouvaient voir à travers les buissons. Ces derniers étaient occupés à jeter des sorts, probablement à Drago et à ses amis.

Ginny respirait difficilement en raison son anxiété, regrettant presque sa décision d'avoir accompagné Lucius. Ils étaient seulement six, tout comme les Aurors. Elle allait donc devoir se battre contre l'un d'entre eux.

Quand ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques mètres des Aurors, ils s'arrêtèrent. Lucius les regarda avant de leur donner un bref signe de la tête qui leur donna l'autorisation d'attaquer. Aussitôt, ils envahirent les buissons à la grande surprise des Aurors.

Ginny ignora les battements de son cœur et la peur qui menaçait de l'étouffer et fit face à l'un des Aurors, un grand homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Elle pointa sa baguette vers lui et espéra que malgré ses doutes, ses compétences, quoique limitées, suffiraient à faire échouer un Auror expérimenté.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Je suis désolée pour le retard. Je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite.

Merci de me laisser une review. Cela me fait tellement plaisir…

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	16. Nouvelle vie

Un grand merci à MarineD, molly59, khalie, Vény Rogue, mel925, asbrou, RUBIKA666, Aurelie Malfoy et littlebeattle qui ont laissé une review pour 'Sauver Drago'.

Je tiens à remercier Tigrou19 pour son travail de bêta.

Voici donc le seizième et dernier chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Auteur : Sephora85

Titre en latin : Liberate me ex infernis

Titre en français : Libère-moi de l'enfer

Traducteur : DiagonAlleyParis

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Beta Reader : Tigrou19 qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

Sujet : L'action de cette histoire se situe pendant l'été après la sixième année de Ginny Weasley à Poudlard. Ginny a des yeux verts et non pas marrons comme dans les livres. Sephora85 ignore complètement le septième tome. Le titre signifie 'Libère-moi de l'enfer'.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Liberate me ex infernis**

**Chapitre 16**** : ****Nouvelle vie**

L'Auror regarda Ginny d'un air désobligeant, un sourire étira ses lèvres, révélant ainsi ses dents jaunes.

« Je ne savais pas que les mangemorts recrutaient les petites filles », déclara-t-il avec dérision. « Ne faudrait-il pas que tu retournes chez maman ? » Son sourire s'élargit davantage, montrant encore plus ses dégoûtantes dents.

Ginny sentit brusquement la colère l'envahir. Celle-ci pulsait à travers ses veines ; elle voulait lui faire du mal, beaucoup de mal. Elle plissa les yeux dans une fureur presque incontrôlée, ne prit pas la peine de répondre à sa question insultante et jeta un sort à l'homme en face d'elle.

Le sortilège de destruction fut facilement repoussé par le bouclier 'Protego' de l'Auror. Celui-ci fut dévié dans les airs alors qu'elle aurait tant voulu qu'il le déchirât en lambeaux.

Il lança dans sa direction un sort jaune qui la rata, ce qui lui donna une nouvelle chance pour l'attaquer. Elle n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle car elle était trop occupée à lutter contre son adversaire, en mettant toutes ses forces dans les sorts qu'elle lui jetait.

Le ciel était illuminé par les multiples couleurs issues des sorts que les combattants s'envoyaient.

A la grande surprise de Ginny, l'Auror commença à lui jeter des Avada Kedavra. A plusieurs reprises, ceux-ci faillirent la toucher ; son cœur battait à une vitesse incroyable, la peur d'être tuée l'étouffait presque. La volonté de l'homme de l'atteindre, elle, une simple petite fille comme il l'avait appelée, lui rappela que les Aurors pouvaient être impitoyables alors qu'ils étaient censés être les gardiens de la justice.

Elle était sûre qu'elle n'arriverait pas toute seule à battre l'homme. Ses compétences étaient trop inférieures par rapport à celles de cet Auror expérimenté. Elle se demanda si Lucius et les autres hommes seraient capables de neutraliser les autres Aurors. Un nouveau sort la frappa, celui-ci mit le feu à une jambe de son pantalon. Cela la perturba quelque peu mais elle ne pouvait pas éteindre l'incendie, l'Auror en aurait profité pour la tuer.

Les flammes commencèrent à lui brûler la peau, la douleur lui portait des larmes aux yeux. Elle n'allait pas être en mesure de continuer à se battre. Soudain, Severus fut à ses côtés et engagea le combat avec son adversaire, lui permettant de s'occuper du feu. Les brûlures sur sa jambe lui faisaient mal mais elle essaya d'être forte.

« Allez chercher Drago ! », cria Severus tandis qu'il jetait des sorts à son ennemi.

Lentement, en faisant attention à ne pas être touchée par un sort dévié, elle se dirigea en direction de l'endroit où Drago et ses amis étaient censés se cacher. Elle atteignit un trou où gisaient plusieurs corps ; ignorant la douleur dans son mollet, Ginny sauta dans celui-ci.

Blaise la fixa, une expression pleine de surprise s'affichant sur son visage lorsqu'il la vit. Son regard était légèrement confus et sa jambe droite semblait être brisée mais à part ça il avait l'air de bien aller. Ginny s'agenouilla à côté de Drago qui était immobile sur le sol, il avait une profonde balafre à la tête.

« Je pense qu'il est encore en vie », murmura Blaise en fermant les yeux à cause de la douleur.

Ginny toucha la gorge de Drago pour lui prendre son pouls. Elle soupira, soulagée, quand elle sentit une faible pulsation sous ses doigts. Sa respiration était régulière, il était apparemment seulement inconscient. Elle pointa sa baguette vers sa blessure et celle-ci se referma. Ses cheveux blonds étaient collés sur son front en raison du sang séché. Elle ne pouvait guère faire plus maintenant, elle devait attendre Lucius ou un des autres hommes pour une aide supplémentaire mais ils semblaient encore être occupés à se battre.

« Peut-être pourrais-tu aller jeter un coup d'œil à Théodore. Il n'a pas l'air bien », suggéra Blaise en désignant le jeune homme à terre.

Ginny rampa vers lui et elle eut un haut-le-cœur en le voyant.

Théodore Nott était couvert de sang mais il respirait encore. Ses bras étaient brisés, si Ginny avait vu juste en regardant les os saillants. Il avait une profonde entaille qui allait du coin de ses lèvres à sa tempe et perdait beaucoup de sang. Ses yeux étaient enflés et sa peau avait une teinte bleutée.

Ginny dirigea sa baguette vers lui, sa main tremblant en raison de son anxiété. Elle murmura un sort qui était censé refermer l'entaille mais rien ne se passa ; le sang continuait à s'échapper de la blessure. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le sort ne fonctionnait pas alors qu'il avait bien marché pour soigner la balafre de Drago.

Un bruit de pas lui fit retourner la tête et elle regarda en sa direction, elle s'attendait à voir les Aurors mais ce n'étaient que Lucius et Severus qui la dominaient. Lucius sauta dans le trou et alla voir son fils.

« Il respire », le rassura-t-elle aussitôt, ce qui le détendit visiblement. Il s'occupa immédiatement des blessures de Drago tandis que Severus s'agenouillait à côté de Ginny et prenait soin de Théodore.

Ginny se releva et gémit de douleur à cause de sa jambe. Lucius leva son regard et la fixa, inquiet. Il lui fit signe de venir à lui et la fit s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ginny ferma ses yeux tandis qu'il remontait son pantalon, révélant ainsi la brûlure sur sa peau. Après quelques sorts de soins, la douleur disparut et son épiderme fut complètement guéri mais elle se sentait quelque peu étourdie. Elle lui donna un faible sourire, voulant juste retourner à Ravensden Hall.

« Peux-tu marcher toute seule ? », demanda Lucius en l'observant attentivement.

Ginny hocha de la tête et murmura : « Oui, tu devras de toute façon porter Drago. »

Rabastan, Augustus et Walden arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard.

« Les barrières anti-transplanage ont été levées », déclara Rabastan, tout content, avant d'aider Blaise à se relever.

Ensemble, ils se mirent dans le trou et transplanèrent à Ravensden Hall. Aussitôt, Hermione et Pansy se précipitèrent vers eux, leurs visages étaient pleins d'inquiétude. Les larmes coulèrent le long des joues de Pansy lorsqu'elle vit que Drago était vivant. Elle ne le quitta pas et se mit à lui parler alors qu'il ne pouvait l'entendre.

Hermione se rapprocha de Ginny et l'observa attentivement.

« Tu as l'air pâle, Ginny », déclara t-elle en lui prenant gentiment le bras.

« Tu devrais aller t'allonger. »

Ginny hocha la tête dans l'affirmative, elle voulait de toute façon aller dans sa chambre. La brûlure sur son mollet et la peur pour leurs vies lui avaient donné le vertige et elle se sentait fatiguée. Avec Hermione à ses côtés, elle se dirigea vers l'escalier mais avant qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre, elle s'effondra en raison de sa faiblesse. Elle se sentit être prise dans les bras par quelqu'un avant qu'elle perde complètement conscience.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain, Ginny se réveilla dans son lit, se sentant totalement détendue. Elle entendit l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lucius sortit de celle-ci et lui sourit en la voyant éveillée.

« Comment tu sens-tu ? », demanda t-il.

« Je crois que je vais bien », répondit-elle. « Qu'en est-il de Drago et des autres ? »

« Drago n'était pas gravement blessé. Il s'est réveillé tôt hier soir, mais il se sent encore un peu faible », expliqua Lucius. « Théodore est toujours dans un état critique mais nous sommes sûrs qu'il va s'en tirer. »

Ginny acquiesça, baissa son regard vers son corps et réalisa qu'elle ne portait rien. Elle releva les yeux et regarda Lucius. Celui-ci souleva ses sourcils d'un air interrogateur. Un petit sourire apparut sur son visage.

« Je pensais que tu allais avoir de la fièvre. Des vêtements n'auraient fait qu'augmenter celle-ci. »

Ginny rit.

« Menteur », murmura-t-elle.

Lucius afficha une expression offensée.

« Je ne mens jamais. Il m'arrive parfois d'altérer la vérité mais je ne mens jamais. » Il s'approcha d'elle, un sourire étirait son visage.

Ginny était heureuse qu'il ne fût plus inquiet pour Drago. Lucius s'allongea à côté d'elle et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Ginny se rapprocha encore et intensifia le baiser. Elle glissa ses mains sur sa poitrine nue et apprécia la douce sensation de ses muscles sous ses doigts. Il ne portait rien d'autre que son caleçon et cela lui donna une parfaite occasion pour le toucher.

Leur session d'embrassade fut interrompue quand la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit soudainement.

« Je ne peux pas croire que Rabastan m'ait dit la vérité ! », cria Drago, incrédule.

Ginny s'éloigna immédiatement de Lucius, se sentant rougir au niveau des joues. Elle fixa le jeune sorcier blond avec des yeux ronds. Elle se leva du lit, s'enveloppa de la couverture et marmonna : « Je vais prendre une douche. »

Elle se précipita vers la salle de bain et referma la porte de celle-ci derrière elle. C'était de loin le plus embarrassant moment qu'elle ait jamais vécu. Elle s'adossa contre la porte et ferma les yeux. Puis, elle écouta la conversation qui se tenait dans la chambre.

« Couches-tu avec elle ? », demanda Drago en colère en fixant son père qui s'habilla d'un mouvement de sa baguette.

« Cela ne te regarde pas, Drago », déclara Lucius d'une voix traînante avec une trace d'impatience dans celle-ci.

« Elle est plus jeune que moi ! C'est une Weasley ! Comment peux-tu coucher avec elle ? », hurla Drago.

« Je te préviens, Drago. N'élève pas la voix contre moi », siffla Lucius d'une voix très calme.

« Comment peux-tu faire cela ? Est-ce que maman ne te manque pas ? », demanda Drago sur ton blessé.

« Ta mère est morte et elle ne reviendra pas. Elle me manque mais ma vie continue. Je dois vivre sans elle », rétorqua Lucius finalement.

Ginny entendit des pas puis les voix disparurent car ils devaient avoir quitté la pièce. Elle se demanda comment elle allait de nouveau faire face à Drago après ces récents évènements.

Après avoir pris une douche, elle descendit les escaliers. Elle évita la cuisine où elle entendit les voix de Lucius et de Drago. Elle ne voulait pas les déranger et ne tenait pas à entendre les insultes ou les accusations de Drago. Elle alla plutôt à la bibliothèque où elle retrouva Hermione qui, comme d'habitude, lisait un livre. Hermione leva les yeux de la page qu'elle était en train de lire en entendant des pas et elle adressa un sourire à la rouquine.

« Eh, Ginny. Tu es encore un peu pâle », déclara Hermione, inquiète, en posant le livre sur la table à côté d'elle.

Ginny soupira, elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé juste à côté de son amie et elle mit à se frotter les tempes.

« Je me suis moi-même terriblement embarrassée ce matin », dit-elle.

Hermione lui donna un regard perplexe et attendit de plus amples explications. Ginny commença à lui relater les récents évènements et rougit à leurs seules pensées.

Après avoir terminé son monologue, Ginny regarda Hermione et attendit que cette dernière dise quelque chose.

« Eh bien, c'était en effet bien embarrassant », confirma la sorcière avec cheveux bruns. « Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas coucher avec lui. Nous en avions parlé il y a quelques jours seulement », dit-elle sur un léger ton de reproche.

Ginny roula les yeux.

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur à recevoir une leçon, Hermione. Je suis assez âgée pour prendre mes propres décisions », marmonna-t-elle.

« Je sais mais je continue à penser que tu aurais dû attendre », déclara Hermione. « Il est beaucoup plus vieux que toi et tu ne sais pas s'il veut refaire sa vie avec toi. »

« Hmm… », murmura Ginny en se penchant vers l'épaule de son amie. « Qu'en est-il entre toi et Severus ? », demanda t-elle pour changer de sujet, ne voulant réfléchir à l'avenir maintenant.

« Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi », rétorqua Hermione toute indignée et en fixant la rouquine.

« Mais cela se pourrait », dit Ginny en souriant d'un air moqueur, sachant que son amie détestait parler de cela.

« Tu es impossible, Ginny ! », s'exclama Hermione en riant.

« Je sais », admit-elle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les jours suivants, Drago évita Ginny et Hermione. La rouquine en fut très heureuse car elle n'était pas certaine d'être en mesure de tout lui expliquer.

Seule Pansy lui parla à quelques reprises et lui expliqua que Drago commençait lentement à s'habituer à l'idée qu'elle soit avec son père mais qu'il était toujours en colère.

Ginny comprenait parfaitement sa réaction mais elle espérait qu'il finirait par accepter la situation.

Ginny et Hermione se dirigèrent vers le séjour où tous les habitants de Ravensden Hall devaient se réunir car Rabastan leur avait demandé de venir. Il leur avait déclaré qu'il avait quelque chose à leur dire.

Lucius avait été très secret au cours des deux derniers jours et il n'avait donné à Ginny aucune explication concernant son comportement. Ginny supposa que cette réunion allait lui donner quelques réponses.

« J'ai déjà parlé avec Lucius et Severus sur ce que j'ai entendu dire et nous avons trouvé une solution à notre problème. »

Ginny regarda Rabastan confuse, se demandant pourquoi Lucius ne lui avait rien dit.

« Les Aurors ont découvert que nous nous cachions à Ravensden Hall », expliqua Rabastan, l'air de rien.

Ginny haleta et échangea un regard surpris avec Hermione, craignant le pire. Comment pouvait-il être aussi calme alors qu'ils étaient en danger ?

« Ils ne sont pas encore en mesure de briser les protections de la propriété mais d'ici une semaine ou deux, ils pourront le faire. Il faut donc que nous soyons partis d'ici là », dit Lucius calmement, en donnant à Ginny un bref sourire.

Elle se demanda s'il n'essayait pas de la calmer parce qu'elle était présentement en colère contre lui pour ne pas lui avoir dit cela. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi il paraissait calme alors que leur liberté était en jeu.

Rabastan et lui ne semblaient pas du tout perturbés par ces nouvelles alarmantes. Elle ne voulait pas retourner à Azkaban, elle préférait mourir plutôt que de revivre cet enfer.

« Où irons-nous ? », demanda t-elle d'un air angoissé, elle sentait son estomac se retourner sans cesse.

« Nous nous sommes occupés de tout. Nous n'avons rien dit à personne jusqu'à présent, car nous ne voulions pas vous bouleverser », répondit Lucius.

« Mais nous le sommes, désormais », fit valoir Drago qui avait été plutôt calme jusqu'à présent.

« Il s'agit de nos vies également. Il est question de notre sécurité, de notre liberté », ajouta Hermione en se mordant la lèvre inférieure comme elle avait tendance à le faire lorsqu'elle était inquiète.

« Nous irons en Suisse », ajouta Rabastan en souriant d'un air content. « Il n'y a rien à craindre. »

Ginny réprima une réplique cinglante à sa déclaration.

« La Suisse ? », demanda Hermione d'un air sceptique.

« Est-ce qu'ils ne nous extraderont pas ? », demanda Drago en ne regardant toujours pas Ginny.

Lucius sourit d'un air satisfait.

« Cela peut être un avantage d'avoir une grande fortune », dit-il avec une voix traînante.

« De plus, la Suisse n'approuve pas la politique de notre gouvernement », ajouta Severus.

« Mais, nous n'avons pas tous une fortune », marmonna Hermione, désormais en colère.

« Cela a été pris en compte. Le gouvernement Suisse a déjà reçu une généreuse donation et a consenti à nous donner à tous sa protection jusqu'à ce que la Grande-Bretagne soit de nouveau sûre pour nous », déclara Rabastan avec un large sourire sur son visage.

Ginny était submergée par toutes ces nouvelles, elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir penser à tout.

« Où allons-vous vivre ? », demanda-t-elle en se demandant si Lucius et elle seraient toujours ensemble ou si leurs chemins allaient se séparer. Cela lui faisait mal de penser à cela depuis qu'elle avait développé des forts sentiments vis-à-vis de lui et elle était tout à fait certaine qu'elle ne l'oublierait pas facilement.

« Au début, nous partagerons un manoir comme nous le faisons actuellement », expliqua Lucius, un sourire plissa ses lèvres.

« Et puis ? », demanda Blaise, anxieux.

« Ensuite, nous devrons trouver nos propres appartements ou maisons. Cela prendra un certain temps avant que nous ne puissions revenir en Grande-Bretagne, peut être n'y remettrons-nous jamais les pieds », déclara Severus sans émotion. « Par conséquent, chacun d'entre nous devra se construire une nouvelle vie dans notre nouveau pays. »

Ginny avait une boule dans la gorge. Elle n'avait pas fini Poudlard et elle n'avait pas du tout d'argent. Comment était-elle censée commencer une nouvelle vie ? Comment était-elle supposée subvenir à ses besoins ? Elle se sentait mal et la peur de l'avenir la rendait vraiment malade.

Quelques heures plus tard, quand Lucius et Ginny furent seuls dans leur chambre, elle ne put retenir plus longtemps ses questions.

« Que se passera-t-il quand nous ne vivrons plus dans le manoir ? »

Lucius caressa ses bras en souriant.

« Je pensais que nous pourrions en trouver un autre pour nous. »

Ginny le fixa, son cœur se mit à battre deux fois plus vite.

« Veux-tu vivre avec moi ? »

« Bien sûr », dit-il avec une voix traînante en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

« Je ne pense pas que Drago aimera cette idée », murmura Ginny, incertaine.

« Drago ne vivra pas avec nous. Il veut s'installer dans un appartement avec Pansy. Ils comptent se marier », dit Lucius.

Ginny se blottit contre sa poitrine et sourit.

Il voulait vivre avec elle, il le voulait vraiment. Peut être fonderaient-ils un jour une famille. C'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'elle attendait avec autant d'impatience l'avenir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trois jours plus tard, les occupants de Ravensden Hall avaient emballé leurs affaires. Ils étaient prêts pour une nouvelle vie, un meilleur avenir que celui qui les attendait en Grande-Bretagne.

Ginny regardait le petit sac qu'elle tenait à la main et dans lequel se trouvait tout ce qu'elle possédait, ce qui n'était pas beaucoup même avec les quelques affaires de l'ancienne propriétaire de la maison. Elle avait tout perdu mais aujourd'hui ce sombre passé se terminerait.

Elle regarda Lucius et lui donna un sourire plein d'espoir qu'il lui retourna, quoique la tension fût visible sur son visage.

« Que penses-tu que les Aurors feront de cette maison ? », lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

Lucius eut un sourire sinistre, une sombre lueur apparut dans ses yeux.

« Ils vont la détruire… La brûler… Ou faire quelque chose comme ça », murmura-t-il.

Ginny laissa son regard errer à travers le beau hall d'entrée dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Elle eut un sentiment de tristesse mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Leur avenir, leur sécurité, leur liberté, leur vie étaient beaucoup plus importants que cette demeure.

Ils devaient tout abandonner, ce qui n'était pas grand-chose pour Ginny. Elle n'avait pas de famille à qui elle manquerait, aucun ami à quitter, aucun avenir glorieux auquel renoncer. Toute chose ou personne qui comptaient pour elle, l'accompagnaient en Suisse où elle espérait avoir un meilleur avenir. Même Wimpy et Wonky avaient voulu les suivre et travailler pour eux dans la nouvelle maison.

« Sachant que seuls Rabastan, Lucius et moi savons où se trouve notre prochaine demeure, nous devons transplaner côte à côte », expliqua Severus.

Ginny saisit la main de Lucius tandis que Hermione lui prit le bras. Avec un dernier regard à l'entrée en marbre, ils transplanèrent.

Quand Ginny rouvrit les yeux, elle vit une impressionnante maison qui ressemblait à un château et qui était entourée de grands sapins, dernière le bâtiment on apercevait les alpes. La vue était vraiment magnifique. Lentement, son regard fit le tour de la vaste propriété.

Hermione, qui était à ses côtés, écarquilla les yeux.

« C'est très beau », chuchota-t-elle.

Ginny hoche de la tête, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« C'est vrai », confirma-t-elle.

« J'espère qu'un bel avenir nous attend », murmura-t-elle en soupirant. Tout le monde, sauf les deux jeunes filles et Lucius, était déjà rentré dans le bâtiment mais ces derniers continuaient à contempler leur nouvelle demeure. Hermione donna à son amie un sourire, elle entra à son tour dans la maison, laissant seule Ginny avec Lucius.

Ginny se pencha vers Lucius et lui sourit avec ses yeux encore pleins de larmes. Ses émotions étaient un mélange d'espoir et d'inquiétude même si ce premier prévalait. Il étendit une main vers son visage et lui essaya quelques larmes avec son pouce.

« Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter. Je prendrai soin de toi », dit-il en lui relevant le menton et en lui laissant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ginny sourit avant de déposer sa tête sur sa poitrine et de regarder le ciel. Le soleil se couchait lentement, ce dernier donnait au ciel de différents tons de rouge et de rose. Ce rougeoiement était très beau.

L'étincelle d'espoir qui avait été allumée en elle par Lucius durant toutes ces semaines depuis cette foutue cellule à Azkaban, s'était transformée en une flamme brûlante. Elle avait un avenir et elle l'attendait avec impatience, ce serait une vie avec un homme qui avait juré de prendre soin d'elle.

Tout allait bien se passer.

FIN

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'est fini. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu(e) par cette fin une peu brusque à mon goût, mais comme vous le savez, je ne suis que la traductrice. Si vous avez des remarques à faire à l'auteur, c'est-à-dire à Sephora85, n'hésitez à lui écrire via son profil, elle parle français.

Bon, j'espère néanmoins recevoir quelques reviews, car n'oubliez pas que c'est ma seule récompense pour ce travail.

Après avoir fini 'Liberate me ex infernis', je compte reprendre la traduction de 'C'est mieux d'être Serpentard !'. Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait autant attendre mais je voulais vraiment achever cette histoire avant de me replonger dans celle de jharad17.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


End file.
